Forbidden
by ThatOneRedfield
Summary: Max is John Cenas baby sister. What happens when she goes on the road with him and ends up falling for Johns biggest enemy, Randy Orton? Is Randy just using her to get his title back, or does the Viper really have feelings for her? Orton/OC Mickie/Cena
1. Chapter 1

~**OK, so there are a couple of stories that are slightly similar to this one That I am writing. However, I have had the idea for this story in my head for a while now, and this is not a rip-off or anything of any other stories. So if it is similar, I am sorry. I also DO NOT own anything WWE, unfortunately. I only own the people you don't recognize. Please read, review, and enjoy! **

**Lindsey.~**

**--**

Max hadn't ever really been a 'girly girl'. She was usually treated as one of the guys, which is why she was so excited to visit her brother, It had been seven long months since Max had seen her big brother. Right now she was just getting off a plane to visit and spend some time with him. Walking through the crowded airport, she spotted a few empty seats next to Diva that she had seen on TV so many times. Sitting down next to the young woman, she introduced herself.

"I'm Max." She greeted.

"Oh. Hi." The other woman grinned. "I've heard a lot about you from your brother. Nice to finally meet you! I'm Mickie." The Diva's Champion finished.

Max smiled and was about to speak when someone caught her eye. _'That's the guy that's ruined my brothers life on so many occasions.'_ She thought. _'But my god, he has the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen...Wait, what am I saying? This is the man that kicked my father in the head!" _She added, snapping herself from her thoughts. If you hadn't guessed by now, Max was none other than John Cenas baby sister.

"You OK?" Mickie asked, shifting her eyes to what had caught Max's attention. "Oh." She said letting the word drag a bit. "Don't let him know you're Johns sister, and he won't bother you." She said. Max nodded, not saying anything, she just continued to stare at the man, the very attractive man, who made her family's life hell on many occasions.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on him?" Mickie asked with a slight laugh. "He's bad news hon! He only uses women to get what he wants. Not to mention, hes your brothers biggest enemy."

"I know." Max replied. "I don't have a crush on him, I'm just thinking of all the things I would like for John to do to him."

"Right." Mickie mused.

--

_'Where the hell is Cody and Ted?!'_ Randy thought to himself, getting angrier by the second. Looking around the crowded airport, he spotted them, but they only kept his attention for a second. _'That is the most gorgeous woman i've ever seen!'_ He thought to himself. She wasn't dressed up to impress, she was dressed more for comfort, jeans and a t-shirt, he liked that. He only kept his eyes on her for a moment before Ted and Cody finally came up to him. "Where the hell have you been?" Randy asked angrily. "There were a couple of hot chicks who wanted our numbers." Ted grinned, shrugging.

"Next time, do it on your own time. We need to get to the arena to prepare for Raw." Randy added. "Let's go!" He ordered. Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked off toward the exit, but not before sending a patented Randy Orton smirk Max's way.

Max tried her hardest to look away, but she just couldn't will herself to look away from the gorgeous man walking by.

"So where are you supposed to be meeting up with John?" Mickie asked, gaining Max's attention once more.

"He was supposed to meet me here." She said pulling out her phone. "I have a new text. Maybe its John." She said pressing the 'read' button.

_"Got caught up at the arena, can't make it to the airport. Meet you here at the arena? John."_

"Typical." Max said shutting her phone. "He's at the arena and said to meet him there."

"Let's get going then!" Mickie said eagerly.

"Alright." Max replied laughing. "Why are you in such a hurry?" She asked.

"I'm not." Mickie shrugged defensively.

"Right." Max mused, knowing Mickie was anxious about something.

--

"John!" Max yelled before running toward her brother, jumping into his arms, she hugged him tightly.

"Missed you too sis!" John laughed, returning the hug. "Hey Micks." He said nodding toward the champion.

"Hi." She replied, her cheeks slightly red.

_'Thats why she was so anxious.'_ Max thought to herself, grinning. _'I should set them up!'_

"What are you grinning about?" John asked.

"Nothing." Max replied, trying to feign innocence.

"Yeah, sure. I know that look." He replied, knowing she was up to something.

"Really. Nothing." She grinned.

"Well, I gotta go get ready for the show tonight. So you go do whatever, meet people, just don't get into any trouble!" He said, adding the last part sternly.

"Yeah yeah." Max replied with a dismissive wave of her hand, watching as her big brother walked off and disappeared around a corner.

"You so have a crush on my brother!" Max grinned looking over at Mickie once John was gone.

"I do not!" Mickie replied, blushing furiously.

"Then why are you blushing?" Max shot back.

"I'm not." Mickie said, looking away. "I gotta go get ready for tonight. See you later!" Mickie said rushing off.

Max laughed watching her new found friend running away. "Pulling her iPod out of her bag, she found a quiet corner of the backstage area, and sat down on a crate. Placing the buds in her ears she leaned back against the wall, shutting her eyes as Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin blasted through the speakers.

--

"I'm going for a walk. I've got too much going through my mind right now to worry about you guys and DX!" Randy said to Cody before walking out of Legacy's locker room. Randy walked through the halls looking for a quiet place to sit and think. He wanted his title back, and he wanted it now. He had to think of a way to get it back at Hell In A Cell. After uttering the words 'I quit' at Breaking Point, he couldn't afford to ruin his reputation even more by losing the Hell In A Cell match.

Rounding the corner, he saw her again. _'Obviously she knows someone here. Maybe she's the new Diva?' _He thought. "You new here?" He asked, his voice deep.

Max looked up to see Randy again, she saw his lips moving, but heard nothing. Placing her music on pause, she removed the buds from her ears. "Did you say something?"

"I said, are you new here?" He repeated.

"No. Just visiting someone." She replied. _'I'm supposed to hate this man. But how when he looks so good!?'_ She thought to herself. A smirk played across Randy's lips as he watched her check out his body. _'I love how his shirt clings to his every muscle.'_ Suddenly shaking the thoughts from her head, she intended on standing up, but found she couldn't move. Looking into his eyes, she now knew why. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, and it was like they could see right into her soul.

"Visiting who?" He asked.

"My brother." She replied, wishing she had said just a friend.

"And who would that be?" Randy shot back, his voice still deep, but now it had a hint of sensuality to it.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" She snapped, suddenly aware of who she was talking to.

"Just curious." Randy backed up, holding up his hands defensively. Hopping off the crate, Max began to walk away. "Can I at least know your name?" He asked before she could get away.

Max stopped, momentarily thinking. Looking back over her shoulder, she gave a small smile. "It's Max." Continuing to walk toward the Divas locker room to meet up with Mickie, she kept her head down the entire time, trying to hide her reddened cheeks.

--

"Max." Randy repeated to the empty corridor he was now in. Looking down at the crate Max had previously been sitting on, he set his eyes upon the iPod that had been left. Picking it up, he wrapped the ear buds around it. "Guess I'll have to return this." He smirked, knowing he would deffinately get to see her again, before making his way back to Legacy's locker room.

**~OK. So that was the first chapter! I hope you guys like it, The more reviews I get, the wuicker i'll update, so get to reviewing if you want to read more! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it! Let me know what you guys think! I want to know if you guys like it! If you have any suggestions as well, let me know and I will try to use it!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! I'm also adding a little side story of Mickie/John together, because I like the couple and think they are cute together!**

"What's that?" Cody asked, pointing to the iPod in Randy's hand.

Randy immediately looked at Cody, a look of astonishment on his face. "It's a alien spaceship." He replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. "What the hell does it look like. It's an iPod." He added, rolling his eyes.

"I know that. I just meant where'd you get it? Who's is it?" Cody asked rolling his eyes.

"This girl I was talking to, she left it behind." He said tucking it into his duffel bag. "She said she was here visiting her brother. Man, she has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. Matter of fact, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Randy spoke truthfully, a look on his face that Cody had never seen before. "Shes about five-foot five, brown hair, a few freckles across her nose, lightly tanned skin, a slender frame and curves in all the right places." He finished, describing the beauty. A dreamy look on his face.

"Randy, you're wanted to film your interview for tonight." Ted announced, walking into the room. Randy nodded, stepping out of the room and heading for the interview area. Ted watched as Randy exited the room, once the door was shut, Ted turned back to Cody. "You'll never guess what I found out a few minutes ago!"

"What?" Cody asked, sitting on the bench to lace up his boots.

"John Cena's sister is here visiting him!" He said.

"That's very..." Suddenly Cody realized that the girl Randy was so googly eyed over, was none other than Cena's sister. "...Interesting." He said finishing his sentence. He knew Randy very well, and when he wanted his title, he would stop at nothing to get it, even if that meant hurting Johns innocent sister.

"Something you're not telling me, Cody?" Ted asked, knowing there was. They had been best friends since they were kids, he knew when there was something Cody wasn't telling him.

"Nothing man. Nothing at all." He replied, his shoulders rising and falling in a shrug.

--

"Shit, John. I can't find my iPod." Max said frustratedly, frantically rummaging through her bag.

"Calm down, Max. You'll live without it for a few hours. You probably left it in the car." John replied, an amused look upon his face at how attached to that iPod his sister was.

"No! I had it here earlier." She said. "When I was sitting on that crate talking to... ...One of the wrestlers." She said, deciding that not letting John know she had been talking to Randy was best.

"You probably misplaced it, it'll turn up." John reassured her giving a small pat on her shoulder. "Look, I've got a match. Sit down and watch it on the monitor." John said turning on the small screen.

Max reluctantly sat down and placed her eyes on the TV. It wasn't too hard to not be distracted from it. None other than the legend killer was on the screen. Once hearing the stipulation of the match, she wished John luck. She didn't want to see him in a gauntlet match against Randy and the tag team champs.

Toward the end of the match, Max was literally on the edge of her seat. While she thought Randy was hot, she didn't want her brother to be put in a handicap match next week.

"Come in." Max said after hearing a knock on the door. "Oh, hey Mickie." She grinned. "What's up?"

"Just thought I'd give you some company." Mickie replied sitting down next to Max on the plush leather couch.

"And gawk over my brother?" Max stated, more so than asking.

"No... ...Maybe. Yes." Mickie finally said.

"You know, John likes you." Max said. It was true, John did like Mickie. He was always talking about her when they were on the phone.

"Really?" Mickie asked, her face lit up with excitement.

"Yes. Really." Max laughed lightly. "He's just too shy to tell you himself. You should say something to him." Max added, nudging Mickie with her elbow.

"I don't know. What if he turns me down?" She asked.

"Trust me, he won't!" Max replied confidently. "Awe, dammit!" Max said once she heard the ring bell and 'Voices' by Rev Theory played, but inside she secretly wanted to cheer. Not because John had lost, but because Randy had won. "Now he's going to be in a handicap match next week!"

"Oh, that sucks!" Mickie said.

"I hate to kick you out, but John won't be in a very good mood when he gets back." Max said getting to her feet.

Mickie laughed. "I'll leave you for John to take his anger out on then. I'll see you later." Mickie said walking out the door.

--

Of course John was mad, Randy cheated to win the match, and now he had an unfair advantage.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch!" John yelled once he entered his locker room.

"I know you can win next week, you've overcome the odds a thousand times. You'll overcome it again!" She said.

"It just pisses me off." John replied. "Give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready." He added heading back towards the bathroom.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Max got anxious and decided to go grab a drink. Walking down to the cafeteria, which was closing, she saw Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase. Cody smiled at her before realizing who she was. She fit Randy's description perfectly, and she was beautiful. Max gave a small smile and nod before grabbing her soda and beginning to head back to the locker room.

"That is the girl Randy's been talking about!" Cody said nodding toward Max.

"Whoa. Cena's sister?" Ted asked, his mouth slightly agape. "Does he know shes his sister?"

"Nope." Cody grinned. He wanted to tell Randy who this new girls brother was, but figured it'd be much more interesting if he figured it out himself.

"Randy's gonna kill you." Ted said, half joking.

"Yeah well, you're next in line." Cody replied slapping Ted on the shoulder.

--

"Where'd you go?" John asked the second Max walked in.

"To get a drink." She said, holding up her can of soda.

"Next time tell me when you go off."

"OK dad." Max replied sarcastically.

"Look smart-ass, with Randy Orton running around here doing everything he can to get my title, he will have no trouble hurting you to get to me. So just be careful." John said wrapping his arm around his little sister.

"Alright." She sighed, defeated.

"Lets get going then." Giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze, he moved over to pick up their bags before heading out the door.

"Oh, I need to tell Mickie something. Go ahead and get the car and I'll meet you in the parking lot." Max said stopping in front of the Divas' locker room. John just rolled his eyes and nodded before continuing on his way.

Max was just about to knock on the door when it opened and out stepped Mickie. "Hey." Max greeted. "I have a plan for tomorrow night, I'm gonna set John up with a blind date, which will be you." She grinned. "I'll text you with the details." Max said not letting Mickie get a word in edge-wise.

Mickie wanted to protest, but she had wanted a date with John for a while now, so she was gonna let Max work her magic. She just hoped it would work.

Max pushed open the door to the parking lot and saw her brothers rental car. Picking up her pace, she jogged over to the car and got in. Grinning to herself at what a perfect plan she had for him and Mickie.

"You girls." John laughed. "Only known each other a day and are already gossiping and telling secrets." He added shaking his head.

"That's what girls do." Max replied as the car pulled out of the parking lot.

--

It was midnight. The moment they had entered their room, John flopped down on one of the beds and immediately fell asleep. Max rolled her eyes before moving into the bathroom to change into her sleep clothes, black shorts and a t-shirt. Moving back out into the main room she laid in the unoccupied bed.

About an hour had passed and she was still awake. She usually fell asleep listening to her iPod, and since she didn't have that, she couldn't sleep. Of course Johns loud snoring didn't help either_. 'I can't sleep without my music.' _She thought. _'I can't sleep with 'that' in the same room either.' _Looking over at John she rolled out of bed and slipped her shoes on. Quietly opening the door she quickly made her way out and down to the bar. Not necessarily to drink, just to get away from the noise.

--

Randy made his way to the bar as well. He also couldn't sleep, and he didn't know why, but he felt drawn to the bar downstairs. He took the iPod with him, he had been looking through the play list since he arrived at the hotel. He was curious about this girl and wanted to know what she liked, so he figured he'd start with the music she listened too. He came to the conclusion that they liked the same bands. Which was a good sign.

He stopped in the doorway of the bar as he saw the brunnette beauty sitting on a stool. He smirked to himself before making his way over to her. "I believe this is yours." He said from behind her, moving his arm around her and placing the music player in front of her.

"Oh my god!" She yelled, her face beamed with excitement. A site Randy was glad to see. "Thank you so much!" She said grinning. Turning around to face the man who returned her property, her grin slightly faded. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful, she just knew this was trouble waiting to happen.

"Something wrong?" Randy asked sitting on the stool next to her.

"No..." She started. "It's just... ...My brother wouldn't like me talking to you."

"Ah." He nodded. "Your brother. So who is your brother?" He asked, stealing a glance of her face.

"I'd rather not say." She said.

"Alright." He shrugged. "Are you really that embarrassed about it?" He chuckled.

"No." She replied. "I just don't think i'd be good if you knew right now." She said looking at him for a moment before turning away.

"OK. I'll find out anyway though."

_'Damn. He's right.'_ She thought. _'But if I tell him now, he definitely wont talk to me anymore. Wait! What am I saying? Why do I want him to talk to me? He's my brothers enemy... ...But he's so hot!' _Biting her lip she looked over at him. "I should go." She said beginning to stand up.

"You don't want to talk?" Placing his hand on her arm, she stopped. Seeing a genuine look on his face, she couldn't help but smile.

"I really should get going." She said, her voice quiet.

"Have a good night." He replied, his voice just as soft, sending chills up her spine, gently letting go of her arm.

Max muttered something which sounded like 'thanks' but Randy wasn't quite sure. She was hallway across the room when she turned on her heel and made her way back towards Randy. "Wouldn't want to forget this again." He chuckled, holding up her iPod. She placed her hand around it, her fingers lightly touching his, and plucked it from his grasp.

Her mind had been so clouded with thoughts of Randy that she almost forgot her iPod again, and that she didn't notice a certain superstar see the together. The highest paid superstar in the WWE picked up his phone and dialed Johns number, he turned his phone off before he went to sleep, so it went straight to voice mail.

"Hey man, it's Montel, call me back ASAP! It's about your sister!" Flipping his phone shut, he placed his head in his hands. He had met Max earlier that day, and she seemed like a cool girl. He hated to rat her out, but he didn't want her getting in trouble and costing John the title. He also didn't want to see her get hurt at the hands of the Legend Killer.

**That's it for this chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and added this to their Favs/alert lists! I appreciate it! You will get the next chapter when I get 5 reviews! So if you want to read more, review =]**

**Miles89: Thank you! I think its going good too!**

**Nychick4: You will get your answer in the next chapter ;]**

**iluvmycena: Thank you! I hope this update was soon enough!**

**CullensThePackAndMeLove: Thank you as well! I think its the beginning of a great story too! This may just be my favorite story to write so far! I'm glad that you will be following it! =D**

**xDarexToxDreamx:I hope this chapter is just as great! And did I update soon enough? Lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 =]**

"You saw her with who?" John asked, speaking into his cell phone.

"Randy Orton, man." MVP responded from his end.

"Are you sure?" John asked, running a hand over the back of his head.

"Yeah. They were in the bar, Randy had his arm around her. It was only for a second though, but still." He hated telling on her, he really did, but she was an awesome girl, and he didn't want to Legend Killer hurting her, emotionally or physically.

"Alright, thanks man, I'll see you later." John replied flipping his phone shut.

Looking over at the sleeping form on the other bed, he sighed to himself. He was his baby sister, he always looked out for her, and he knew what Randy was capable of. He kicked his father in the head, he knew Randy would have no trouble doing it to his sister. Walking over to her, he pulled the ear buds from her ears and yanked the covers from the bed.

"Ow. What the hell John!?" She yelled, rubbing at her ears.

"I'm not gonna yell. I'm gonna ask you calmly. Who were you with in the bar last night?" He asked, his voice calm, a scary calm.

"What? No one." She said confused.

"Wrong answer. I'm gonna ask you again. Who were you with?" He repeated.

_'What the hell is he talking about!?'_ "I don't know what you're talking about! I wasn't with anyone!" She replied, yelling now.

"Then why did MVP call me and tell me he saw you with Randy Orton?!"

"I wasn't with..." She stopped mid-sentence, now realising what he was talking about. "He had my iPod and gave it back to me."

"Then why'd he have his arm around you?"

"He came up from behind and wrapped his arm around me, and placed the iPod in front of me." She explained.

He sighed. "Stay away from him, alright." It was more of a order than a plea. "I don't have to remind you of what he did to dad, do I?"

"No, John, you don't." She said. "I promise that was all that happened. He returned my iPod, that's it!"

"Ok." He said simply. "Go get changed, we're going to the arena."

Max rolled her eyes as she went to the bathroom to change. Throwing the rest of his stuff in h is bag, he wondered if there was more to her story then she let on. _'How did he have her iPod?'_ He though, then it dawned on him. _'He was the wrestler she was talking to yesterday when she lost it!'_ He huffed of a breath of air. He wasn't letting her leave his sight now.

Max changed out of her sleep clothes and put on a pair of shorts, with a black flowy top. She looked in the mirror at herself and decided to put on a little make-up. _'Wont John think somethings up if I decide to start wearing make-up now?_' She thought. _'He probably already thinks somethings going on. But there isn't!' _She told herself, even though she knew it wasn't true. She was definitely attracted to the Viper, and she knew he was attracted to her.

Slipping on her flip flops she emerged from the bathroom and grabbed her backpack before slipping her iPod into it. "Ready."

John eyed her for a moment, he saw that she wasn't dressed as tomboy-ish as she normally was, and that she had make-up on too. "What's with the make-up?"

"Mickie talked me into it yesterday." She replied quickly.

"Yeah, Ok." He shook his head not believing her.

Most of the car ride to the arena was quiet until Max decided to inform John of his 'Blind date' for the night.

"So, uh, tonight, I kinda set you up on a blind date." Max said.

"What? Why?" He groaned.

"You need a girlfriend." She laughed. "Look, you'll go to the hotel bar tonight at eleven forty-five, she will be wearing a white rose!"

"Do I have to?" He whined.

"Yes! You have to! You'll love her, trust me."

Max rolled her eyes. Opening the car door she stepped out and began to walk toward the entrance, when her brothers voice stopped her.

"Wait up! I don't want you going off by yourself." He said jogging up behind her.

_'Great now that I talked to Randy, he's going to treat me like a child!'_ "I was just going to the Divas locker room to hang out with the girls while you go do your stuff." She shrugged. That was the truth, and it wouldn't be her fault if she ran into Randy, would it?

"I'll walk you to their locker room." He replied, holding open the door to the arena for her.

After a silent walk through the corridors, they finally arrived to the room with the sign 'Divas' written on it. "See ya later!" Max grinned.

"Stay out of trouble!" John replied before walking off once more.

"Hey girl!" Mickie said once Max walked in. "Whats with the make-up and girlie clothes?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. But if John ask's, you talked me into it."

"OK?" Mickie looked at her confused.

"Theres this guy here that I like and I want to look pretty." She said sitting on the bench next to Mickie.

"Oh, OK." Mickie replied. "Who?"

"Randy Orton."

"Are you crazy!?" Mickie yelled. "He's nothing but trouble."

"I know that, but there's just something about him, there's just something that's telling me to go for it."

Mickie sighed, she had that feeling before too, and if it was right, it was right. "Alright. I just hope you know what you're doing." She added, giving Max a small pat on the back.

"I do." She replied, the corners of her lips tilting upwards into a smile. "Tonight, you are going to be in the bar at eleven forty-five. You will have white rose with you so he'll know you're his date." She said, her smile becoming even bigger.

"OK." Mickie replied giddily. She couldn't wait, she just hoped John liked her as much as Max said.

"Well I'm gonna go listen to my music. See you later." She grinned walking out of the Divas locker room to find a quiet place to sit.

--

Randy rounded the corner, he smiled to himself, at the opposite end sat the brunette beauty. She sat on a crate listening to that iPod. Continueing down the corridor, he stopped once he got to her. Gently pulling the buds from her ears, he placed his hands on either side of her on the crate, his face inches away from hers.

"You look different." He said, noticing her change in appearance.

"Really?" She asked. "I hope it's a good different."

"It is." He replied, licking his lips.

Max took a hard swallow. "Thanks." Was all she could manage to say. _'Damn he smells good!'_ She thought, taking in his natural scent.

"I was wondering, if after the show, you would want to go out?" He asked.

"I'd love to!" She answered quickly. _'Great, now he's gonna think I'm a dork.'_

"Alright, it's a date." He chuckled. "Come to my room at midnight, and I'll order room service." He didn't mean it the way he said, he just figured everything would be closed, so room service would be the easiest.

"Ok." She replied, blushing ever so slightly. "I'll see you at twelve then?" She asked, just to confirm.

"Yes." He replied. _'I want to kiss her so bad.'_ He thought. _'She has the most plush lips I've ever seen.'_

"Max?" Mickie yelled through the hallway. Her voice getting closer to them with each passing second.

"Mickie's looking for me, I got to go." She said, not moving from her spot.

"Ok." Randy replied, his face inching closer to hers. He lightly placed his lips upon hers, his just barely grazed hers, leaving her wanting more. "See you at midnight." He whispered in her ear before turning on his heel and returning the way he had came.

"Max...There you are!" Mickie said once she turned the corner and found her friend, who was sitting there in a daze. "Johns looking for you." She said, not getting Max's attention yet. Mickie laughed to herself, _'She must be in deep thought.'_ "Your brother's looking for you!" She said louder, and this time waving her hand in her face.

"What? Oh." Max said snapping out of her daze.

"What's with you?" Mickie laughed.

"Randy just asked me on a date for tonight, at midnight." She said smiling. "So I'm gonna tell John I'm staying in your and Gail's room tonight." She said hopping off the crate.

"Ok." Mickie said shaking her head. "You're heading for trouble!" She added looping her arm through Max's.

"Time will tell." Max said, though her heart told her to go for it.

"Where have you been?" John asked once max entered his locker room.

"I was listening to music." She said sitting down.

"Really?" John asked, locking eyes with her.

"No, I'm lying for no damn reason." She said sarcastically.

"OK, I'm sorry." He sighed. "My match is in a few, it's against Cody Rhodes, so it'll be easy." He laughed. "After that, I'll go on your blind date, then we can drive to the next city for the next house show tomorrow morning."

"Ok." She said, turning on the TV, she turned her attention from her brother, to the monitor.

"Be back soon." Grinning he slung his belt over his shoulder and headed for the ring.

Once John had left, Mickie came in just like the night before. "Hey!" She greeted sitting down next to Max.

"Hey! Any idea what you're gonna wear tonight?" Max asked.

"Yeah I think so." Mickie replied. "What about you?"

"I think so." Max giggled. "I'm gonna come over to your room once John leaves." She said. "Then I'll change, and Gail can tell me if it looks good or not." She laughed.

Max quickly looked at the monitor as she heard the bell ring. "John will be back any minute now, so i'll see you later!"

Mickie nodded. "OK, I want all the details of your date!" She said standing up and heading out the door.

--

"Twenty minutes, and I'll be ready." John said walking into the room after his match.

"Great match!" Max yelled from her position on the couch.

"Thanks. Told you it'd be easy." John yelled back.

And just like John said, twenty minutes, and he was ready, grabbing his bag, he slung it over one shoulder, his belt over the other. "After you." He said motioning Max toward the door. Max nodded and opened the door, stepping out first, she led the way to the parking lot. Once there, she slipped into the passenger seat, and smiled to herself, tonight was going to be good.

**So that's the end of chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it! The two dates will be in the next chapter! And OMG thank you so much for the reviews! When I got on today I saw that I had nine reviews, that totally blew my mind! I wasn't expecting that many for one chapter! So thank you! And as always, if you want to read more, review! That's what motivates me to keep writing!**

**Also, if you want to follow me on Twitter, my name on there is xVioletDescentx(I'll also put a link to it in my profile). I'm going to start using Twitter to update my readers on the status of my stories =]**

**Momijisan89:Thank you! I'm loving writing it! And yay! I'm not the only one who thinks Mickie and John are cute together! **

**amelovscena-orton:I'm glad to know you're hooked! :D I hope this update was soon enough! Lol.**

**Hotpockitbandit:Thank you! I think your Name is pretty chill too!**

**Hailey Egan:Thank you, I'm glad you can't wait =D**

**ChristinaN:Thank you! It will be another few chapters before we find out ;]**

**iluvmycena:I'm glad you really like my story! I hope this update was quick too ;D**

**Platinium Angel: I'm glad my story caught your attention, it's so cool when someone says something like that!**

**miles89:Here it is, hope I didn't keeo you waiting too long!**

**CullensThePackAndMeLove:Lol, Don't hate MVP, he did it for her own good. He was protecting her more so than ratting her out. That's so cool that Max is like you! And I will definitely be checking out your story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I feel so bad! I haven't been in the mood to write or even read lately, but I'm getting back into the swing of things! Hope I still have all of my readers! **

--

"Do I really have to go on this date?" John whined.

"Yes!" Max replied in a demanding tone. "She's really excited about this!"

"She should be, she's going out with John Cena." John cockily spoke of himself in third person.

"Quit being an ass!" Max laughed.

"You know I'm just kidding, and you so owe me!" John added poking her in the shoulder.

"Yeah yeah." Max nodded as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Where you going?" He asked with a perked brow.

"Since you won't be here, I figured I'd go have a girls night with Mickie and Gail." Max said, hoping he would believe her lie. Which actually wasn't a lie at all. She was going to have a girls night with them. At least until Mickie left for her date, and Max for hers with Randy.

"Alright." John sighed. He believed her, though he believed there was more to her story than just a 'girls night'

"Let's get going now!" Max grinned. "She'll be waiting for you!"

"I remember." John waved a dismissive hand.

After leaving the hotel room, the went their separate ways, John to the Bar, Max to hang out with Gail to pick out her outfit. Max stopped at Gail and Mickie's door and let her self in after hearing it was open.

"Mickie leave already?"

"Yep." Gail nodded. "Now lets see what you brought!" She said taking the bag from Max and dumping her clothes on the bed. After taking a moment and searching through the pieces of clothing, Gail frowned. "You didn't bring anything girly. Just jeans and tees."

"The most girly thing I have is what I'm wearing." She frowned slightly.

"You knew you were coming to visit your brother and were going to be around a bunch of hot guys and that's the only girly thing you brought!? What were you thinking?" Gail jokingly asked. "Lucky for you we're the same size, you can wear something of mine."

It had been ten minutes, Gail had found the perfect dress for Max to wear, but Max wouldn't come out of the bathroom. "I'm not coming out. Its too short!"

"You look fine! It's not too short. Randy will love it! I promise!" Gail reassured her.

A moment of hesitance passed before Max finally opened the door, Gail's jaw immediately dropping. Max bit her lip as she tried pulling the mid thigh length dress to her knees. "Stop it!" Gail said swatting Max's hand away. "Randy really will love it!" The dress was black, one shoulder, had a few studs across the neck line, and went to the middle of her thighs.

"You think so?" Max asked biting her lip.

"Yes!" Gail laughed. Sitting Max down in a chair, she grabbed her make-up and began to work on Max. Not too long after, she was done, she didn't cake on the make-up, but went with a natural look. Pulling Max's hair back, she secured it loosely at the base of her neck with a small clip. "I have a bracelet you can wear." Gail grinned running back over to her bag.

"Don't you think I'm a little over dressed?" Max asked looking in the mirror. She usually never wore make-up, but she had to admit, she looked good, and she hoped Randy thought so too.

"Here you go!" Gail said returning with a small gold bangle. "Here's a pair of shoes too!" She added handing over a pair of strappy stilettos.

"I can't walk in heels!" Max said pushing them away from her.

"You'll learn tonight!" Gail laughed. "Besides, you'll be sitting most of it."

Max sighed before slipping the shoes on her feet and fastening the little clasps. Standing up she wobbled for a minute to gain her balance.

"You really look great! You should get going, he's waiting for you!"

"Thanks Gail!" Max said hugging her. She could tell they would be great friends too. Ending the short embrace, Max smiled to Gail and headed out the door.

--

John sighed as he walked into the bar of the hotel on time. He looked around for a moment when he spotted his date, or at least who he hoped was his date. She had to be though, the rose was on the table, smiling he began to walk toward her when he suddenly got nervous, which made him stop in his tracks.

Mickie sighed to herself as she looked at her watch, he was supposed to be here five minutes ago, and she was still alone. She began to get worried that John came in, saw her, was disgusted, and left. Of course that wasn't the case, as John was still standing where he stood five minutes ago.

John suddenly snapped himself from his thoughts as he watched her look at her watch and saw the worried look on her face. Quickly moving over to her, he put his hand on her shoulder before speaking. "Sorry I'm late."

Mickie's head instantly looked up to see John. "Oh it's no problem!" She grinned, just happy he didn't blow her off. "So..." Mickie said awkwardly.

"Did you know I was your date?" John asked.

"Yeah." Mickie answered blushing. "I've liked you for a long time now."

John chuckled lightly rubbing at the back of his head. "Yeah I've liked you for a long time too." He admitted.

"Really?" Mickie asked. "You should have said something sooner."

"So should you!" John shot back. "Want to get out of here and go somewhere more fun?"

"I'd love too!" Mickie nodded excitedly.

"Lets go then." He smiled, standing from his chair he held out his arm for Mickie to take hold of, which she gladly accepted.

John led Mickie out of the bar and hotel, her arm hooked with his. After getting in the car, they decided to go to a late dinner before hitting a club.

--

Max stood in front of the door to the room Randy said was his. She lifted up her hand to knock, but kept it suspended in the air. After a moment of hesitance she finally knocked, and the door opened seconds after.

"You made it..." Randy let his statement trail off as he looked over the beauty before him. Taking a hard swallow he finally spoke again. "You look...beautiful!" Licking his lips he stood to the side to let her in.

"Thank you." Max replied, her cheeks a light rose color. Stepping in past Randy she looked around the room, he had ordered room service over candle light.

"You're welcome." Randy replied. Once the door was shut he placed his hand on her shoulder, turning her around he placed his lips on hers, pressing her back into the wall, lightly of course. He wasn't trying to be forceful, or make her do something she didn't want to do. She obviously wanted the kiss though, she returned the kiss with just as much passion as he had.

Max automatically wrapped her arms around Randy's shoulders, and rubbed the back of his head with her hand, lightly using her fingertips, Randy's arms snaked around her waist. Using his tongue, he urged her to part her lips, which she quickly obliged too, his tongue pushed passed her lips and assaulted her tongue.

A soft whimper escaped from within her as she savored the sweet taste. Hearing the whimper, he quickly ended the kiss, fearing he'd gone too far too fast, or feared he'd been too forceful.

"I'm sorry." He quickly spoke, his voice husky.

Max shook her head. "It's OK." Slowly opening her eyes, she locked them with his. "It's a great way to start a date." She smirked lightly.

"If you think that's a great way to start a date, you should see the way I end them." He replied, placing his forehead against hers, his voice full of lust.

"I can't wait till the end of the date then." She said laughing lightly, Randy chuckling as well.

After taking a deep breath, Randy backed away slightly and led Max over to the small table. He pulled out her chair for her before sitting down himself. "I hope you like steak." He said.

"It's great, I love it." She grinned. Picking up her fork and knife she began to cut into the meat before taking a small bite. She wasn't really hungry anymore, she was more interested in the man across from her. Looking over at him, she chuckled, he was basically inhaling his food. His was a big man though, so he had to eat, it was just a funny image to her.

Randy glanced over at her to make sure she was enjoying her meal, but all she was doing was pushing her food around on her plate. "Whats wrong? Is it not good?" He asked worried.

"Oh it's fine, I'm just not that hungry." She replied. "At least for food anyways..." She added speaking under her breath.

Randy grinned to himself, he was sure she hadn't meant for him to hear that, but he did. "Well, want to do something else?" He asked pushing his plate away from him and wiping his mouth with the napkin.

Max's head shot up at his question, "Like what?" She asked.

"We could watch a pay-per view movie." He suggested.

"That sounds good." She smiled, hoping they could watch a scary movie, she loved scary movies.

"Alright." He replied getting up from his position at the small table and moving over to Max, to once again pull out her chair. Placing his hand at the small of her back, he lead her to the couch in the room to sit down before picking up the remote. "What sounds good?" He asked, searching through the available movies.

"How about The Haunting in Connecticut?" She asked.

"Sounds good." He replied picking her selection.

Leaning back she slipped the shoes off her feet and relaxed on the comfortable couch. She had seen this movie in the theaters and thought it was awesome, so she was excited to see it again. She sighed though, she wanted to get closer to Randy, who was sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

--

Mickie and John sat across from each other at a small Italian restaurant, they had just ordered their food and they were now trying to come up with something to talk about.

"So..." Mickie said awkwardly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you liked me?" John asked.

"Why didn't you!?" Mickie shot back.

"Well... ...I was afraid you wouldn't want to go out with me." He said honestly.

Mickie laughed lightly. "I thought you wouldn't want to go out with me!"

"Well I guess we shouldn't keep secrets from each other then!" He said laughing as well.

"Yeah." She said half hearted, thinking of Max and Randy. John caught her hesitance but ignored it.

"So you and Max are getting along well?" He asked, to which Mickie nodded.

"Yeah!" She replied. "Max is a great girl! I'm so glad you brought her along on the road with you!"

"Me too. Max and I have always been close." He said. "Lately though, I've felt a distance between us, like she's not telling me everything."

"I'm sure you're just over analyzing things!" Mickie said looking away. She knew Max wasn't telling John everything, and neither was Mickie, and that made her feel bad.

After a moment of silence the waitress approached with their food. After sitting the plates in front of their respective owners, she wished them a good meal and left.

--

"You scared?" Randy asked looking over to Max after she jumped for the third time in the last twenty minutes.

"Yeah." Max lied. She wasn't really scared, she just wanted to get closer to Randy.

Randy smiled a bit before scooting closer to her on the couch they sat upon. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he pinned her to his side with his large bi-cep. "I'll protect you." He whispered softly.

"Thank you." She whispered back just as softly. Draping her arm over the strong expanse of his abdomen, she smiled to herself. Her plan worked.

Randy nodded and smiled to himself as well. He wasn't sure if she really was scared of the movie or just saying that. He pegged her for the type who would love scary movies. She was a tough girl, not someone he thought would be scared by a movie, but he dismissed it. He didn't mind to have her in his arms.

As they continued to watch the movie, Max lightly trailed her fingers tips over his abs through the thin fabric of his shirt. Randy bit at his lip and took a hard swallow before speaking. "You know, that tickles." He said.

"I'm sorry!" She said quickly removing her hand. She hadn't even realized she was doing it.

"It's OK." Randy laughed lightly. Picking up her small hand in his large one, he placed it back over his stomach. "I don't mind." He added, gently rubbing the tips of his fingers over her bare shoulder. She shuddered lightly at the touch. "Something wrong?" He asked, smirking to himself.

She shook her head. "Not at all." She said her voice cracking ever so lightly.

The movie was nearing its end now, and they still sat on the couch, his arm around her, his fingers rubbing over her skin, her arm still over his abdomen. He knew she would be leaving once the movie was over, but he wanted to taste her lips again. "That was a good movie.." She started to say but he had covered her mouth with his once more.

She was caught off guard but didn't mind. She wanted the kiss just as much as he did, if not more. He urged her to part her lips once more but she was already parting them. Quickly his tongue darted in her mouth again, as hers did at the same time. Both tongues battled for supremacy, Randy's however over powered hers, but not in a forceful manner.

Running his tongue along the inside of her cheek and the roof of her mouth, he savored the taste, wanting to remember the sweetness of her forever. Placing his hands on her hips, he laid back on the couch, pulling her on top of him. Shifting her body so they were both laying comfortably, she continued the passionate kiss the two were sharing. Randy kept his hands on her waist until he began to move them and explore her back.

He ghosted his fingertips along her back until until she broke their kiss. "Sorry, I need to get that." She said quickly as her phone began ringing. Randy nodded in understanding as she removed herself from on top of him and ran to grab her phone from her purse.

"Hello?" She asked out of breath.

"It's Gail. Mickie just called and her and John are on their way back." She said. "John wants to talk to you, so you need to get back asap!" She added, worried that Max might get caught.

"Shit. OK. I'll be back in a few then." Max answered before flipping her phone closed. "Randy I'm sorry but I gotta go!" She said as he stood up and walked over to her. "I can't explain why right now, but I'm sorry."

"Alright." He sighed. "When will I see you again?" He asked, hating that she had to leave, but understanding at the same time.

"Soon!" She replied. "I promise!" Grabbing her shoes and her purse she headed to the door, but quickly ran back to Randy and wrapped her arms around his shoulders once more as she smashed her lips on his in a fierce kiss. He of course returned the fierce kiss, and was very disappointed when it was over.

Once she had left, Randy stood in the middle of his room, one hand on his hip, the other rubbing at the back of his head. He let out a sigh of aggravation before pushing the cart of food into the hallway for Room Service to collect. Stripping down to his boxer briefs he shut the lights off and laid in his bed. Smiling to himself, he though about the girl he had become so smitten with. There was something about her that he liked, and it wasn't just to add her to the long list of women he had bedded, he genuinely liked her.

Max ran down the hallway with her bare feet. She hadn't bothered putting her shoes on, she could barely walk in heels, let alone run in them. Pushing the 'down' button on the elevator, she stepped in once the doors opened.

"Hi." Kofi greeted her once she was in. "Going down?" He asked.

Max nodded. "Yeah."

After Kofi pressed the button, he turned his attention back to her. "I'm Kofi." He said extending his hand.

"I'm Max." She replied with a smile. Accepting his hand, she shook it.

"Ah, so you're Johns sister?" He stated more so than asking.

"Yeah." She nodded with a smile.

"Nice to finally meet you!" He grinned.

"Nice to meet you too!" She said. Soon the elevator dinged and she was at her floor. "I'd love to stay and chat more, but I'm in a hurry." She said. "I'm sure I will see you backstage though!" She assured him before taking off once more and running back to Gail and Mickie's room.

"Let me in!" She said banging on the door, which quickly opened. "Thanks for calling!" She said going in to the bathroom to begin washing all the make-up off her face.

"No problem." Gail replied standing in the doorway. "I don't want you to get in trouble." She laughed.

"I don't want John to know just yet!" She said. "I'm not sure if I want him to know ever." She joked.

"So how was it?" Gail asked.

"I want to wait for Mickie so I can tell her too!" Max grinned sheepishly.

Max was just putting her pyjamas on when she heard the door open. "Where's Max?" Mickie asked with a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Right here." She said emerging from the bathroom.

"Oh, hey!" Mickie grinned. "John wants to talk to you." She said.

"Did he say what it's about?" She asked.

"No, he just said to go talk to him." She replied. "He's in the hall."

Max took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping out into the hall. "Hey John." She said trying to act casual.

"Hey sis. I just wanted to say thanks for setting me up with Mickie tonight!" He grinned.

"Oh." Max said relieved. "No problem. I knew how much you two liked each other, so I wanted you guys to go out."

"Well, thanks again!" He said hugging his baby sister. "I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun with Mickie and Gail. Goodnight." He said before asking to her to send Mickie back out.

Mickie emerged from the room moments later. "Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey yourself." He replied tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "I had a great time tonight! I'd like to take you out again!" He said. "I'll get back to you on the details!"

"I'd like that!" She grinned. "I'll see you later then."

John nodded before leaning in a placing a quick kiss on Mickie's lips. He didn't know if she felt comfortable kissing him yet. He also had no idea if his sister was watching through the peep hole. Once the short kiss was over, John headed back to his room as Mickie went inside hers.

Mickie was of course blushing when she entered. "You're brother is amazing!" She grinned.

"Yeah." Max replied letting the word drag a bit.

Mickie knew Max didn't want to hear the sweet details and things her brother said, so she changed the subject. "How was your date with Randy?" She asked.

"Amazing!" She grinned sitting down on one of the beds. "He's a really great kisser!" She gushed.

Both Mickie and Gail let out a collective 'Oh'. Max went into the details on how they started and ended the date with a lip-lock. She told them how Randy said he would protect her when she pretended to be scared. She also told them how he jumped once during the movie, and the cute way he tried to hide it by shifting in his seat.

They continued talking into the night about their respective dates before finally going to sleep. Max of course had Randy on her mind.

--

**Again, I'm so sorry it took so long to update this chapter! That's why I made this one a little longer than it would have been ;) I will also be working on a one shot that someone requested! It will be about Jeff Hardy, so be on the look out for it! **

**Thanks to ChristinaN, Hailey Egan, Liv Hardy, GraffitiArtistINC and Shaz Lyon for reading and Reviewing!**

**Cullens The Pack And Me Love: Yes they sometimes do make the wrong choices for the right reasons. MVP definitely did it for her own good, or at least that's what he thinks. Lol, I Know about my spelling mistakes, I use the spell checker and re-read it several times yet they still get past me. I'll just have to ignore the flamers!**

**Hotpocketbandit: You're welcome! I love them too! I haven't had one in so long though! I really want one now! And you MUST invite me to the next Hot pocket Party! ;)**

**Miles89: Thank you! That means a lot to me! I think that's one of the sweetest things any ones ever said to me on here!**

**xDarexToxDreamx: Lol she is a very bad girl! I'm sure one look at the legend killer would turn us all into bad girls! Haha.**

**Momijisan89: I guess you'll have to continue to read if you want to find out if he's changed ;) I tried to make the date with John and Mickie as cute as I could, but I was more focused on Max and Randy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter five!**

**--**

The week went by incredibly slowly for Max. John had signings and appearances all across the US, as did Randy. They were never in the same place though, she was sure the Booker's made sure of that. She cursed them mentally as she listened to her iPod. John was out sighing autographs and she was left along in their hotel room. She was bored out of her mind.

She had forgotten to ask Randy for his number, and she desperately wanted to hear his voice right now. Tonight was Monday Night Raw though, and she knew she would see Randy later. Sighing to herself, she decided to head down to the gym to get in a workout before John returned. After changing into her workout clothes, which consisted of Capri pants, and a tank top, she left her room and headed for the elevator.

Moments after pushing the 'down' button the doors opened and she stepped inside. "Hey Kofi!" She grinned when she saw who was in the elevator. "Sorry for running off on you last week!" She apologised.

"It's no problem." He said waving it off. "Heading to the gym?"

"Yeah." She nodded before looking at his attire. "You too?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied with a small laugh.

"I'm just going to hit the treadmill. We can be running buddy's!" She grinned.

"Sounds good!" He replied, stepping out of the elevator as the doors opened. Max following in step beside him.

After walking into the gym they found two treadmills side by side that weren't taken. Stepping onto them they set them to a comfortable pace. Max had her iPod with her, but figured since she was with Kofi, they would talk. Wrapping the headphones around the mp3 player, she placed it on the small book tray.

"Do you like music?" Kofi asked nodding toward the music player.

"Yeah." She laughed. "I never go anywhere without that."

"Who do you like?" He asked.

"I like a little of everything," She said. "But Breaking Benjamin and Rev Theory are my favorites!" She smiled.

"Those are my favorites too!" Kofi replied with a smile of his own. "What about movies?" He asked, "You gotta like movies!"

"I love horror movies!" She gushed. "The scarier the better!" She grinned.

"Have you seen the Haunting in Connecticut?" He asked.

"Yeah! I watched it last night with Ra...Gail." She said about to reveal she had watched it with Randy but made the save at the last second.

"That's cool." He said. "What about your favorite color?" He asked, fishing for more things they had in common.

"I'm very found of the color blue." She said after thinking for a moment.

"You were supposed to say yellow!" Kofi shot back jokingly. "That's my favorite color. That's why my ring gear is yellow." He said.

After an hour of jogging and talking, Max looked at her watch. John would be back soon and it would be time to head to the arena. "Well, I need to go, John will be back soon. Then we got to head to the arena." She said. "I really need a shower too, so I should get going." She said after realizing she was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Alright. I'll see you at the arena then!" He gave a small wave before continuing his run.

--

"Max?" John called entering the hotel room.

"In here." She yelled from in the bathroom. "Almost done." She said putting on the finishing touches of her make-up.

"Why are you wearing make-up?" He asked once she opened the door.

"I've always wore make-up." She said acting as if she always had. "Not my fault you never noticed."

"Well get your stuff together, we need to leave." He said slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Max nodded and grabbed her shoes and slipped them on. After sling her backpack over her shoulder, she placed her ear buds in her ears and pressed play on her iPod. After stepping out into the cool New York air, they quickly found the rental and took off for the arena. As they pulled out of the parking lot Max sent a wave to her new friend, Kofi.

"That reminds me." John said after seeing Kofi. Max had her music turned up so she couldn't hear him. "Hey." John said slightly louder. Max continued watching out the window as the New York scenery whipped by. "HEY!" John now yelled while simultaneously pulling an ear bud out.

"Ow. What the hell was that for!?" She asked rubbing at her ear.

"I ran into Kofi last night." He started. Max immediately began listening. Pulling out the other ear bud and and turning to look at him, she took a hard swallow. "He said you were all dressed up and had make-up on and your hair done. I just wanted to know why." He asked calmly.

"Oh, that." She said. "Uh, well. I lost a bet to Gail last night. Since I lost, she got to dress me up and I had to walk around the hotel for ten minutes." She said hoping John would buy it.

"You agreed to that before the bet?" He asked, not buying it for a second.

"Yeah." She replied, ending the eye contact he had made.

John didn't say anything more. He knew she was hiding something, he just didn't know what. Was she dating with one of the wrestlers and just didn't want him to know? He figured it had to be something like that, or she was at least smitten with one. But which one was the question.

--

"I'm gonna go wish Mickie good luck and then hand out with Gail." Max said grabbing her iPod and darting out the door before John could stop her. Max walked through the halls looking for the Divas locker room. After finding it she knocked on the door only for it to be opened before her knock was even finished. She expected Gail or Mickie to open the door since they were waiting for her, but instead it was Beth Phoenix.

"Move it." Beth glared pushing Max into the wall and walking by with her head held high. The force of the push knocked the MP3 player from Max's hand. It hit the floor in several different pieces.

"Ow." Max whispered as she held onto her head. Beth was quite strong and the simplest push into a wall could hurt.

"You OK?" Mickie and Gail asked standing in the door way.

"Yeah," Max sighed, bending down she picked up the broken pieces of her beloved iPod. "Great." She murmured. "Someone really needs to knock her off her high horse." She added moving into the locker room.

"We've tried." Mickie and Gail replied in unison. "Want some ice?"

"No. I'll be OK." She said shaking her head. "I just wanted to come wish you good luck in your match tonight." Max glanced over at Mickie. "It's just against Rosa though, so it's not like you need the luck." She laughed.

"That's true!" Gail added with a laugh as well.

"Thanks." Mickie laughed too. "Seen your Legend Killer yet?"

"Not yet." Max said. "I was gonna go find his locker room after I wisher you luck."

"What are you waiting for!?" Mickie asked. "Go find him!"

"OK, OK." Max laughed as Mickie was pushing her from the room.

--

"Max." Randy grinned from ear to ear as he opened the door. "Glad to see you!"

"Glad to see you too!" She smiled back.

"Hey, what happened?" He asked noticing the broken iPod in her hand, and her other hand holding her head.

"Beth pushed me into a wall." She replied, rolling her eyes at the thought of the 'Glamazon'.

"What!?" He asked, his voice raised ever so slightly. "Why?"

"Apparently I was in her way." She shrugged.

"That's bullshit!" He was now angry and paced across the room. Looking back at Max, his expression softened and he moved to stand in front of her once more. "You OK?" He asked softly, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"I'm fine." She said lightly pressing her cheek into his hand. "More upset than anything, really. My iPod's broken." She said holding up the broken pieces. Removing his hand from her cheek, he once again snaked it around her waist before placing his lips on her. It was a short kiss, but very sweet. "How about you?" She asked. "You OK?"

"I'm feeling pretty great, actually." He said leading her to the leather couch. "I got a three on one gauntlet match with Cena tonight. I'm excited about kicking his ass." He grinned.

"Yeah." Max let the word drag.

"What?" Randy raised a brow. "Don't tell me you're a Cena fan." He laughed.

"Well, not really a fan." She said.

"Want to hang out after the show again?" He asked, wanting a subject change.

"I'd like that." She said.

"I hate to have to kick you out, but I gotta change into my ring gear. Unless," He said with a smirk on his lips. "You wanna stay and watch?" He asked, but it was more of a joke than an actual invitation. However if she accepted he wouldn't deny her the pleasure of seeing him changing.

"I'd love too, but I'm sure my brother will be looking for me soon." She said patting him on the thigh. "So I should get going. Here's my number. Call me when you're ready for me to come over to hang out." She said handing him a piece of paper with her cell phone number on it.

Randy nodded and took the little piece of paper before getting up and walking Max to the door. After placing a sweet kiss on her lips once more, she made her way out of Randy's locker room in search of John. After Max had gotten out of ear shot, Randy called over the nearest stage hand.

"Hey." He said. "I got a job for you. I need you to go to the nearest electronic store and pick something up for me." Randy said before giving the details about what he wanted the man to buy.

--

"You will never guess who I just saw leave Randy Orton's locker room!" Jillian all but squealed to Beth.

"I don't think I care." Beth replied, she had never really cared for Randy, mostly because of the way he used women.

"Oh you will!" Jillian grinned.

Beth looked at her friends impatient expression. She guessed it wouldn't hurt to know what Jillian saw. "Who?" She asked.

"Max!" Jillian grinned once more. "You know what this means!?"

"I'm gonna make that brat wish she'd never gotten in my way!" Beth replied, a sinister looking grin upon her features.

--

"Hey sis." John said noticing his sister approaching from the other end of the hall.

"Hey." She replied stopping when she reached him.

"Where you been?" He asked shooting a glance her way while h e picked up a bottle of water.

"I was just hanging out with Mickie." She said, hoping he'd buy it.

"That's strange." He said putting his full attention on her. "Cause I was just with Mickie."

"Oh..Well I was with Mickie, until she left to hang out with you. Then I was with Gail." She said stuttering through her sentence.

John starred her down for a moment before speaking. "OK." He shrugged. Of course he didn't believe her. He didn't think she was anyone bad, he had heard from Kofi earlier on that they had hung out at the gym. Then of course there was that little wave she sent him as they left the parking lot.

Max gave a nervous smile. "I'm gonna go back to your locker room and watch the rest of the show."

"Alright, I'll be there shortly." He said pulling her to his side giving her a one armed hug. He placed a kiss on the top of her head before playfully pushing her away. "See you later."

Max nodded as she walked off, making her way to Johns locker room again. What she didn't know though, was Jillian had seen the whole thing, and took several pictures of the hug and innocent brotherly kiss. She smiled to herself as she made her way back to the 'Glamazon'.

"I don't get it." She said to Beth after walking in the Divas locker room. "Won't he know or find out he's her brother and that they're not dating?" Jillian asked skeptically.

"I'm sure he will find out, but by the time he does, it'll be too late. You know Randy has a temper. I'll show him the pictures, he'll get mad at her, then when she tries to tell him the truth, he won't listen." Beth said. "By the time he finds out, she wont want anything to do with him."

"What if this doesn't work?" Jillian asked, still unsure that her plan would work. "What if he already knows he's her brother?"

"It will work!" Beth sighed. "If he already knew that, he wouldn't be with her. You know how much he hates Cena."

"What about telling John? I think we're doing this backwards." Jillian trailed off.

"We tell Randy first, John will forgive her eventually. Randy won't!" Beth said sounding sure of herself.

"So you just want to wreck her relationship with Randy?" Jillian asked now catching on.

Beth nodded. "Yes."

"When are we going to show Randy the pictures?"

"Soon." Was all Beth said.

--

Max sat on the plush leather couch in Johns locker room and watched the provided monitor. "Good luck!" She called to John as he left the room for his three on one handicapped match.

Soon after he left, his music hit the arena and the crowd made a standing ovation. Max smiled at the thought of her brother being every ones hero. After he posed for the crowd and threw his shirt out, 'Break the Walls Down' began playing and Chris Jericho made his way out. Max rolled her eyes at the arrogant man who held his championship belts over his shoulders.

"Hey." Mickie said walking in."

"Hey." Max greeted in return. Turning her eyes back to the monitor, she watched as the match got underway. John quickly had the upper hand, but as the match progressed Jericho bean to retaliate and John found himself in the Walls of Jericho. He countered however and won the first of three matches moments later.

Mickie and Max sat in silence as the Big Show entered the arena. "You should play Nurse Mickie tonight." Max laughed.

"I should." She laughed as well.

"I'm gonna hang out with Randy again." Max grinned before grimacing at the monitor. Big Show now had John in a massive bear hug.

"I hope he doesn't get too hurt." Mickie said. She wanted to play Naughty Nurse Mickie, not Nurse Mickie who had to feed John jello through a straw.

Miraculously John survived his match with Big Show. Randy quickly made his way out. Randy though John had been incapacitated, but he was paying possum more than anything. John speared Randy down and asked for the Hell in a Cell to be lowered over the ring. Randy tried to slither out underneath it, but didn't make it.

John chased Randy around the ring before he was finally able to escape. It wasn't for long though. Randy began climbing the cell with John following closely behind. Once they were atop the structure, Randy begged John to not do anything stupid. It was just an attempt to get the upper hand on John, which didn't work. John quickly planted Randy with the Attitude Adjustment on top of the cell to end the show.

"Looks like you can play Nurse Max." Mickie said sympathetically.

"Yeah." Max replied sounding less than enthused.

"I'm gonna go ahead and get back to the hotel. After you've hung out with Randy, you can take my place in Gail and I's room." Mickie said giving Max sly grin. Max shuddered at the thought of what Mickie had planned.

--

"Randy!" Beth called after him.

Randy heard her voice but ignored her. He never liked her, and right now didn't have time for whatever crap she had to say.

"Randy!" Beth called again as she jogged up behind him.

"Go away Beth." Randy said holding the back of his head, which hurt from the solid chain link steal of the cell.

"I just need one minute!" She said.

"Go away." He repeated.

"I need to show you something. It's about Max." Beth said finally getting his attention.

Randy stopped in his tracks and sighed before turning to look at her. "What?" He asked.

Beth pulled the cell phone from her pocket and showed it to Randy. "I know you and Max have a thing going on. We divas talk." She added seeing the look on his face that asked how she knew.

Nodding his head he finally looked at the phone. He gritted his teeth at the picture. "What the.." He didn't finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry." Beth said feigning sympathy. "I thought you should know, so you don't get hurt." Putting the phone back in her pocket, she turned on her heel and walked away. She had a smirk on her face. After all, she did just ruin Max's relationship with Randy, didn't she?

Randy was fuming now. He couldn't believe the one woman he finally wanted something more with, and she was cheating on him. With John Cena no less. Passing by a table with miscellaneous equipment on it, Randy knocked it over to let out some of his anger.

"Randy, you OK?" Cody asked approaching him.

"Do me a favor." Randy demanded. Cody nodded obediently. "Follow Max to her hotel, and tell me what room she's in." That was all Randy asked before he walked into his locker room.

"Will do." Cody replied slightly confused as to why Randy didn't just ask her himself, but he kn ew better than to question the Legend Killer.

--

Randy was just entering the lobby of the hotel when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" He asked angrily.

"Randy, it's Cody. Max is in room two-thirteen." He said, informing him of his findings.

"Thanks, man." Randy said flipping his phone close. "What room is John Cena in?" He asked the receptionist.

"Let me see." She said typing the name into the computer. "Two-thirteen." She said with a smile.

Randy ran his hand over his chin before slamming his fist on the counter top, startling the receptionist. Growling to himself, he made his way up to his room before calling Max and informing her he was waiting for her.

--

**So I'm kind of evil for ending this chapter here. Randy will confront Max in the next chapter and we'll find out what he has to say! Don't worry, the next update will be soon! Promise!**

**Thanks to Hailey Egan, Cullens The Pack And Me Love, xSamiliciousx, Alana2Awesome, Gurl42069, and Orton for reading and reviewing!!**

**GraffittiArtist INC: She knows what shes doing! I think lol. **

**Viridianaln9: You will find out the rest in the next chapter!**

**xDarexToxDreamx: Lol yes that was some date! A date I wouldn't mind with the Legend killer!**

**Hotpocketbandit: Thank you! You have an invite to any I may have as well! :)**

**I'mxAxRockstar: Johns reaction wont be for a little while, but Randy's is in the next chapter! Yes drama will ensue!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six, Enjoy!**

--

Randy paced back and fourth in front of the door as he waited for Max's arrival. Once the knock on the door came, he immediately opened it. Max grinned as she entered, but soon her smile faltered. "What's wrong?" She asked as he closed the door.

Pushing her against the wall, he harshly pressed his lips against hers. "I'm going to ask you something, and I want the truth." He said once his lips left hers. His voice was low and deep, yet eerily calm. Max could only nod. "Are you fucking John Cena?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Max's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what he just asked. "What!? No!" She said while simultaneously shaking her head.

Randy cocked his head to the side before sighing. Placing both of his hands on the wall on either side of her, he let out a low growl. "I'm gonna ask you one more time, and I want the truth." He had locked his eyes with hers, it was like they were piercing through to her soul. "Are you fucking John Cena!?" He asked once more, his voice growing louder with each word.

"I said no!" She yelled back pushing him back so she could distance herself from him.

"Then why did Beth show me a picture of you two hugging and kissing?" He asked, his voice dripping with venom.

'What are you talking about?" She was confused right now, she had no idea what he was talking about. Then suddenly it dawned on her. Beth must have taken a picture when her and John had been at the concession table. "Randy," She started, but he cut her off.

"Get out." Was all he said.

"Please let me explain." She pleaded. "It's not what you think!" He stood still a few feet from her, his hands on his hips and a 'spill it' look on his face. "I haven't been completely truthful with you. John Cena." She started, thoughts of what Randy would say when she told him filled her mind. "Is my brother." She finished. Turning her head, she couldn't look Randy in the face.

Randy just laughed. That was the most rediculous thing he'd heard. "I said I wanted the truth."

"But Randy--" Max started but he cut her off mid sentence.

"You know, the first girl I start to let in and she sleeps with the guy I hate most. Then lies about it." He chuckled to himself again. His laughter quickly turned to anger once more though. "I even got you something earlier." He said moving over to his duffel bag. He pulled out a white box. "An iPod to replace you're broken one." He said before violently throwing it across the room.

Max didn't know what to say, it was the sweetest thing any guy had ever done. Not the fact he bought her something, just the thought behind it. Randy quickly crossed the room and pushed Max into the wall once more before roughly pressing his lips against hers. Breaking the forced kiss, he punched his hand into the wall, missing her head by only inches. He didn't mean too, nor want to hit her, so he hit the wall. He closed his eyes before taking a hard swallow and growled at her. "Get out. I don't want to hear anymore of your god damned lies!"

Grabbing her by the arm, his grip tight, he pushed her towards the door. Opening it, he shoved her out before slamming the door behind her. Randy was seething, he was so pissed right now, the only thing that would calm him would be the soothing burn of alcohol so he decided he needed a drink.

--

Max made her trek back to the room that belonged to Gail and Mickie. However, only Gail occupied it at the moment, Mickie was off with John somewhere. Finally reaching the door, Max knocked on it and was quickly let in. "Whats wrong?" Gail asked seeing the tears on her face. "Beth showed Randy a picture of me and John hugging and he accused me of sleeping with him." She said making her way in and sitting on the edge of one of the beds. "He yelled at me. It was scary." She admitted.

"Oh, honey." Gail said sitting beside her and wrapping an arm around Max's shoulders.

"I told him the truth though. About John being my brother." Max sighed. "He didn't believe me."

"What are you going to do?" Gail asked.

"I don't know." Max shrugged. "He bought me a new iPod to replace my broken one." She smiled at the thought of the sweet gesture. "But if I tell John, he will be mad at me for lying to him."

"Well, what ever you do, if you decide to tell John, I'll be here!" Gail gave a soft smile and squeezed Max's shoulders. "Wait... Why did Beth show Randy a picture of you and John. How did she even know about you and Randy?"

Max wondered that too. "I don't know." She said. "Why is she trying to ruin my life?" Max asked.

"That's who she is." Gail said. "She's a life ruiner! She'll get hers one day." She was sure of that.

"Yeah." Max sighed, not sure if that would happen some day or not.

"Hey, why don't we get in our pj's and watch a movie?" Gail suggested to help get Max's mind off of Randy.

Max thought for a moment before smiling. "That'd be fun." She said.

After changing into her sleepwear, which consisted of a pair of shorts and a WWE tee shirt, She climbed onto the bed in which Mickie would have occupied if she were there. Laying on her stomach at the end of the bed, she focused her attention on the TV. Gail flipped through the available movies until she found one that might be good.

"How's the Hangover sound?" Gail asked.

"Sounds great! This movie looks hilarious!" She grinned, though it was forced.

Gail nodded before pressing play on the remote and the movie started. Gail's laughter filled the room within seconds, Max just didn't have it in her to laugh.

--

Randy sat at the hotel bar, downing a shot of whiskey. The warm liquid burned his throat as he drank. Randy of course wasn't the type to be upset over a girl, at least that's what everyone thought. Cause here he was, brooding over a girl. The last girl he let in hurt him deeply, and he had promised to not let another one in. The first girl he decided to be sincere with and not just being with her to add another notch in his bedpost ended up betraying him. He was just thankful he hadn't revealed anything serious about him self.

"Hey man, what are you doing down here?" Cody asked, giving Randy a small pat on his shoulder as he sat on the stool next to him. "Thought you'd be up in your screwing your girl."

"Fuck you." Randy snapped. Cody had unknowingly hit a sore spot.

"Sorry." Cody mumbled a bit surprised. "Something happen with your girl?" Cody asked timidly.

"Yeah." Randy replied downing another shot. "She's sleeping with Cena."

"Oh. That really sucks. I'm sorry man..." Cody said before he realized Rand had said Cena, her brother. "...Wait. What?"

"Are you deaf? I said she's sleeping with Cena." Randy replied raising his voice and grabbing the attention of the few patrons in the Bar.

"Cena is her brother. Who told you they were sleeping together?" Cody asked slightly confused.

"Beth told me." Randy said then realized what Cody just said. "Cena really is her brother?"

"Yeah, almost everyone knows." Cody said. "You didn't?"

"No I didn't!" He growled. "God dammit! I yelled at her and kicked her out of my room and accused her of sleeping with Cena."

"That's not good, did you even ask her about him?"

"I did, and I didn't believe her." Randy rubbed his hand over the back of his head. "Shit. I gotta go find her, and apologise. I just hope she forgives me."

"Whoa. Randy Orton is going to apologise? I'm speechless." Cody joked.

Randy glared at him before silently getting up and leaving. Randy was definitely mad at himself, she was telling him the truth and he didn't believe her. Yet he believed Beth, the Diva who lied and tried to hurt any other woman she didn't like. He shook his head at himself, he felt stupid.

After making his way through the hotel he arrived to the room in which Max shared with her brother. He knocked on the door and Mickie quickly answered. He didn't say anything at first, he thought maybe he had the wrong room. "Is Max around?" He asked finally.

"No, she's not here." Mickie whispered, John was in the bathroom but he had amazing hearing.

"Do you know where I can find her?" He whispered back.

"She's with Gail. It's room one thirty-three." Quickly, Mickie closed the door on Randy as John emerged from the bathroom.

Randy sighed to himself as the door was shut in his face."Thanks." He mumbled sarcastically.

Continuing down the hall, he stopped when he reached the room Mickie said she'd be in. He knocked on the door lightly.

Max and Gail looked at each other wondering who would be visiting them at this hour. Gail was the first to get up, moving to the door, she looked through the peep hole and saw who their visitor was. "It's Randy."

"Tell him I'm not here." Max said getting up from her spot on the bed and locking herself in the bathroom.

Gail slowly opened the door before glaring at Randy. "What do you want!?" She demanded.

"I guess Max told you what happened." Randy said feeling ashamed of himself. "Is she here?"

"No, she's not. She left really upset and I don't know where she went." Gail shrugged.

"Well, if you see her, tell her I want to apologise." Randy said sincerely before turning on his heel and walking away.

Gail shut the door and watched Randy walk away through the peep hole. Once she was sure he was gone, she told Max she could come out. Tears once more streaked her face. "He told me to tell you, he wants to apologise."

Max wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sure he does." She said, her voice merely a whisper.

"He sounded sincere, and looked like he felt bad about it." Gail said, really feeling Randy meant it.

"I just want to go to bed." Max said not feeling like watching the rest of the movie.

Gail nodded in understanding. She didn't blame Max either, the guy she liked just yelled at her and accused her of sleeping with someone else, of course she should be upset.

--

John Cena broke the kiss he shared with Mickie. "What's wrong?" Mickie asked.

"I keep thinking about Max." He replied.

"Well that's what every girl wants to hear." She laughed. "My boyfriend can't kiss me without thinking of his sister."

"No. That's not what I mean." He sighed. "I feel like she's keeping something from me. Actually I know she's keeping something from me."

"Like what?" Mickie asked faking confusion.

"I think she's dating one of the guys, but she won't tell me. Like she's afraid I wont like whoever it is."

"I really don't know." Mickie lied.

"Is it Kofi? I've seen them talking a lot. I wouldn't be mad if she was into him." He said truthfully. Kofi was a good, respectful guy. "No, wait, I know, it's the Great Khali!" He joked. "Oh, how bout the Miz?"

Mickie laughed, while Khali was a great kisser, Max definitely wasn't into him. And the Miz was annoying. "She's not dating any of them." She laughed.

"Oh, I know!" John said. "I know! It's Randy Orton!" He was obviously joking, Max couldn't stand the guy.

"What!?" Mickie yelled, her face going slack.

"It was a joke, Mick." John laughed. "Calm down, I know she hates him, you should have seen her when he kicked our dad in the head, she wanted to kill him!"

"Well thats not funny!" Mickie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. When John had said Randy, it scared the hell out of her, not for herself, but for Max. If John found out about them two, he'd blow his top.

"Alright, I'm sorry, I won't joke like that again." John said putting his hands up defensively. Mickie's reaction definitely struck him as odd, why would she get so upset over a joke about Max dating Randy? He knew Max wouldn't even give that guy a second look, but he pushed the thought away.

--

**I am so so so so very sorry it took me this long to update! I feel so horrible! I wanted to get this chapter done and up by Christmas but that didn't work out. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I really do love you guys! This story has the most reviews out of all the other story's I've written! That is so awesome, and I have you guys to thank for that, so Thank you very much! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**A special thanks to EdwardCullenLover619, Beckyxo, xSamiliciousx, SouthernCharm21, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, BreakingDawn105, Viridianaln9, Tophersmommy06, LivHardy, GraffittiArtistINC, for reviewing! You guys Rock!**

**Magooke:Lol I love the spell check too and I hate when people don't use it! It's there for a reason and it wouldn't hurt to take an extra minute to use it!**

**Joviper54:Yeah I just thought John seemed the type to be a cool big brother to a sister, so I gave him one lol. I really think Randy could be that way too! He may be a jerk out in the ring but I think he's a big sweetheart to the ladies.**

**xDarexToxDreamx:Max will definitely have some explaining to do to John because of all her lies, I haven't decided how John will react though haha.**

**xI'mxAxRockstarx: Beth has a motive for doing this, I haven't revealed it yet but I will soon!**

**CullensThePackAndMeLove: No please don't cry! I don't want you to cry cause I ended it with a cliffhanger lol. I'd feel so bad!**

**Hotpocketbandit:I think women are so conniving is because it's in our genes? I don't know, maybe not. Ah, a nation wide hot pocket party! Sounds great! And all my readers and reviewers are invited ;)**

**ShazLyons: John just might kick Randy's ass. You'll have to keep reading to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7!

--

Randy walked through the doors that Hell In A Cell was being held in. Just by looking at him, you would think someone close to him had died. He had a sullen look on his face, his shoulders were slumped, and he was almost dragging his duffel bag on the floor behind him. He hadn't seen Max since he kicked her out of his room and yelled at her. He tried calling but she never answered. He didn't blame her though, he wouldn't answer his phone calls either after the way he acted.

In the past week without seeing Max he had been so out of it. His matches at the house shows were lacking, he only won two of them. The rest he got disqualified. He got pissed off and used a chair or didn't break on the count of five during a submission hold. He didn't care though, all he cared about was getting Max back.

He felt guilty at the way he treated her. He never had guilt, he could do anything he wanted and have a guilt free conscience, but Max changed that about him. He honestly couldn't stand himself right now. He sighed as he approached his locker room. Pushing the door open he stepped inside and tossed his bag to the floor.

His match wasn't for a while so he figured he would walk around and see if he could find Max. The past week she hadn't even been at the house shows, she was obviously avoiding him. _'I'd avoid me too.'_ Randy thought to himself. He could be such a prick sometimes, he promised himself one thing though. He would never EVER be one to Max again.

--

Max sighed as she walked through the halls of the arena. She hadn't been backstage in a week. She had been in her hotel room that she now shared with Gail, and sulked. She was depressed, she hadn't know Randy for long but he still hurt her. She knew better than to get involved with him in the first place though. She knew who he was and what he did. Why should he treat her any differently?

After finally reaching an empty hallway, she sat on a crate and opened the book she had been reading. She hadn't got to replace her beloved iPod yet, so she was reading. She wasn't even paying much attention to the book, she was more of a listener, not a reader. She sighed closing the book and sitting it next to her. She wasn't even sure what it was about, it was just something Gail gave her to occupy her mind, but it wasn't working.

She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, Randy was the first thing she saw in her mind. She just couldn't escape him. "Hey there, beautiful." Max groaned inwardly as a mans voice, one she recognized, come from beside her. God this guy was annoying, and he looked like a donkey. Max laughed to herself as she though of insults in her head.

"You new around here?" He asked.

"Not really." She replied annoyed.

"Ah, well, I'm Mike. Better known as 'The Miz'" He grinned extending his hand.

She sighed, she knew who he was, she wasn't an idiot. "I'm Max." She looked at his hand for a moment before finally shaking it. Instead of shaking it though, he lifted her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it. She rolled her eyes at the 'sweet' gesture.

"What do you say, after the show we go back to my hotel room?" He asked, that smirk he always had was now playing across his features.

"I'll pass." She said disgusted, removing her hand from his grip.

"Awe, come on babe." He grinned. "You know you'll like it."

Max shook her head and hopped off the crate. Grabbing her book she started to walk past him when he grabbed a hold of her wrist. "Alright, if you wanna do it here, then we will." He said pulling her back to him and shoving her against the wall. He moved against her and used his weight to keep her in place.

"Get off me!" She yelled before his hand was placed over her mouth to muffle her screams and pleas for help.

"Shut up!" He yelled. "You will attract attention."

_'That's the point you idiot!'_ She thought as she tried pushing him away but he was too strong for her.

"This won't...." The Miz was cut off as he was tackled to the ground. Max was knocked to the floor as well, but she wasn't hurt. After getting herself into a sitting position, she finally looked to her savior. _'Randy!'_ Her mind screamed happily.

Randy was pummeling Miz, his fist raining down on his skull. "You son of a bitch!" He yelled. He couldn't stand the Miz as it was, and now he was manhandling Max trying to do who knows what. He was so angry right now, he didn't care about anything but hurting Miz.

Mike had his arms over his face, trying to protect himself from the incoming fists. Randy stopped for only a second to glance toward Max, Mike saw this as an opportunity and shoved Randy off him before getting up and scurrying away.

Randy growled and slammed his open palms against the concrete floor before turning his full attention to Max. "Oh god, Max." He said holding her face in his hands tenderly. A few tears were running down her face, she was terrified right now. Had Randy not shown up, who knows what Miz would have done.

"I..I..I'm OK." She stuttered.

"I'm gonna kill him when I see him again!" He said angrily. His expression softened quickly though. "I'm so sorry." He said. "Sorry for everything! For yelling at you, for not believing you! I'm sorry Max, please forgive me?" He pleaded.

Max could see the sincerity in his eyes, could see he truly was sorry. "I..I don't know Randy."

"Max, I've been so miserable this week without you! I'll never yell at you again! I swear!" He wasn't lying. He would never yell at her for anything again.

"Randy, you accused me of cheating on you and we technically weren't even together!" She sighed.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'll never do it again!" He promised.

"I have male friends Randy, are you going to accuse me of sleeping with them too?" She asked. She was still slightly angry at their fight, but since Randy had just saved her, she desperately wanted to forgive him.

"I'll never accuse you of anything again!" He swallowed hard, he was being honest and hoped she believed him.

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and looking into his. Placing her hand on top of his, which was still cupping her cheek, she nodded. "I forgive you." She replied, going against her better judgment. Again Randy only cared about himself, so what made her any different?

Randy grinned from ear to ear before pulling her against him. Wrapping his massive arms around her, he kissed the top of her head. "I am so sorry!" He said again.

"I know." Max whispered. She could see the truthfulness in his face and hear it in his voice.

"You wanna go back to my locker room?" He asked. "I got something for you."

Max smiled a little and nodded. "OK."

Randy got to his feet from his position on the concrete floor and reached his hand out to Max to help her up. Once she was up he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lead her towards his locker room.

"So... John Cena's really your brother?" Randy asked slightly disappointed.

"Yes." Max laughed. "He's my brother. And I haven't told him about you and me yet, so we kinda need to keep this a secret."

"Secret?" Randy asked. "Alright, I think I can do that, although Cody and Ted already know."

"So do Gail and Mickie." Max giggled. "Apparently so does Beth." She sighed.

"We'll take care of her." Randy said waving a dismissive hand before opening the door to his locker room.

Max walked in an sat down on the plush leather couch. "So what did you get me?" She grinned.

Randy laughed lightly as he walked over to his duffel bag. "I got you an iPod to replace your broken one, and the one I broke." He said handing her the box.

"This is the sweetest thing any guy has ever given me!" She smiled.

"An iPod is the sweetest thing any guy has ever given you?!" He asked.

"Well, the thought behind it, not so much the gift itself." She said.

"Ah." He nodded before kneeling down on the floor in front of her. He grinned at her before leaning in and placing a sweet kiss on her lips. "I've missed those lips." He said leaning his forehead against hers.

"So... ...About 'us'." She began. "I'd..."

"I'd like," He cut her off. "For you to be my girl."

"I'd like that too!" She smiled placing a kiss on his lips this time.

"You hungry?" He asked as his stomach growled.

"Yeah." Max nodded. "I haven't eaten much this past week."

"Me either." Randy said. "How bout I go get us some food from the concession table and bring it back?"

"Sounds good." She grinned.

Randy kissed Max once more, this time a little longer, until they were interrupted by Max's cell phone ringing. "My brother." She said looking at the caller ID. Randy rolled his eyes as she answered. "Be right back." He mouthed.

"Hello?" Max asked as she gave Randy a small nod.

"Hey, where are you?" John asked from the other end.

"Um, around." She replied.

"Um, around where?" He asked more specifically.

"I'm, uh, I found a quiet place to read my book." She said, hoping he'd believe her.

"Hm, alright." He replied skeptically. He figured she must be hanging out with her 'secret boyfriend'. "Can you meet me in my locker room in half an hour?" He asked.

"Sure. What's up?" She asked.

"I just need to talk to you about something."

"Oh." Max replied letting the word drag. "OK. I'll see you in half an hour then?" She asked to make sure.

"Yep." John confirmed.

Max smiled at Randy as he re-entered and quickly said her goodbyes to John before hanging up.

"Here you go." Randy said holding out a bottle of water to her.

"Thank you." She said taking what he had to offer.

Randy nodded and sat down next to Max. "They didn't have much food other than snacks, so I got some fruit. That OK?" He asked holding out the plate to her.

"It's great." She smiled before pulling a strawberry of the plate and taking a bite of it. "I love fruit. Especially strawberry's."

"So do I." He said grabbing a hold of her hand as she was about to take another bite. The fruit was less than an inch away from her lips when he leaned in and used his lips to pull the sweet fruit from her fingers. Seconds after he leaned in the rest of the way and placed his lips on hers, sharing the strawberry with her.

Once they parted Max licked her lips and grinned. "That's the best tasting strawberry I've ever had."

"Me too." Randy replied, his voice husky. "I'm suddenly not hungry anymore."

"Me either." She replied, taking the plate from Randy and sitting it on the floor. Wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders, she leaned back on the arm of the couch, pulling him on top of her.

He growled lightly and nuzzled his face against her cheek before placing light kisses along her jaw line. She wanted to feel his lips on hers once more, and he knew that, so he softly placed his lips upon hers. He started the kiss off slow before running his tongue along her lips, wanting entrance into her mouth once more. She quickly obliged and playfully battled her tongue with his.

Keeping himself propped up above her with one arm, he trailed his other down her side, letting his fingertips ghost over her silky smooth legs. A slight shiver ran through her body as his finger tickled her skin. She moaned into the kiss that had not been broken yet and wrapped her leg around his waist.

This time, Max trailed her hands down Randy's body, stopping at the edge of his shirt. Slipping her fingers beneath it, she began pulling it up his torso. Sensing what she was doing, Randy sat up, momentarily breaking the kiss, and pulled his t-shirt off and flung it across the room. Leaning back down his crashed his lips onto hers.

The temperature in the room was suddenly getting hot, especially the heat both their bodies were emitting. Simultaneously they both moaned into the kiss they still shared. Randy grinned lightly as he knew she was enjoying the passion they were sharing. Deciding she was wearing too much clothing at the moment, Randy slipped his fingers beneath the hem of her shirt and began to pull it off of her.

"Hey have you seen..." Cody started to ask as he entered the room. "Whoa. Sorry!" He added turning around.

Quickly the passion between the two fizzled as the Legacy member ruined the moment. "Jesus. Don't you knock!?" Randy yelled, quickly pulling Max's shirt back down.

"Sorry, but Cena's looking for Max and I thought you might know where she was." Cody said, his back still turned to them.

"It's been a half an hour already!?" Max asked herself and pulled out her phone. _Two Missed Calls_ The screen read. In their moment of passion Max hadn't even heard her phone ring, and had completely forgotten the time. "My brother's gonna kill me!" She said lightly pushing Randy off her and getting up. "I was supposed to meet up with him so we could talk." She said pecking Randy on the lips. "I'll be back as soon as I can!" Running to the door she reached out for the doorknob, but stopped. Quickly she ran back to Randy and kissed him again before running out the door.

Her lips had barely even touched his the kiss was so quick, but he knew she would be back. Once the door closed behind her, he turned his attention to Cody. "Next time, knock." He said angrily.

"Sorry." Cody said. "I didn't know you'd be undressing a girl in here."

"Yeah, well." He shrugged. "Hey, go follow Max. Miz was harassing her earlier and I wanna make sure he doesn't try anything."

"Alright." Cody nodded before walking out the door and following behind Max. She was about ten feet in front of him. She began walking quicker once she heard footsteps following behind her. "Hey! It's just me." Cody yelled to her, quickening his pace as well.

Max turned back to look at him then slowed down and waited for him to catch up. "Sorry. Thought you were The Miz." She sighed a breath of relief.

"Randy said he was harassing you earlier. What happened?" He asked, walking in step beside her.

"Well," She started not sure how to tell him what happened. "He tried to force himself on me."

"That guy is such a sleaze. You OK?" He asked, even though he was sure she was, he just wanted to check.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded. "Randy saved me actually. Got him off me." She smiled.

"Randy can be a good guy when he wants to be." Cody said.

"I've noticed." She replied. "So why are you following me?"

"Randy asked me to. He didn't know where Miz was and didn't want him to find you alone."

"Oh." Max nodded, "So you're like my bodyguard?" She laughed.

"In a way." He replied with a laugh of his own.

"There's John." She said. "Hang back here OK?"

Cody nodded as Max ran toward her brother. "Hey." She said moving to his other side so his back would be to Cody. "Sorry I got caught up in my book."

"Right." John nodded as he ushered her into his locker room. "Sit." He said pointing to a chair.

Max took a hard swallow before doing what she was told. "Whats up?" She asked nonchalantly even though she knew she was about to be interrogated.

"Max," He started. "I want you to be completely honest with me! OK?"

"OK," Max sighed.

"Are you seeing one of the guys?" He asked sitting in a chair across from her.

Max hesitated for a moment before answering. "Yes." She said finally.

"Alright. Now we're getting somewhere." He replied, knowing the next question was going to be harder for her to answer. "Who is it?"

Max sighed. "John, I don't want to tell you yet. I want to make sure it works out between us before I tell you." She was lying of course, that wasn't why she wasn't telling him.

"Is it Kofi?" He asked. "I know you guys have been going to the gym everyday this past week. And I know you've been hanging out with him."

"It's not Kofi." She said. "He's just my friend and gym buddy." She said.

"You sure?" He asked. "Kofi's a great guy, I wouldn't mind."

"It's not Kofi." She said truthfully.

"You're really not gonna tell me?"

"No!" Max laughed. "Not yet."

"Well, I'll be here when you're ready to tell me. It's killing me!" He chuckled. "I think it's killing Mickie even more that she can't talk to me about it."

"I know, and I'm sorry." She said apologetically.

"It's OK." He said standing up. "Just tell me soon! Now get out of here. I got to get ready for my match soon."

"Alright," Max nodded before hugging her big brother. "I'll see you later, and good luck in your match!"

"Thanks." John nodded hugging her back. "Keep out of trouble!" He yelled to her as she left the room.

After leaving Johns locker room, Max headed back down the hall in search of Cody. "Hey." She said rounding the corner.

"So what did he want?" Cody asked as they began the trek back to Randy's locker room.

"He wants to know who I'm dating." She said. "He thinks it's Kofi."

"Kofi?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, we've sorta been gym buddy's this past week." She said.

"Ah. Does Randy know?"

"I don't think so, but we're just friends, nothing more!" She said, putting a lot of emphasis on the word _nothing_.

"Just let Randy know, so he doesn't jump to conclusions again!" Cody warned her.

"I will." She replied.

Cody nodded as they reached the Legend Killers locker room. "See you later!" He said bidding her a farewell before heading to his locker room.

Max slowly opened the door and stepped inside but quickly turned around once she saw what was waiting for her. "Sorry." She said, even though she wasn't sorry in the least bit. Randy was changing into his ring gear when she opened the door and his trunks were around his knees.

"It's OK." He laughed, he wasn't shy at all and definitely didn't mind Max seeing what he had to offer. "You can turn around now." He grinned once he had pulled his trunks up.

Max slowly glanced back before fully turning around. "Sorry. I should have knocked first." She said, her cheeks red.

"Don't worry about it!" He said, "And, you never have to knock. So what did your brother want?"

"He's knows I'm dating someone, but he doesn't know who yet. I don't want to tell him, and he knows, so he's gonna be on me like a hound dog." She replied.

"Guess we're gonna have to be extra careful then?"

"Yeah." Max nodded, "Though he does think it's Kofi I'm seeing."

"What?" Rand asked a tinge of jealousy running through him. "Why does he think it's Kofi?"

"Well, me and Kofi are friends, and have been working out at the gym this past week together. But that's all we are, friends!" She said reassuring Randy.

Randy nodded. "OK," He gave her a smile before moving to sit next to her. He gave her a kiss before turning his attention to his boots and laced them up.

"You nervous?" Max asked.

"Nervous?" Randy asked confused .

"Yeah. Nervous about the Hell In A Cell match with John." She said.

"Not the match itself." He said truthfully. "I'm more nervous about going out and re-injuring my shoulder again." He knew how grueling this match was, and he knew it would be easy to break his collarbone again. He didn't want to be injured and on the sidelines for six months again. Especially now that Max was here.

"Well, IF you do happen to injure yourself again, I'll nurse you back to health." She smiled.

"You'd be one hell of a sexy nurse!" He grinned back.

"Keep your head in the game!" She said, he needed to be thinking about his match with John, not how good she'd look in a nurse's uniform.

"Yeah yeah." He nodded as he pulled his knee pads in place.

"Since your match is next I should go find Gail and let her know I'm OK. I haven't seen her since I went to go read my book." She said hoping Gail wasn't worried.

"I'll walk you there in a minute." He said taping up his wrists. Randy didn't think Miz would try anything after the brief beating Randy had given him earlier. But he didn't want to take the chance of him being stupid enough to try something again.

Max smiled at how protective Randy was. She knew he cared for her and didn't want her to get hurt, and that was something that drew her to him.

Once Randy had finished taping up his wrists he looked over at Max to see her grinning at him. "What?" He asked cautiously, not knowing why she was smiling at him.

"Nothing." She said leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

He returned the short kiss before speaking. "You ready?" He asked standing up and reaching his hand out to her.

"Yeah." She nodded and took his hand. Standing up as well, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him one last kiss. "Good luck tonight! I kinda hope you win." She admitted.

"Oh I will win!" He grinned giving her a peck on her lips. Opening the door he looked out to make sure the coast was clear. "After you." he said holding the door open for her.

"Such a gentleman!" She grinned, walking out into the hallway.

"I try." He shrugged. Following out behind her, he stayed about ten feet behind, of course he wanted to stand next to her, his arm wrapped around her, but they had to be careful. And the ring was the way Max was going anyway, so it just looked like they were going in the same direction.

Once she reached the Divas locker room, she looked back to Randy and gave him a smile and mouthed 'Good luck'. He mouthed back 'Thank you' before continuing on his way to the ring.

Max opened the door and walked inside to be greeted by Gail, who was pacing back and forth. "Where the hell have you been!?" She asked.

"With Randy, we made up." She whispered in case any other Divas were in the room.

"You can't pick up a phone to let me know?!" She asked placing her hands on her hips. "I've been so worried! I even tried calling you!"

Max pulled out her phone and looked at it, it again said she had missed calls. "Why can't I hear this damn thing!?"

"I'm glad you're OK!" Gail said finally relaxing. "And I'm so glad you and Randy made up!" She squealed.

"Me too!" Max grinned.

--

**So I decided to stop there lol. That was a long chapter! I just got on a roll though and couldn't stop! Hope you guys liked this one! I couldn't keep Randy and Max away for long, but believe me, they'll have more trouble coming their way soon! Also, on my profile I have put up pictures of who I am basing Max off of! Go take a look and tell me what you think! I think the actress looks like she really could be related to John! Also, follow me on twitter! The link is in my profile as well.**

**Also, I know Miz would never do anything like that! I was just using him cause he's so annoying and almost everyone hates him! LOL. Although I actually like him! :)**

**Thanks to:I'mxAxRockstar, SounthernCharm21, XtremeDiva13, Joviper54, Tophersmommy06, Graffiti Artist INC, xSamiliciousx, tvrox12, and DarkAngelMel! You guys are awesome! Love you guys!**

**BonesLover13: You're review made me laugh! Randy can be so stupid! LOL.**

**CullensThePackAndMeLove: Thank you! I can't wait to post the blow up either! I've got some ideas on how I want it to go!**

**HotpocketBandit: Thank you! Yes, lots of drama! And it's no where near over yet!**

**BreakingDawn105:Awe, thank you! I'm so sorry the last chapter took so long to update! Hope I didn't keep you waiting long on this one!**

**xDarexToxDreamx: No he shouldn't have! But I really wanted to get across that he was mad lol. She was crying because she was scared more so than upset :) And yes, he does suck at listening to people!**

**Shaz Lyonz: Lol yeah they were getting it on! Haha. I love the Miz too but he is an Idiot! **


	8. Chapter 8

On to Chapter 8! WARNING! This chapter gets a bit sexy ;) Not M worthy yet, but sexy!

--

John's face hit the mat with force. Randy had just landed the RKO on his opponent, but he wasn't done yet. Slithering back across the ring, he waited, waited for his prey to get to his knees. Getting up to his feet once John was in the right position, he charged forward, hit his opponent with his skull rattling punt. That same punt he used on their father.

Max cringed as Randys boot connected with Johns skull. She knew what that kick did, and she was scared for John. Getting up off the couch she had been sitting on, she ran out the door and down the hall. Randy's music was still playing as he celebrated at the top of the ramp. Max ran past him, entered Satan's Structure and slid into the ring next to her brother.

"John! John can you hear me?" She yelled over the roar of the crowd.

John wasn't talking, but his eyes were open and he could hear and see her. He nodded a 'yes' once the question registered in his mind. After a few moments, the paramedics rushed past Randy and made their way to the ring to check on him.

Randy stood at the top of the ramp, watching Max and the doctors checking on Cena. A part of him felt bad, not for John, but for Max. She was undoubtedly scared for her brother right now, and he hated that he was the one who put that fear in her. On instinct he began to walk down the ramp, he just wanted to comfort Max and tell her everything would be OK, but he stopped half way there when he realized no one was supposed to know about them yet. He sighed to himself before turning around and walking away.

John had finally made it into a sitting position and was talking, moments later he managed to walk out on his own. His sister by his side, and the crowd cheering him.

"Are you OK?" Max asked once they were in the back.

"Yeah." John replied waving a dismissive hand. "I'll be OK. Not the first time he's punted me."

Max frowned, that was true, it wasn't the first time he punted John in the head. She made a mental note to talk to Randy about it though.

"You shouldn't have come out there!" John spoke. "Orton saw you, now he's gonna target you to get to me." John said worriedly.

"John," Max started. "I'll be fine! I've got friends I hang out with back here, and I'm hardly alone!"

"Still Max, you know how he is!" John sighed, he honestly thought of sending Max back home, he didn't want her to get hurt. "He will do WHATEVER it takes!"

"John," Max said placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine! Don't worry!"

"I just don't want you hurt, Max."

"I know." Max sighed as well, she could tell what John was thinking, she only hoped he didn't send her home. Seeing Mickie walking their way, she nodded toward her. "I'm gonna go catch up with Gail, and go back to the hotel." She hugged her big brother before turning on her heel and heading for The Legend Killers locker room. She hated leaving John like this, but she knew Mickie would stay by his side the entire night. And if anything were to happen, she'd be the first one Mickie called.

"Call me if anything happens!" Max said hugging Mickie.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, but I will if I need too!" Mickie replied, returning the embrace.

Letting go of Mickie, she continued her way to Randy's locker room, hell bent on giving him a piece of her mind.

Max entered his room and opened her mouth but quickly closed it. She had come in to yell at him, but he was just out of the shower and his towel was loosely wrapped around his waist. How could she yell at him when he looked so damn sexy? She watched him for a moment longer, before sitting on the couch, her back to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, even though he was sure he knew what was wrong.

"Randy," She started. "I'm glad you won, but John is my brother. You had the match won, why did you have to kick him too?" She asked.

Randy dropped his head. "I'm sorry, when I was out there, he was my enemy, I wasn't looking at him as your brother. It wasn't until you came out there that I had realized what I'd done."

She could hear the sincerity in his voice, she knew he was telling the truth. "I understand that, but you need to start controlling your actions!"

"I know." He replied "Is he OK?" He didn't really care if John was OK or not, he was just asking for Max.

"He's fine. Well, he will be." Glancing back at Randy, she frowned as he had already gotten dressed. "He was walking around and talking, so he'll be fine. I'm sure Mickie will help him recover." She chuckled turning to face him finally.

"Mickie?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're dating or something." Max shrugged.

"Who have you been staying with then?"

"Gail." She replied. "Shes a good room mate to have."

"I'm a good room mate..." Randy mumbled.

"Awe, are you jealous?" She joked.

"Maybe." He replied moving to sit in front of her. "Stay with me tonight." His voice was a whisper.

"OK." She whispered back after thinking for a moment. Leaning in she placed a kiss on his lips. "I'm glad you won." She smiled, picking up his newly won championship and placing it over her shoulder.

"Looks good on you!" He smirked, leaning in he placed another kiss on her lips. After breaking the short kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah, I'll call Gail and let her know I'm ready." Pulling out her cell she dialed Gail's number.

Randy nodded before reaching for his shoes and putting them on, gathering up the rest of his things, he put them in his bag before slinging it over his shoulder.

"This is yours." He said handing her new iPod to her. "So is this." He added handing her the extra key to his room.

"Thanks." She grinned, taking both from him once she had hung up with Gail.

"See you in a bit." He said pecking her on the lips. Opening the door, he peeked out once again to make sure the coast was clear. Once he said it was Max headed out the door to find her Korean friend.

--

"Hey Max!" Max heard Kofi's voice from behind her.

"Oh, hey Kofi!" She greeted. "Whats up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a late dinner?" He asked shyly.

"Oh. I'd love to but I'm really tired." She lied. "I just wanna go back to the hotel and sleep."

"Oh." Kofi replied disappointed by her rejection. "Well, maybe another time then?"

"Um.." She began to reply when Gail walked up.

"Hey, you ready?"

Max sighed a breath of relief. "Yeah, I am. I'll see you late Kof!" Max smiled lightly toward him before walking off with Gail.

"Yeah, see you later." Kofi frowned.

"What was that all about?" Gail asked.

"He was asking me out." Max replied.

"I hope you said no." Gail laughed.

"Of course I said no!" Max chuckled.

"You gonna tell Randy?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I?

"I don't know." Gail shrugged.

Max wondered if she should tell Randy, she had already told him they were just friends, but should she tell him Kofi obviously wants more than that? Either way, she would decide by the time she saw him again.

--

After grabbing her stuff from her and Gail's room, she made her way to Randy's, making sure she didn't see anyone first. She pulled the plastic key card out of her pocket he had given her and slipped it through the key slot, the little light turned green and she opened the door. Walking in he was no where to be seen.

She walked in further to see his shoes strewn across the floor and his green 'Gas Mask' tee he had on when she last saw him laying on the bed. He was obviously here, she turned to see the bathroom door shut and figured he was in there. Grinning to herself, she pulled off the thin cotton top she wore and replaced it with his t-shirt. It still smelled like him too.

Unbuttoning her short denim shorts, she pulled them off and tucked both pieces of clothing in her bag. Her black boy-short panties just barely visible beneath the shirt that was too big for her.

Randy was freshening him self up when he heard Max enter his room. He could hear her shuffling about as he brushed his teeth and made sure he looked good. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before opening the door and entering back in his room. He swallowed hard at what he saw, Max was laying on his bed, in his t-shirt, spinning the medallion on his newly won championship.

"Damn." He muttered. "You look really good in my shirt."

Max turned her head away slightly, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. "Thanks." She said finally looking at him.

"Thank you for putting it on." He grinned, moving forward he sat on the bed next to her.

"You're welcome." She laughed.

He gazed at her longingly before pulling the title belt from her fingers and sitting it aside. Cupping her cheek with his large hand he pulled her toward him and softly placed his lips on hers. Laying back against the bed on his side he wrapped his arm around her slim waist and pulled her body against his.

It was her who deepened the kiss this time. She ran her tongue across his lips, and he happily obliged to let her tongue slip past his plush lips. Moving his large hand from her waist, he ran it down to her thigh before moving it back up over her nicely toned rear. Continuing his way up he let his hand rest on the curve of her hip beneath the shirt.

Bringing her leg up, she laid it over top of his as her hands explored the broad expanse of his chest. A slight shiver ran down his spine as she explored the bare skin of his torso. Gently he rubbed his fingers up and down her back, her smooth skin felt great against his rough fingers. Max moaned into the kiss as their tongues playfully brushed over each others.

Placing both hands on Max's tiny waist, Randy rolled onto his back pulling Max onto his hips. Max placed her legs on either side of his hips as she straddled him. Randy's hands moved to the back of Max's head and soon his fingers were lost within her silky brown tresses. Randy was growing more uncomfortable by the second, his jeans felt tighter and tighter the more they kissed. Max could tell, she could feel his hardened length pressing into her, only the thin fabrics separating them.

This girl was so beautiful, and damn did she look sexy in his shirt. "Max." He growled huskily, breaking the kiss for a mere second.

"Randy.." She replied, her voice just as husky.

That did it, that took him over the edge. Quickly he rolled over, propping himself up above Max, his head hung low to keep their kiss secure. Using his free hand he began to unbutton his jeans when Max broke the kiss and grabbed his hand.

"I..I'm sorry Randy." She said quickly. "I'm just not ready to go that far with you yet." She hated telling him that, she wanted it just as much as he did, but she wanted to make sure it was meant to be before they did something like that.

Randy closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "OK." He simply said. "OK." She could have at least told him before she really got him going though.

"You're mad?" She asked, afraid he was, especially after getting him rilled up and stopping.

"No." He replied. He wasn't mad, disappointed, but not mad.

"It's just, the last guy I was serious with, after we, you know, he left me." She spoke softly, she didn't want to give herself up and then that happen again. If Randy cared for her, he'd wait.

"I'm sorry." He replied in a low voice, he could see the pain in her eyes, and really wanted to beat up that guy that put it there. Normally if a girl didn't have sex when he wanted it, he would up and leave and never see her again. There was something about Max though, he couldn't do it to her. He truly cared for her, and if she wanted to wait, he would wait.

He rolled off of her and onto his back, the erection that had formed beneath his jeans slowly began to ebb away. He felt awkward right now, especially after letting her feel his erection. He took a few deep breaths to get his breathing normal again and blindly searched for Max's hand and intertwining their fingers together.

"I'm sorry." Max apologised again.

"You don't need to apologise!" Randy said moving into a sitting position, placing his hand on her cheek, "It's OK! Really! I understand!" He placed a tender kiss on her forehead and pulled her into his arms.

Max wrapped her arms around his waist and returned the hug. "You sure you're not mad?" She asked again. She didn't think he was, she could tell he was disappointed, but wasn't sure if he was mad or not.

Randy chuckled. "Max, I'm not mad! If you want to wait," He sighed lightly. "I'll wait!" He gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Even though Max believed he spoke the truth, apart of her didn't believe him. She knew that he once was a womanizing playboy, had he changed though? She didn't know for sure. A part of her, a big part, wanted to believe he wasn't that guy anymore. He was a great guy to her, but that didn't mean it couldn't be an act, did it? She wasn't sure why she was having doubts now, but she was.

"What do you want to do?" Randy asked for the second time, finally breaking Max from her thoughts.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm kinda hungry." She replied.

"Well, what are you craving?" He asked, his stomach growling now that she had mentioned food.

She had the urge to say she was craving him, but pushed the thought aside. "How 'bout a burger and fries?"

Randy nodded. "Alright, I think I passed a Jack In The Box on the way here." He said trying to remember if that was in fact what he'd passed. He was so focused on Max that the whole drive was a blur.

"Sounds good." She smiled. "I want a burger. And fries. And a chocolate milkshake." She added, rattling off what she wanted.

Randy laughed. "Alright, a burger, fries and a chocolate milkshake. Anything else, princess?" He questioned playfully.

"Nope." She shook her head.

Scooting over to the edge of the bed, Randy put his boots on, glancing over his shoulder at Max, he smirked. "Give me my shirt."

"Get another one!" She giggled.

"No sense in making another clean shirt dirty. So, give me that one."

"You just want to see whats underneath." She narrowed her eyes playfully.

"You caught me!" He put his hands up in mock defeat. "Worth a shot, right?"

"If you say so."

"I do say so." Getting up he rifled through his duffel and pulled out a plain black t-shirt. After pulling it over his muscular frame, he slipped his wallet into his back pocket, and grabbed his keys. "I'll be back soon." With that he placed a short kiss on Max's lips and left the room.

Once the door shut behind him, Max felt alone and empty, not because she was in an empty hotel room alone, but because Randy wasn't there. She felt alone when he was gone, even if she was with her friends. What was it about this guy that was making her fall so hard so fast? A little over three weeks ago, she hated the guy. He was the one thing she dreaded about going on the road with John. But now, her mind was in a completely different place.

She sighed to herself as she pushed the thoughts away. Getting up she headed toward her bag and pulled out her laptop, while he was gone she thought she'd pass the time by putting her music library onto her new iPod. She smiled as she opened the box, the thought behind it was so sweet. He knew how much she loved that thing that he bought her a new one when she broke hers, and then another new one when he broke the second one.

He was thoughtful, she thought he was at least. She just hoped she didn't have to hide this relationship with him much longer, she wanted to show him off. Show that underneath, he was a good, caring guy, but she knew no matter what she said, John would never believe her. She could only imagine what he'd say, or do when she did tell him. Would he make her go home? Probably. Would he be mad at Mickie for lying to him? She hoped not, she didn't want to be the reason for their relationship ending. It wasn't until now that she realized all the problems that her lying made. What would she tell her father? Randy kicked him in his head and put him in the hospital for two weeks.

Maybe staying in a relationship with Randy wasn't the best idea. But without him, she felt empty, incomplete, and she knew no matter what she did, she wouldn't be able to stay away from him for long. Whatever she decided to do, she would get advice from Mickie and Gail first. She had also decided telling Randy about Kofi wasn't the best thing to do yet. After finally getting her laptop turned on and her iTunes running, she connected her iPod and began to sync the songs with it.

By the time it was done she could hear Randy outside the door trying to use his key card. She got up and rushed to the door, looking through the peephole first, she opened the door for him. She laughed lightly when she saw him, he was trying to hold onto their drinks and the sack of food while trying to open the door.

"Thanks." He said placing a kiss on her cheek as he walked in.

"You're welcome." She smiled back.

"Like your new iPod?" He asked nodding toward the bed, which still had her laptop and MP3 player on it.

"No." She replied. Randy looked at her disappointed. "I love it!"

He breathed a sigh of relief as he sat their food down on the table in the room. "I'm glad." He smiled.

Sitting down in one of the chairs, she pulled out their food, taking hers and passing Randy's to him. After poking her straw through the plastic lid on her cup, she sucked at the straw to get the thick chocolate shake out. Randy couldn't help but be slightly aroused as he watched her, and just wishing it was him she had those beautiful lips around.

He shook the dirty thoughts from his head as she looked at him and smiled innocently.

"What?" She asked, noticing he was giving her a strange look, it was very alluring though.

"Nothing." He grunted, turning his gaze from her to his food in front of him.

"You sure?" She asked as her fingers unwrapped the paper from her hamburger.

"Yeah. Just me thinking like a guy." He sighed.

Max laughed. She was probably thinking the same things he was. Which was weird, because before Randy, she never had 'dirty' thoughts about guys. Sure she'd think some were 'cute' or 'hot' but she never imagined herself jumping their bones. What was it about him that brought these things out in her? She gave him a coy smile as he still gave her that same alluring look. She of course didn't show it like he did, she knew how to hide it, well, she thought she did anyways. Even though she wanted nothing more than to be intimate with him, she couldn't bring herself to do it just yet. She knew he'd be great at it, and she knew she'd enjoy it, but she felt it was best to wait, no matter how much, she too, wanted it.

"Uh, so, how's your food?" Randy asked changing the subject, wanting the dirty thoughts gone from his mind.

"It's great!" She grinned taking a bite of her burger. "The milkshakes great too! Not as good as the ones back home though!"

"Back home?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, there's this old fifty's diner. They have the best hand made milkshakes!" She grinned, thinking how she'd love to take Randy there one day.

"Maybe we can go together sometime." He replied.

"I'd like that." She smiled shoving a fry into her mouth.

"You know, I've got some time off coming up in a few weeks." He started. "I'd like if you spent it with me back in St. Louis."

"Oh. I don't know Randy." She said, it wasn't that she didn't want to go, because she did, she just didn't know how she was going get away with it. "What will I tell John? I'm still not ready to tell him yet, I don't know how I'll be able to get away with it."

Randy sighed, she was right, how would they get around John? "You don't have to answer now, just think about it." He knew if he pushed her into answering now, she'd say 'no'. He also knew if she thought about it, she'd think of something to tell John.

Max nodded. She wanted to say yes right away, but her brother was still in the back of her mind. She had a lot to think about, this was a pretty serious proposition. She also had to think of what to tell John, she hated lying to him about something this big.

The rest of time they spent eating was quiet. Randy knew she was thinking about his offer. Once they were done, Randy picked up their trash and tossed it into the garbage. Max put her laptop back in the bag before closing herself in the bathroom to get ready for bed. After brushing her teeth and doing the necessary, she re-emerged into the room. Randy was already undressing, she looked away, she felt rude for staring even though she knew he wouldn't mind.

Pulling the covers down she climbed into the bed, glancing back at Randy, he grinned. "Hope you don't mind I sleep in my underwear." He said.

Of course she didn't mind. "Not at all." She replied.

Randy nodded then flicked of the light. Slowly he moved across the room, following the small glow of light coming from Max's iPod. Max had one ear bud in when he slipped in next to her, she was just about to put the other in when she decided against it. Pulling the bud from her ear, she turned off the iPod and laid it on the bedside table.

"I figured you fell asleep listening to that." Randy spoke softly.

"I usually do." She replied, her voice just as soft.

Randy licked his lips as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. Pulling her body against his, he kissed her softly. "Goodnight." He whispered, nuzzling his nose against hers.

"Goodnight." She whispered back. Max smiled to herself as she closed her eyes, she felt safe in Randy's arms.

Randy kept his arms wrapped around her tiny frame as he watched her drift to sleep. Him falling into an unconscious state soon after.

--

**So, Max has a LOT to think about! What will she decide? Will she decide to go to St. Louis? Or will she decide her relationship with Randy and the lies shes making is going to cause too much trouble? Also, what about Max's friendship with Kofi? Will Randy keep a cool head about it when he finds out Kofi wants more than that? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Thank you to my lovely loyal readers and reviewers! Love you guys! Thanks to, TVrox12, xSamiliciousx, JoViper54, Tophersmommy06, RKOsgirl92, Southerncharm21, BreakingDawn105! **

**DarkAngelMel:I can't tell you what i'm planing lol. But it's going to be good! And have lots of drama!**

**I'mxAxRockstar:Keep reading to find out!**

**Hotpocketbandit: Lol, John's not going to be happy! Stuff will hit the fan!**

**LuvinBeachLife:Thank you so much for your review! I'm so blown away by it!**

**Animewolfgirl70: Awe, I've converted someone into an RKO fan! I'm so happy :D Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is up!

--

Randy grunted lightly as the sun shone through the peak in the curtains. He reached out his arm to pull Max closer to him, but she wasn't there. Quickly he sat up, his eyes darting around the room. Where was she? Getting out of bed, he looked around, her shoes were gone, but her bag sat where it had the night before. _'Where is sh...' _He stopped mid-thought when something caught his eye, it was a note.

_Randy,_

_John called and wanted to meet up for breakfast to talk. I will be back later._

_Max_

He sighed after reading the note, he wanted to wake up with her in his arms, but no, big brother had to talk to her. He was actually going to order breakfast for her that morning, dammit why did John have to ruin everything? It would only get worse when he found out though, wouldn't it? Sighing again, he got up, it was still early but he figured since Max was gone, he'd get in his days workout.

--

Max was about ten minutes late for meeting John. She had trouble getting out of the bed with Randy, his long, heavy limbs were wrapped around her. It wasn't easy getting loose from his grip without waking him. It was cute though, it was like he didn't want her to leave his side. She thought of calling John and telling him she couldn't make it, that she was tired. She even thought of just going back to sleep and blowing him off, but then he would come look for her.

"Hey John." She greeted as she sat at the table her brother occupied.

"Max," He nodded. "You're a little late."

"I, uh, fell back asleep." She lied.

"Right." He replied. "Well, I just hadn't seen you much lately, so I wanted to see you, see how you were doing."

Max smiled. "I'm doing good. Been hanging out with Gail a lot." She said, it was part truth, part lie. She had been hanging out with Gail, just not a 'lot'.

"What about you and Mickie?" Max asked.

"We're doing good." He said. "I'm actually thinking of taking her home to meet mom and dad."

"Wow." Max said. "That's great!"

"Yeah. I was also thinking, maybe I could meet this guy you're seeing."

"John." Max sighed. "Is that why I'm here? So you can get me to tell you who he is?"

"Yes, Max, it is. I know you're pretty serious about this guy." He said. "I know you haven't been spending all this time with Gail. I'm not stupid."

"Look, I haven't been spending all my time with Gail." She said being truthful. "But I'm NOT ready to tell you who it is!"

"Max, I just want to know.."

"John! I'll tell you when I'm good and ready!" She yelled, grabbing the attention of a few other patrons.

"Calm down!" He raised his voice slightly.

"No!" She got up from the table. "You will know when I want you to know! The more you keep pushing, the less I want to tell you!"

"Well, maybe I send you back home." He threatened.

"John, don't." She pleaded, sitting back down.

"Why not?" He replied. "You're obviously not here for me anymore."

"John, you know that's not true."

"You know, I don't know what's true with you anymore." He said getting up. "I know you've been lying a lot lately, I just hope he's worth it." He said before walking off.

Max felt really bad, she never lied to John before, he had always been her best friend and she always told him everything. But now, she lied to him about everything, what killed her the most was that he knew she was lying, and it would only get worse when he found out who she was lying about.

"Everything OK?" Cody asked sitting across from her.

"No." She spoke quietly. "John's mad at me. He knows I'm lying constantly, and god I hate lying to him!"

"Are you going to tell him about Randy?"

"I need to, but I'm just not ready yet. I know how he's going to react, hes going to tell me he doesn't want me to see Randy ever again."

Cody had never been the best at giving advice, so he had no idea what to say. "Johns your brother, he may get mad at you, but I'm sure he'll eventually forgive you."

"But what do I tell my dad?" She had always been a 'daddy's girl' and now here she was, dating the man that kicked him in the head. "You know what Randy did to him."

Cody sighed. "Randy also kicked my dad in the head, but now he's one of my best friends and my dad has forgiven him. I don't know what else to tell you Max. Just.. Go with your heart."

As cheesy as that sounded, she smiled. Her heart was telling her Randy, that they had something special. "Thanks Cody." She gave him a small smile and hugged him before going back to her room.

Walking in, she heard the shower running, she went over to the door, which was open a crack, and peaked in.

"Max?" Randy asked, not sure if he had heard her come in or not.

"Yeah, it's me." She replied, watching his shadow behind the curtain for a moment.

"I'll be out in a minute." He replied as she moved to sit on the bed.

She sighed, why did Randy and John have to hate each other? Laying back on the bed, she heard the water cut off. Grabbing one of the pillows, she placed it over her face and let out a muffled grunt.

"Trying to smother yourself?" Randy asked jokingly as he emerged from the bathroom. Once he heard a muffled 'yes' he grabbed the pillow from her. "What happened?" He asked.

"Johns being a jerk." She said grabbing the pillow back and clutching it to her chest.

"What else is new?" Randy asked.

"Randy," She groaned. "He keeps trying to get me to tell him who I'm seeing. Now he's mad at me because I won't tell him. He also knows I'm lying to him about everything. God, I hate myself right now."

"Max," He pulled her to a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her. "What do you want to do about it?" He asked

"I don't know." She said. "Ever since I've been in this relationship with you, I've been lying to everybody! I can't keep doing this."

Randy suddenly felt like he swallowed his heart, he had the biggest lump in his throat. Was she going to break up with him? That was the first thing that ran through his mind.

"What are you saying Max?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I'm so in.. I.. I like you so much, Randy. I don't know what I'd do without you. I just don't know what to do about John and how he's gonna take it."

"So, you're not going to break up with me?" He asked worriedly.

"What? No!" Max shook her head furiously.

Relief flooded through Randy. "Max, whenever you decide to tell him, I'll stand by your side and fight for you if I have too."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really!" He replied in a firm voice.

--

"What should I do?" Max asked looking between Gail and Mickie.

"You need to tell John!" Mickie said. "It's killing him!"

"I agree," Gail chimed in. "You need to come clean!"

Max nodded as she shifted in her seat on a production crate. "I'm not ready though." She sighed. Looking up she nodded to Cody who sat on a crate about ten feet away playing a game on his cell phone. He was still following her, per Randy's orders.

Cody returned the nod, he didn't mind following or watching over Max, she was a sweet girl, he wouldn't want anything to happen to her either. And it wasn't like he had anything better to do in his spare time backstage anyways.

"What if.." Max grinned as she suddenly thought of an idea. "What if, I get someone to pretend we're dating so John gets off my back?"

"Who's going to agree to do that?" Gail asked.

Max sighed. "I don't know."

"Um, guys." Mickie said nodding down the hall to the oncoming superstar.

Max grinned. "Santino!"

"Yes?" He asked, his thick Italian accent coming through.

"I'm dating someone, and I don't want John to know. So to get him off my back, would you pretend to be my boyfriend for a while?" Max spoke so fast he wasn't even sure if he heard her right.

Santino scratched his temple. "You want me, to pretend to be your boyfriend?"

"Yes!" Max replied.

"What's in it for me?" He asked licking his lips.

"You get..." Max said looking around. "You get a date with...." Max didn't know who, she could lie, and he'd probably believe her, but she didn't want to ask for something so big and give nothing in return.

"Me." Gail said finishing Max's sentence.

"What!?" Mickie and Max asked in unison.

Gail grimaced as Santino looked at her. "You'll get a date with me." She said. She knew Max needed help right now, and she also knew if it was her who needed it, Max would help in a heartbeat.

Max was speechless, she didn't know what to say.

"You promise you won't tell anyone about this!?" Max asked.

"You promise a date," He said looking at Gail. "I promise I won't tell." He added looking at Max.

"I promise a date!" Gail said. Max grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it, silently saying 'Thank you'. Gail nodded to her.

"Come on!" Max said pulling Santino, looking back at Cody, she waved him over. He was confused to say the least.

They all walked to Randy's locker room, once there Max peaked inside to make sure he was decent. "Hey." She grinned opening the door to let Mickie, Gail, Santino and Cody in.

"What's going on?" Randy asked, eyeing them all suspiciously. This was odd.

"I have an idea!" Max grinned.

"Is that a good thing?" Randy asked, not so sure if it was a good thing.

"Yes." Max replied.

"This is who you're dating?" Santino asked, his Italian accent heavy.

"Yes." She said before shushing him. "I'm going to tell John that I've been seeing Santino. That will take his suspicion away!" Max said proud of her plan.

Randy laughed. "This is going to work? Who in the hell would believe you're seeing him?" He asked.

"Hey!" Santino cut in.

"He knows nothing about you!" Randy added.

"We'll fill him in." Max replied.

"Think he can remember all that?" Randy laughed again.

"Well.. It's worth a shot, right?"

Randy sighed. "I guess."

They all spent the next hour filling Santino in on Max's likes and dislikes, and then quizzing him about it. He passed with flying colors, surprisingly. Randy shook his head, his voice was annoying, it made his head hurt.

He smirked to himself before standing up, he began walking toward the door but then backtracked. He placed a kiss on top of Max's head and grabbed Santino.

"If you screw this up," He said shoving him into the wall by his collar. "I will end your career! Well, what little you have of it."

Santino swallowed hard. "I won't."

"You better not." Randy said through grit teeth before walking out the door.

"He's mean!" Santino said pouting. Max, Gail, Mickie and Cody all laughed.

--

_I hear voices in my head,_

_They council me,_

_They understand._

_They talk to me._

The guitar riff blasted through the arena as Randy's music hit. Slowly he stalked down to the ring. Once there he grabbed a microphone and began to speak.

"Last night," He began as boos filled the arena. "I beat John Cena at Hell In A Cell. I didn't cheat, or use back-up. I beat Cena fair and square, end of story!" The crowd continued to boo him. He looked around for a moment as he held onto his title, putting the microphone back to his lips, he growled. "Shut up! I don't give a damn what you think!" He didn't, he didn't care if the fans liked that he won or not. "Now I know Cena will be out here any moment, and I know he will want a re-match. Actually Cena, I invite you to come down here! Cause I know exactly what I'm going to say to you!"

As expected, John came out moments later, he actually looked pretty good, especially after that punt to the head. Most of the fans were on their feet for him, but some where booing him too.

"You look awfully excited John Cena! I think I know why, but let me tell you this. You will not, I repeat, will _NOT_ get a re-match for this title tonight!"

Cena nodded. "Last night, their was something special about our match at Hell In A Cell." He started. "Something I noticed before the match started, something I noticed during the match, and even something I noticed after the match." He finally turned to look at Randy. "What I noticed was that sixteen thousand fans were on their feet the entire time!" The fans went crazy with cheers. "What I noticed was there were some points people were cheering for me. Some points people were cheering for you! All of those people were hanging on our every move and then it hit me."

He lightly tapped his hand against his head as if something hit him. "John Cena-Randy Orton has become a rivalry. No. John Cena-Randy Orton has become _THE_ rivalry." He was quiet for a moment. "We've been in an I quit Match, a triple threat match, a Hell in a Cell Match, but I'd like to do it one more time!"

The fans, once again, were on their feet. "And by the sound of things, these people want one too! But I don't want to give them just any match, I want to give them, _THE_ match. The match of Matches! I'm talking about an Iron Man match! This is the last match! The end all match! After this there are no rematches, no second chances, after this Iron Man match, that's it! What do you think?" John finished up and asked for Randy's thoughts on the match.

"We do need to end this once and for all, but we do it on _MY_ terms! You win, you get the title. I win I get the title and you are off of Raw for good! You can go to Smackdown, to ECW, I don't care, but I want you off _MY_ show!"

"I accept. If that's all you want.." John was cut off by Randy.

"That's not all I want! I said it was on _MY_ terms. No disqualification, no count outs, _MY_ terms! What I'm saying is.."

"What you're saying is, we can use the ring post, we can use the ring steps, we can use steel chairs, we can use handcuffs, kendo sticks, the announce table, we can fight inside the ring, we can fight out side the ring, take the biggest match of all time and turn it into the biggest knock-down-drag 'em out brawl you have ever seen in your life!?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Randy yelled.

John nodded and smirked. "You've got it!" John extended his hand to shake on it, make it a done deal between the two of them.

Randy looked around before laying his eyes on Johns hand, he hesitated for a moment before taking it in his and returning the shake.

--

Randy returned to his locker room, it was empty except for Max. "Randy, why did you make that stipulation?!" She asked. "If Johns loses and he leaves, I leave."

Oh shit, Randy hadn't even thought about that. He really needed to think before he spoke. "Son of a bitch!" He hissed.

"What were you thinking?" She asked.

"I wasn't." He replied. "We will find someway for you to stay here!" He couldn't go back on the match now, he would look like a coward.

Max shook her head in disbelief. "I've got to go introduce Santino to John, if there's even a point anymore." She sighed.

"Max don't say that." Randy pleaded. "Everything will turn out OK!"

"Yeah, I'm sure it will." She retorted before walking out.

Dammit, why couldn't he think before he did or said something? It was so simple to do, yet he couldn't do it.

--

Max knocked on Johns door and he quickly opened it. "Hey." She grinned. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." He said letting her in. "What's up?" He asked.

"I finally decided to let you meet who I'm seeing."

Johns brow perked at her words. "Bring him in!"

Max opened the door and pulled Santino in. John began laughing hysterically.

"Good one!" He laughed.

"It's not a joke, John."

"Oh sure it is!" He replied still laughing. "A pretty damn good one at that!"

"John," Max had the most serious look on her face she could muster. "It's not a joke, I'm serious!"

John stopped laughing once he saw the serious look on her face. "You're really serious?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied holding Santinos hand.

"No wonder you didn't want to tell me." He chuckled, "I'm sorry, it's not funny." He said trying to be serious, which didn't work out too well. "Oh it's so funny!" He said doubling over in laughter.

She sighed, she should have picked someone a little better than Santino, but he was the only one who would most likely go along with it.

John of course was still skeptical though, I mean come on, Max and Santino? John decided he'd ask some questions, see if Santino even knew anything about her, if not, then this was just one big cover up.

"Max, out in the hall." He said pointing to the door.

Max sighed giving Santinos hand a gentle squeeze before leaving. God she hoped he didn't screw up.

--

It had only been ten minutes, but it felt like a life time to Max had passed. She stood outside the door waiting for it to open once again. Once it did, John stepped out. "Wow, you really were serious."

"I told you!" Max sighed a breath of relief.

"I'm sorry." He replied apologetically. "I should have trusted you better!"

Max was kicking herself mentally right now, here she was, lying to John, again. "Thanks." She said forcing a smile.

"Alright, well, go have fun with your Italian Stallion." John made a disgusted face as the words left his mouth.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" She replied hugging her brother.

"See you tomorrow."

Max and Santino made their way down the hall from Johns locker room. "How'd I do?" The Italian asked.

"You did great! Thank you so much for doing this for me!" She said hugging him.

"Oh I do it for Kimmie Gail. She's 'hott stuff'!" he grinned.

Max laughed, "I've got your number, I'll call you if I need you tomorrow!" Max grinned. "Thanks again!"

"No problemo!" He grinned back.

Max finally entered Randy's locker room once more and grinned.

"It worked?" Randy asked surprised.

"Yeah." Max laughed.

"That's..." He couldn't finish his sentence he started laughing so hard. "Wow." He finally got out.

Randy finished getting dressed while Max called Gail and Mickie, all the while laughing.

--

Max hardly talked to Randy much more that night, she was slightly angry with him. How could he be so stupid to make that stipulation in the match? He really did not think before he did something. She was laying on the bed in his hotel room, he had went down the hall for some ice, his shoulder had been nagging him. Max sighed to herself, she hoped to god John won at the pay-per view. She wouldn't be able to stand it if she had to leave Randy for months at a time. Right now, they got to see each other about twice a week and that killed her inside. John and Randy were rarely in the same place at the same time unless it was Monday Night Raw.

"Hey." Randy said walking into the room.

"Hi." Max replied flatly, not even looking in his general direction.

"I'm sorry." He replied, "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"I don't know, Randy. Start thinking? Start using your brain? I know you have one."

"Look, we're going our separate ways tomorrow morning, please don't leave mad at me." Randy said now sitting on the bed.

Max sighed, he was right, she didn't want to leave mad at him. "OK." She said.

Randy grinned, "Thank you." Laying back on the bed, he rubbed his shoulder for a moment before placing the ice on it.

"Want a massage?" Max asked.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." She laughed. "I'm going to make you feel better! Now roll over!" She demanded.

"Very demanding. I like it!" He grinned slyly before doing as he was told.

Max straddled his lower back before softly kneading at the flesh on his upper back and shoulders. "You're very tense!" She said.

"It's just stress." Randy replied, groaning as Max massaged his flesh. "You know what's a good way to relieve stress?" He asked grinning.

"Yes I do." She replied. "And no we're not doing it." She laughed.

"Damn. Can't blame a guy for trying." He joked.

Max laughed lightly as she continued to knead at his shoulders, gently pinching his skin and releasing it.

"God that feels so good!" He groaned. "Where did you learn how to do this?" He asked.

"My first job was as a receptionist for a spa. The owner taught me." She replied.

"I would like to meet this person, and personally thank them!" He laughed lightly. "The pain in my shoulder is actually gone."

"Really?" She asked, she knew she was good, but not that good.

"Yeah, really!" He replied. While she still straddled him, he turned over beneath her. Pressing his hips into hers, he grinned.

"Randy..." Max groaned lightly. "You shouldn't do that! Or you'll get too excited." She said.

"I know." He sighed, rolling onto his side, and laying her on her side as well. Leaning in he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Why do you want to wait so much?" He asked out of curiosity.

Max sighed, she knew she was going to have to tell Randy eventually. "The first boyfriend I ever had.." She sighed. "We were together for four years before we ever had sex."

"Four years?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Max nodded. "He even proposed to me right before we, you know, that was when I finally decided to give in. He told me he wanted to marry me, spend the rest of his life with me." She said. "And after we finally did, he left me." Even though it didn't sound like much, it was still a sore spot for her. "Not only that, but I found out he had been cheating on me the entire time we were together! Everything he had ever told me was a lie."

"Max.." Randy whispered. "I'd never do that to you!" Randy spoke the truth, but he knew she probably didn't believe him, and he didn't blame her. After all she went through, he understood why she didn't trust guys and wanted to wait.

"I know.." She replied. She believed Randy, she trusted him.

"You take as much time as you want! OK?" He said gently taking her face in his large hand.

Max nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You have _nothing _to be sorry for!" Randy replied sternly. "If I ever run into that guy, he's the one going to be sorry!" He spoke with venom lacing his voice.

Max smiled lightly, Randy was so protective of her, she loved it. She knew she would be safe with Randy.

--

**So I decided to stop there! I only added Santino for comedic effect really lol. He's only going to be in a few chapters, I may make a one-shot though of the date with him and Gail, or a chapter! Johns off her back now...Or is he? Randy and Max part ways in the next chapter, :( but, they will be reunited too! So don't worry!**

**I want to say thank you to ALL of my readers and reviewers! This story has more reviews than all of my other stories COMBINED! So thank you so much! This is also only seven reviews away from the One-hundred mark! I'm so excited about that, I love you guys so much! I really do! Thank you!**

**I want to give a special thanks to xSamilicious, JoViper54, tvrox12, Alana2awesome, and I'mxAxRockstar! You guys rock! Love you all!**

**RKOsgirl92: They will be soon! I don't plan on having him leave her, but their will be a bumpy road ahead! **

**nychick4: Of course Randy's going to get jealous! It's just in his nature!**

**Hotpocketbandit: Lol yes, that chapter was naughty! And believe me, its going to get even naughtier! I'd like to think Randy can be understanding about some things! And everyday I think of more things to add to Johns blow-up, because yes, it will be big!**

**Darkangelmel: I know! I want them to be together in public too! **

**LuvinBeachLife: Thank you very much! I'm glad you can relate to the characters! I'm always worried I'm not developing them enough! And you are very welcome! I know how it is with the spelling! There are so many stories that sound so promising and could be so great, but I can't read them because of all the spelling mistakes! It's one of my biggest peeves! If I can't read or understand a story, I won't continue reading!**

**Animewoflgirl70: Your review about Max going to 'do it' gave me a bit of a giggle! :D I will definitely check out your story and review it!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!

--

It had been three days since Max and Randy had parted ways, and she still had three more days to go before they would be re-united again. Or so she thought. Right now she sat in the airport with her brother. They were on their way from one house show, to another.

"What time does our plane leave?" Max asked rather bored.

"An hour." John replied without even looking at his watch.

"Why did we have to get here so early?" She asked, they had already been there for three hours.

"I wanted to make sure we didn't miss our flight." He shrugged. "So how's things going with Santino?"

"Santino?" She asked. "Oh, it's going great." She smiled.

"I'm glad." He replied with a smile of his own. "I saw you guys together yesterday." He added.

"Yeah. We just wanted to be together before today. He had a different flight." She said. They actually had hung out the day before. In all honesty, Santino wasn't that bad, he could be annoying sometimes, but for the most part, he was pretty amusing.

John still had his doubts about her and Santino. During the week, they were at the house shows together, yet Max spent more time with John than Santino. It wasn't until Raw or a PPV that he didn't see her. He still thought something was a bit fishy, but he wanted to believe her, believe that she really was seeing Santino. Not because he liked the guy, but because that meant she wasn't lying to him.

John was quickly broken away from his thoughts as a group of young woman squealed in his direction. Max was roughly pushed out of the way as the large group surrounded her brother.

"I'll just stand over here." She mumbled moving away from the yelling girls. She looked around the airport at the many different gift shops she could go into while waiting, but none of them seemed to interest her. She looked back down the other way of the terminal as her eyes locked onto those of the Legend Killers. Her heart fluttered as his blue eyes stared right at her.

She gave him a brief smile before looking back at John. She knew he was going to be busy for a while, the group of women seemed to get bigger with each second. Max began to make her way over to him, but kept going once she reached him. She couldn't jump into his arms out here in the open. Not on the off chance that John would look over and see them.

Max walked passed him and into the restroom, Randy right behind her. Once inside, he locked the door before wrapping his massive arms around her. It had only been three days since he last saw her, yet he missed her like crazy. "I've missed you so much!" Randy said before placing his lips on hers.

"I've missed you too!" She replied, returning the kiss he had started. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as their lips were still connected.

Gently, Randy pushed max against the wall, his hands clutched at her waist. Breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers. He didn't have much time.

"When does your flight leave?" She asked.

"In less than ten minutes." He sighed. "I wish we could be together every day."

"Me too!" She groaned.

"Only getting to see you once or twice a week is really killing me!"

"Me too." Max whispered. Right now she was on the verge of tears. She hated having to keep this a secret, she wanted to yell to the world that they were together. But if she did, she risked loosing John.

"Everything will be OK! I promise you!" He said running his thumb over the rim of her eye where a tear had began to form.

"Flight One-eighty-four to Tennessee is now boarding." A womans voice said over the loudspeaker.

"Shit." Randy cursed. "That's me."

Max sniffled as she wiped at her eyes. "Yeah."

Randy once again wrapped his arms around her. "Only three days!" He kept his arms around her tightly. He didn't ever want to let her go.

"I...I want to go to St Louis with you." She spoke before exhaling slowly.

"Really?" Randy asked, his heart skipping a beat as a small grin began to form on his lips. "What are you going to tell your brother?"

"The truth if I have too." She replied. She would tell him the truth, but only if she couldn't think of something else.

Randy nodded. "I'll stand by you if thats what you tell him." He said placing a kiss on her lips which was broken by the sound of yelling.

"Randy!" Cody banged on the door from the outside. "Our flight is boarding."

"Yeah." Randy sighed. "I know." Pulling away from Max slightly so he could look in her eyes he spoke softly. "Call me when you land."

Max nodded as that same womans voice came over the speaker again. "Last call. Flight one-eighty-four to Tennessee is now boarding."

"I got to go Max, I'll see you Monday!" He said giving her one last, sweet and tender kiss. She hugged him tightly before releasing her grip. She wiped another tear away as he walked out the door. It was getting harder and harder for her everytime they had to say goodbye. She couldn't take it much longer.

Walking over to the sink, she splashed some cool water on her face, hoping to try and reduce the slight puffiness her few tears had caused. Once she felt she looked alright again, she left the bathroom and went to sit next to John, who, thank god, was by himself.

"Where'd you go?" He shot her a questioning look.

"Oh, I just looked around a couple of the stores then went to the bathroom." She shrugged. "Your little groupies pushed me away." She laughed.

"Yeah, they do that sometimes." He shrugged with a laugh of his own.

--

"Everything will be OK, man." Cody said slapping Randy on the back as the trio walked through the tunnel that connected the airport to the plane.

"I know." Randy replied flatly.

"You actually look a bit happy?" Cody asked confused.

"Max said she'd go to St Louis with me." He smiled glancing between Cody and Ted.

"That's great!" Ted replied.

"I'm so excited about it. It just can't come soon enough though." He sighed.

"So.. You guys gonna, you know?" Cody asked a bit awkwardly.

"Only if she wants too." Randy replied as he stowed his luggage away in the overhead compartment.

"You know, never in the time that I've known you," Ted began. "Have you ever waited for a girl."

"Maybe he's in love." Cody joked.

"Maybe I am." Randy replied seriously.

Cody and Ted were in silence, they had no idea what to say to that. "Really?" Cody asked finally breaking the silence.

"Really." Randy replied truthfully. "She's unlike any girl I've ever known."

"Have you told her yet?" Ted asked.

"To be honest, I'm terrified to tell her.." Randy replied. He really was scared to tell her. What if she rejected him when he told her? What if she just laughed in his face? What if she didn't love him back? He really would be heartbroken, and that scared him. It scared him to put himself out there like that and not get anything in return.

--

Max and Johns plane landed a few hours ago and they were now in the arena for the house show.

"Hey Santino!" John greeted as he walked toward the Italian.

"Ah, Johnny Cena. How are you?" He asked waving at him.

"Good. You seen Max?" He asked.

"Not yet. I was just going to find her." Santino replied looking around.

"She just left my locker room and said she was going to find you. I'm sure you'll run into her." John chuckled lightly. "I'll see you later."

John continued walking down the corridor when he came to an intersection, he stopped as he heard his sisters voice. He looked around the corner but stayed where he was when he saw her on the phone.

"I miss you so much!" She said into her phone. "I can't wait for Monday so we can be together."

_'What the hell!?' _John thought as he looked back and saw Santino talking to a stage hand. She definitely wasn't talking to him.

"I can't wait till next week!" She grinned into the phone. "I'm so excited that I get to spend an entire week with you, alone!" She laughed lightly.

"Me either, baby." Randy replied from the other end. "Having you all to my self, without any interuptions, sounds like the best thing ever!"

"I know!" She grinned.

"Look babe, I got to go. My match is soon!" Randy sighed. He hated to have to hang up, just the sound of her voice brightened his day.

"OK.." Max sighed. "I'll talk to you later then." She said holding back tears that began to form once more.

"I'll call you later. Bye baby." He spoke not wanting the conversation to be over.

"Goodbye." She replied, her voice a mere whisper before flipping her phone closed.

--

John didn't know what to think. Max was lying to him about Santino. Who was she dating though? And why didn't she want to tell him? John shook his head, how could he be so dumb?

"Hey!" Max smiled walking in.

John quickly looked up at her before back down to his shoes. "Hi." He grunted.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He looked up at her once more, ready to explode, but he decided that would only make her mad. "Nothing."

"You sure?" She pressed.

"I'm sure." He raised his voice slightly.

"OK." Max replied backing off. "Good luck in your match."

"Yeah." Was all John said before leaving the room.

Max had no idea what was wrong. Why was John so mad? She'd find out why, but decided it would be best to let him cool off first.

--

The rest of the week had gone by slowly. John was still mad and Max had no idea why. She still hadn't gotten to the bottom of it, but that was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment. She finally got to see Randy again and she was excited. The moment John stopped the car, Max practically ran inside leaving him behind.

Once she found Randys locker room, she went inside and jumped into his arms.

"Happy to see me?" He chuckled.

"Yes!" She grinned before placing a few kisses on his lips.

"I'm very happy to see you too!" He replied with a grin of his own between her kisses. "Ready to go home with me tomorrow?" Randy asked as he picked her up.

"Mhmm." She grinned as her legs automatically wrapped around his waist.

"While you're there with me," He started. "I'd really like to introduce you to my parents."

"Really?" Max asked. "That's a really big step." She said.

"I know, but it's one I'm ready to take." He spoke seriously.

"I'd love to meet them then." She smiled. She couldn't believe Randy was ready to introduce her to his parents. That really was a huge step especially when they hadn't even been intimate yet.

"I'm glad." He smiled, placing a kiss on her lips, one full of passion. "Max?"

"Yes Randy?" She smiled looking into his eyes.

"I.. I.. I don't think I have a match tonight." He said, even though that's not what he wanted to say.

"Then we can hang out here together." She grinned.

"Yeah. Maybe have some more of those delicious strawberrys?" He smirked.

"Mmm, I'll go get some." She smirked back. Unwrapping her legs from his waist, he let her down.

"I'll be waiting." He grinned slyly.

Max placed one more kiss on his lips before walking out the door in search of the concession stand.

"Hey Max!" Cody grinned as she walked toward him.

"Hey Cody!" She grinned back before picking up a plate and begining to place some fruit on it.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Not much, just hungry." She smiled.

"Seen Randy yet?" He asked taking a sip of the water in his hand.

"I just came from his locker room actually."

"My match is up first, so I should go." He said. "It's a triple threat match for a spot on the bragging rights team. Its against John and Ted."

"Oh. Good luck! I hope you win!" She said. "But don't tell Ted I said that." She laughed.

"I won't. See you later!" He replied giving her a quick hug then tossing the bottle into the trash before heading to gurilla.

--

"Hey! John!" MVP ran up to his friend. "Sorry you lost your match!"

"Don't worry about it! I already got my hands full with Orton at Bragging Rights." John replied.

"That's true. But hey, I tried to catch you before your match. I saw Max talking to Cody."

"You sure?" John asked.

"Yeah. They hugged too.. I mean, I don't know if they're just friends or what, but I thought I'd tell you."

"Alright, thanks for the heads up, man!" John replied giving him a pat on the back.

_'So she's dating Cody.' _He thought. He knew she wasn't going to tell him, so he though up a plan that just might work. He headed to the guest hosts office for the night to put his plan into motion.

The guest host that night was Nancy O'dell. "Hi John." She greeted as he walked in.

"Nancy." He shook her hand. "I want a match tonight. Against Cody Rhodes."

"You just had a match against him." She replied confused.

"I know, I want another one."

"Well, how about this. It will be a tag team match. Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase against you, and you're partner, and Bragging Rights opponent, Randy Orton."

"It can't be just a one on one match?" He asked.

"I think this will be much more interesting." She smiled.

--

Max and Randy were in the middle of eating a strawberry when there was a knock at his door. Half of it was in her mouth, and the other half was in his mouth, their lips attached around it. "If that's Cody, I'm gonna kill him!" He said after chewing and swallowing his half.

Max giggled as he got up and went to the door.

"What?" He growled after opening it.

"I was just told to inform you that you have a match." A short, nerdy looking stage hand said nervously. "Its You and John Cena against Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase." He added before Randy could even ask who it was against.

Randy sighed before slamming the door in his face. He was confused, the three of them just had a match, now they were having another. "I wonder who asked for this match." Randy said turning to look at Max.

"I don't know." She shrugged. This was odd.

"I got to get ready." He sighed. "Dammit. I really can't wait till tomorrow. No interuptions, no body to ruin the mood, no one to butt in."

"I..." Max started to reply but was cut off as her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She asked.

"Where are you?" John asked from the other end.

"The Divas locker room." She lied.

"Well, I need you to come to my locker room. I want you to go to the ring with me."

"Oh. OK. I'll be there in a minute." She replied before hanging up. Turning to look at Randy, she blushed when she saw him. He had already began to change into his ring gear, and at the moment was naked from head to toe. "John wants me to go to the ring with him." She said after she turned away.

"Why?" Randy asked.

"I have no idea." She shrugged. "But I should get going then."

"I guess I'll see you out there then." He grinned.

"Yeah." She let the word drag, glancing back she, she frowned as she saw he had already put his trunks on. Moving over to him she kissed him on the lips before going to find her brother.

--

John Cenas music hit as he appeared on stage to thousands of screaming fans. After saluting them like he usually did, he continued to the ring. He held the ropes for Max as she got in the ring to stand beside him for the moment. Max still had no idea why she was out here. John still wouldn't tell her.

"You alright?" John asked over the screams of the crowd. He ofcourse didn't have her out here for her to get hurt, if she was really dating Cody, she'd show some emotion when he got beat up, and he'd be able to see her reaction for himself.

"I'm fine." Max smiled before turning her attention to the top of the ramp when that familiar guitar riff sounded through out the arena. Max kept her eyes on Randy as he slowly stalked to the ring, her eyes were full of, admiration, lust? John couldn't tell for sure, but it definitely wasn't hate.

He kept his eyes on Max for a moment longer before turning his attention to his tag team partner. Who was returning the look Max gave him. The way Randy looked at her was different than they way he usually looked at someone. Randy usually looked at someone as if they were his prey, as if he would strike them at any moment. This look was different. He looked at Max with concern, it looked as if he was speaking to her with his eyes.

Max watched Randy as he posed on the turnbuckle, his belt held high. She thought he looked so sexy. She let a small grin slip from her lips until her brother broke her from her trance. "You should get out of the ring now." John said.

"Sure." Max nodded.

"Hold this for me?" Randy smirked holding out his title to Max, all the while staring at John.

Max reached out to grab, but one look at John, changed her mind. "Hold it yourself." She spat, pushing his hand away. Her eyes said the apology for her.

Randy laughed lightly to himself before sitting it on the ring apron as Max got out of the ring and the bell rang. Randy quickly stood on the apron letting John start the match.

The match started off with John against Cody. Every time John threw a hit, Max seemed unfazed, she also wasn't paying attention to them. All her attention was on Randy, every time he looked over at her, Max was looking at Randy. Their was something going on between those two.

During the match John went to tag Randy in several times, but he wouldn't accept the tag, leaving John to fend for himself. It wasn't long before Randy entered the match, illeagally of course, and kicked his own partner and tossed him out of the ring.

"John!" Max yelled going over to check on her brother. She knew Randy wouldn't play fair tonight, and there was nothing she could do about it, she knew John would do the same though. She managed to help John to his feet when Cody came running their way. Instinctively John ducked out of the way and Cody clotheslined Max.

"Max!" Randy yelled concerned as he went to get out of the ring and check on her. Ted, however, decided to seize this oppurtunity, he grabbed Randy from behind and pulled him to the mat with a roll-up. As soon as the three was counted, Cody and Ted quickly hightailed it up the ramp. Randy slid out of the ring and knelt down next to max. "Max?"

"Ow." She managed to say.

"Cody's gonna pay!" He said through grit teeth before scooping her up in his arms. He carried her up the ramp and to the back. Once there he sat her on a production crate. "You OK?" Randy asked holding her face in his hands.

"I'm fine." She said.

"I'm so sorry Max!" Cody butted in.

"You." Randy growled grabbing Cody by the throat. "What the hell were you thinking!?" He yelled.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to hit her!" Cody stammered.

"Get the hell out of here!" Randy said shoving him away. "I'll deal with you later!"

"Max?" John yelled as he returned backstage. "Max!" He ran over to her once he spotted her. "You alrig..." He began to ask until he caught Randy with the corner of his eye. "You son of a bitch!" He said before tackling Randy to the ground.

Randy of course quickly battled back.

"Stop!" Max yelled trying to get inbetween them, but it didn't work. The two men still continued to beat each other. "Please stop." Max yelled again as a small crowd began to gather around them.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister!?" John yelled still pummeling Randy, who was covering his head from the blows.

Randy finally managed to get John off of him and pushed him away. After getting to his feet John gathered his cool and looked at Max, who was by Randys side.

"You wanted to get to me so bad you went after my sister? Why? I know you're just using her, I know..."

"I fucking love her!" Randy growled cutting John off.

John didn't say another word. What could he say to that? After a moment of silence John spoke once more. "You're lying."

"No." Randy shook his head at John before turning to look at her. "Max," He spoke softly, moving to stand in front of her. "I love you!"

All kinds of emotions went through Max. Max was speachless, "I..I..I love you too!" She grinned. She leaned in to kiss him when she remembered John was standing near by. "John.." She said looking over at him. "I'm sorry.."

"If you were sorry you wouldn't be with this sorry piece of shit to begin with!" John replied. He truly was hurt. "I can't believe you! After all he's done to me, to dad even!"

"John I.." Max began.

"Save it." John cut her off. "Don't talk to me. I don't want to see you again." Of course he wanted to see her again, she was his sister, but he just didn't want to see her again for a while until he cooled off.

Max didn't say anything more, she knew it would only make things worse. She felt bad for John finding out like this, she felt bad for lying to him for so long. She began to cry as John walked away.

Randy didn't want to say anything yet, so he put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Max placed her hand over top of his before turning around and wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back to comfort her.

--

"John!" Mickie yelled as she chased after him. "John, are you OK?"

"Am I OK?" John asked incredulously as he turned around to face her. "No. I'm not OK! You knew about this the whole time, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. She asked me not to tell until she was ready. I'm sorry." She apologised.

"You know, you're a good friend, but you're a lousy girlfriend." He replied angrily.

"John, you don't mean that.." Mickie whispered. That really hurt her.

"I do mean it! You knew about this and never told me! How could you not tell me?" He asked.

"I don't know.."

"Get away from me. Leave me alone." John sighed as he walked away from her.

--

"I'm really sorry about what happened." Randy said as they entered his hotel room.

"It's not your fault." She said. "It's my fault. I'm the one who lied about everything. He was bound to find out though." She flopped down on the bed and sighed.

"If you don't want to go with me tomorrow, and you want to stay and straighten things out with your brother, I'll understand." He said moving to sit next to her.

"What? No." She replied. "I still want to go. He'll still be mad and won't listen to anything I have to say. I want to act as if nothing happened and just spend the week with you!" She spoke, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You sure?" He asked wrapping his arm around her.

She didn't say anything, just nodded her head 'yes'.

"We should get some sleep, our flight leaves in the morning." He said placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Max nodded and got up. She unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off her legs, then removed her shirt. Moving to stand in front of Randy, she grinned and placed her lips on his. After a moment she let her hands trail to the edge of his shirt, her fingers gripping it lightly, and pulled it up and over his head. Once she had his shirt in her hand, she backed up and put it on herself.

"Tease.." Randy chuckled lightly.

"You'll get it soon. I promise!" She said moving back to him and placing her lips on his once more. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist before letting his hand wander down and linger over her rear. He gave it a gentle squeeze before playfully swatting it.

Max let out a squeal before giggling.

"That's funny?" Randy asked, that was not the reaction he was looking for.

"No. I just wasn't expecting it." She laughed again.

Randy sighed before laughing himself. "Next time, you better not laugh." He said as he stood up and roughly took her lips with his.

That kiss made Max go crazy inside, and it made her want more, which she was sure that was his intention. "I won't.." She whispered once the kiss was broke.

Max placed another kiss on his lips before slipping into the bed. Randy stripped the rest of his clothes away then flicked out the light. Walking over to the bed he slipped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Max." He spoke, his breath hot on her neck.

"I love you too!" She replied.

--

**So that's it for this chapter. I thought of this chapter several different ways, and the first half didn't come out quite the way I wanted, but I guess it's OK. I was going to wait another chapter for John to find out, but I couldn't wait any longer! I hope you guys liked this chapter! John is mad at everyone! Lol. I know I've sorta written Beth and Kofi out of the story, but they will be back! Legacy has started to implode! It only gets worse for them from now on, but you guys already know this. Lol. I will try and update again soon! I'm going to start the next chapter as soon as I post this one! **

**Also, someone pointed this out to me, in the story Max and Randy talk when they're apart, I just don't include their phone calls and I realized I never said anything about it! So they have been talking on the phone and stuff I just forgot to include it. **

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I have hit the One-hundred review mark! Thank you guys so much! And thank you for those who have added me to your favorites list! Please feel free to review too! I'd like to know you're opinion too!**

**A special thanks to: Nicole17316, xSamiliciousx, TVRox12, nychick4, JoViper54. Love you guys! Thank you for reviewing!**

**I'mxAxRockstar: I was going to use Cody, but decided Santino would be funnier. Lol. Plus I don't think John likes Cody much more than Randy.**

**RKOsgirl92: Max isn't going to make Randy wait four years! That's be torture! Lol. I couldn't do that to him either!**

**Hotpocketbandit: He makes me laugh too! And I thought he'd be perfect for Max's fake boyfriend! I know! And it's not just with John she's digging the hole with! Her family isn't going to be too happy either!**

**Darkangelmel: I love his accent! I think that's what makes him so funny! I tried to incorperate the way he talks into the story! I hope I did well!**

**Animewolfgirl70: LMAO! Well, Randy is a man and has needs too! **

**Breakingdawn105: I used your suggestion! Thank you! I hope you like what I did with it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven! Beware, this is your only warning! This chapter contains strong sexual content! Read at your own risk! And enjoy!**

Max and Randy's plane had just landed in St Louis, Missouri, and they were walking through the terminal, their bags in tow. Max grinned as she looked over at Randy. She was happy to be somewhere and not having to hide her love for him. She grabbed ahold of his hand and laced her fingers with his. "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." He replied, leaning over and kissing her on the temple.

Walking outside, she kept her jacket closed tight as the cool air blew against her. Randy pulled her against him and wrapped his arm around her as he hailed down a cab. Max got in as the cabby helped Randy put their luggage in. After closing the trunk, Randy got in and wrapped his arm around Max. The ride to his house actually wasn't very long at all.

It was less than ten minutes before they were pulling into the driveway of Randy's house. It looked beautiful from the outside. It was two story, and had a nice sized yard.

"Keep the change." Randy said as he handed the driver two large bills.

"Thanks!" He replied.

"What do you think?" Randy asked after getting the luggage inside.

"It's nice." She grinned, taking her jacket off before turning to look at him.

"Thanks. Want a tour?" He asked, taking off his own jacket as well.

"Maybe later." She grinned mischeviously before attaching her lips to his. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist. "Randy..." She spoke softly, breaking the kiss.

"What is it baby?" He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I want you.."

He took a hard swallow as her words caught him off gaurd. "You sure?" He asked, wanting to make sure she was ready.

"Yes. I need you.." She replied, her voice full of lust.

That was all the confirmation Randy needed. Picking her up, he kept his arms around her waist as she wrapped her legs around his, he carried her upstairs. Taking two stairs at a time.

"Eager are we?" Max laughed.

"Yes." Randy replied quickly as he placed his lips on hers for a brief second. Once in his bedroom he let her stand on the floor so they could each get their shoes off. Once off they both attached their lips together again, both their tongues immediately darting into the others mouth, both battling for supremecy. Randy's hands roamed over her clothed body as hers did the same to his. Gripping the edge of her shirt, he pulled it up and over her head then tossed it across the room.

His shirt quickly joined hers on the floor. Picking her up, he laid her on his bed, his lips on hers the entire time. He ran his hands down her toned tummy, stopping once he arrived at the button of her jeans. He began working the button and began pulling them down her hips. She lifted her hips up to help him get them off easier.

Pulling them off her legs he tossed them to the pile of clothes that began to form. His hands immediately went to the button of his jeans, it seemed like he couldn't get them off fast enough. Once they were off, he went right back to Max, his hand tangled in her hair as her hands gripped his shoulders.

"Max.." He spoke softly between kisses. Keeping a hold of her waist, he rolled them over, letting her mount his hips. Max's lips left his as she began to leave a trail down his neck and torso. Stopping once she got to the edge of his briefs she gently tugged at them. Randy propped himself up on his elbows, just watching her go down his body made his hardened member throb violently. Locking eyes with hers, he nodded giving her the approval she wanted.

Pulling at his briefs, she stretched them over his hips, letting his throbbing erection free. She bit her lip, just by feeling it, she knew he was well endowed, but seeing it, it was much more than she thought. After crawling back up his body slowly, she placed her lips on his once more. His hand once again tangled in her hair as he placed his other hand on her rear, gently smacking it again. This time however, she didn't laugh.

Sliding his hand up her back he stopped once he reached her bra strap. After unhooking it, he pulled it from her frame and carelessy tossed it to the side. Max kept a hold of Randy as she began to roll to her side, pulling him with her. He followed her movements, rolling until he was on top once more, his head hung low to keep their kiss secure.

He let his hand explore her body once more, finally letting it settle on her right breast. He gently kneaded at the flesh as she let a soft moan escape from her lips. After a moment, he let his hand wander down further, tugging at her panties, he quickly pulled them from her body before tossing them aside. Sitting up, he smiled as he looked down at the beauty beneath him. "You're beautiful!" He spoke. It was true, she was beautiful, not just because she was undressed, but because of her in general.

"Randy.." She let out a breathy moan as he leaned down and kissed her neck. He grinned as he began to let his lips leave a trail down to her breasts. He locked his lips around the small pink nipple of her right breast. He gently sucked at it as her hands ran through his short hair. He flicked his tongue over the pink mound, then lightly blew on it. He moved his attention to her other breast, to not leave it neglected.

The hand he wasn't using to prop himself up with roamed down between her legs. He teased her with his knuckles, gently rubbing them over her moistened folds. She took a sharp intake of breath as he plunged a finger within her. He let his tongue continue to work her nipple as he slowly let his finger move in and out of her.

He continued his trail of kisses down her torso once more. He grinned as he reached her warm, wet womanhood. Leaning in he flicked his tongue over the small bundle of nerves that was hidden there. He let his tongue work over the small nub as his finger continued to plunge inside her. After removing his finger, he gently sucked on her pink flesh. As he sucked on her moistened folds, he probed his tongue inside her, tasting her sweetness. He continued working on her, he wanted to bring her to the edge, bring her close to her climax.

"Oh god.." She spoke as she writhed beneath him. "I'm close-" She added.

"Time to stop." He grinned wickedly at her before moving up her body, his face hovering over hers. Reaching down, he wrapped his fingers around his thick length before dragging it teasingly over her moistened womanhood. His teasing was driving her crazy.

"Randy.." She moaned grabbing his face in her hands. She used her teeth to playfully bite at his bottom lip, possibly harder then she had meant.

Pulling his lips away from hers, he looked into her eyes, as he guided the tip to her entrance and slowly began to enter into the tight passage. Max let a moan escape her lips once more as all kinds of feelings flooded her mind and body. He continued to enter into her until his body was completly against hers.

Once he was completely inside her, her back arched and she raised her hips, getting comfortable. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed her forehead against his before placing a light kiss on his lips. Nodding her head she signaled for him to begin. After returning the light kiss, he propped himself up as he withdrew himself until he nearly excited her. He pushed back into her slowly, letting them savor the moment. He started off slow, and soft, still just enjoying being here with her.

Max let her hands roam over the strong expanse of his back as he began to withdraw and re-insert his thick length within her. Her body ached with pleasure, desire, want and need for Randy. She let her nails lightly rake his back, which encouraged him to move faster, harder. He grunted as he picked up his pace.

Max began to feel small spasms course through out her body, she shut her eyes as she savored the feeling. Opening them back up she watched Randy, his facial expressions, the muscles in his torso flexing as he moved. Their bodies began to get hot, sweat forming on Randy's body before it dripped down on to hers.

His length was coated with her moisture with every pump into her. He closed his eyes as he focused on his steady movements. His pace finally became more agressive, thrusting into her to the point that his headboard lightly tapped the wall. Max let out a loud moan as a wave of pleasure hit her. She was in complete ecstacy right now, and she knew there was still plenty more to come. Gripping his bi-ceps again as his thrusts became more aggressive, she opened her eyes, watching as his eyes were tightly closed and he had a look of concentration on his face.

He opened his eyes as he felt hers upon his, he smiled weakly, breaking his concentration only for a moment. Gripping his shoulders and bi-ceps even harder than she had before, she knew she would be leaving marks. Unintentional of course. Grunting again as he inserted himself once more, Max found his lips, pushing hers into his own. After momentarily fiercly kissing him, she broke the kiss as her back arched.

Randy returned the fierce kiss before returning his agression to his thrusts. He continued to roughly thrust into her.

"I..I'm comeing.." She said, her breath ragged. Shutting her eyes tight she dipped her head back as her walls tightened around Randy's thick length.

"No no no.. Look at me..." Randy said, wanting to see her eyes, her face as she climaxed.

Max quickly opened them and locked them with his as he panted harshly, continueing to thrust within her as her body tried to flood him out. He pumped into her desperately trying to bring himself to his own climax.

"Where do you want me to..." He began to ask as he was close to the edge.

"In..In..Insi..." She tried saying but was not able to speak, her orgasm was so powerful. She kept her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, locking her feet together. Letting him know she wanted him inside her, since she still couldn't form the words. She looked into his eyes with her glazed ones, nodding her head, giving him approval.

A moment of hesitation passed before he grunted. Several hot spurts of his white essence shot into her as he was buried to the hilt inside her worn womanhood. Collasping onto her his breaths were heavy as he slowly rocked into her until he was finished releasing.

Still not down from her own high completely, she groaned feeling his white, hot, sticky substance coating her inner walls. Running her hands through his dampened hair she softly lifted his head up to place a soft, passionate kiss on his lips before burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Max.." He said rolling off of her and onto his back. "That...That was amazing." He grinned.

"Really?" She asked, trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"Yes!" He replied. "I love you." He picked up her hand and placed a kiss on top of it.

"I love you too!" She replied. Scooting over she curled up next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What do you want to now?" He asked wrapping his arm around her.

"I think I need a shower." She replied, tracing random paterns over his abdomen. "Want to help me wash?"

As soon as the words left her mouth Randy was out of bed and picked her up. "I would love to help!" He grinned carrying her into the ensuite bathroom.

"You would!" She laughed.

"Like you don't want me too?" He shot back.

Max just grinned as he placed her on her feet and moved over to the shower and turned it on. Walking back over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist as the water heated up. He returned her grin, and held her in his arms. He was happy to be here with her, not having to hide anything from anybody.

"I love you so much, Max. You have no idea how much!" He pressed his forehead against hers.

Max smiled. "I love you too, so much! I know this sounds crazy, but I've never loved anyone as much as you."

"It doesn't sound crazy at all!" He replied before pulling her into the shower. The water cascading over the both of them.

Max and Randy had just finished drying off from their shower and were now getting dressed. Max put on Randys t-shirt from earlier and her boyshorts.

"You really like wearing my shirts, don't you?" Randy asked glancing over at her.

"Yeah." She smiled. "They smell like you."

"I hope that's a good thing." He chuckled.

"Yeah, you don't smell too bad." She laughed.

"Thanks." He replied, pulling a pair of basketball shorts up his legs. He didn't bother to put on a shirt, hell he was home and wanted to be comfortable. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Well, do you want to go out or stay in?"

"Stay in."

"How's a pizza sound then?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me." She smiled.

"Extra pepperoni?" He asked, knowing that's what she liked on her pizza.

"Extra pepperoni." She confirmed.

Randy nodded before heading downstairs to order the pizza while Max went to dry her hair. After max was done she went downstairs to find Randy in the kitchen just getting off the phone.

"That was my mom." He said. "She wants me to bring you over as soon as possible." He chuckled.

"When do I get the pleasure of meeting your parents?" She asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Tomorrow evening." He replied wrapping his arms around her as well. "She wants me to bring you over for dinner."

"I'm kinda nervous." She admitted.

"They'll love you!" He replied, sure of himself.

"That's better than what I can say for my parents." She sighed.

"Don't remind me." Randy chuckled. "I don't think you're parents are going to be too happy about us."

"They won't." She replied. "But I love you and that's all that matters!"

"Everyone else in the world could hate me, and I wouldn't care, just as long as you love me, I'm happy!"

Max smiled at his words, he made her feel like she was the only thing in the world that mattered. "You're amazing. You know that?"

"I know." He smirked cockily.

Max laughed before playfully smacking him on the chest. She sighed in content before placing her lips on his. Randy returned the kiss as he pushed her back into the counter. Grabbing her by the hips, he lifter her up and sat her on the counter. He kept his lips on hers as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

She grinned into the kiss and draped her arms over his shoulders. "Any embarrassing stories you're mom's going to tell me tomorrow?" She asked breaking the kiss.

"I really hope not.." He laughed.

"Oh so that means there are embarrassing stories?" She asked.

"Unfortunately." He sighed.

"I'm sure you'll live if she tells me!" She replied. "It's not gonna make me look at you any differently."

Randy gave a small smile before nodding. "Any stories about you?" He asked.

"Yes," She replied. "But you won't hear them for a long time!" She laughed.

"I'm sure I could use my ways to get them out of you..." He grinned mischeviously before licking his lips.

"Oh really?" She asked. "How?"

"Like this.." He replied before smashing his lips onto hers. Placing his hands on her bare thighs, he slowly slid them upwards and let them rest on her hips beneath the edge of her shirt.

Max wrapped her legs around his waist as his tongue assaulted her mouth. She let a moan slip from her lips as he gripped her hair with his right hand. Breaking the kiss, he smirked at her before laying her back on the counter top. He slid his hands down her body before gripping the edge of her boy short panties and beginning to tug them down.

"Son of a bitch!" Randy growled as the doorbell rang. "In my own damn house and we still get interupted!" He chuckled lightly.

Randy shook his head as he walked out of the kitchen toward the front door. "Hey, go grab my wallet please?" He shouted back to Max as he opened the door and greeted the pizza delivery guy.

Max hopped off the counter, mentally cursing the guy at the door for interupting before heading up the stairs to grab Randys wallet from the back of his jeans he had on earlier. After finding it she went back downstairs. "Here you go babe." She smiled, heading back into the kitchen to get plates out for them.

Pulling the amount out he held it out for the delivery guy to take it. Randy cleared his voice loudly for the guy to pay attention, his attention had been on Max's legs. The guy looked up at Randy, and he had a slight look of fear in his eyes, Randy looked pissed. "I...Uh, sorry."

"Uh huh." Randy replied as he exchanged the money for the pizza and shut the door in his face.

Randy shook his head as he walked into the kitchen and sat the box down. "That guy was checking out your legs.." He said.

Max shuddered lightly at the though of another man looking at her that way, the only one she wanted to look at her like that was Randy. "Ugh.." Was all she said before turning to look at Randy who had already made his way across the room and was now in front of her.

"I didn't tip him." He laughed.

"Good!" She laughed before grinning.

He gave her a quick peck on the lips before she went to grab her plate and pizza.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked.

"Beers good." She replied.

"God I love you!" He grinned pulling out two beers. After getting his own food he went into the living room to join Max, who was sitting in front of the coffee table. He sat down next to her and opened her beer then handed it to her.

"What's your mom's name?" She asked curiously as she took a bite.

"Elaine.." He replied. "Excited to meet her tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes.." She replied. "But I'm nervous too!"

"No need to be." He smiled. "She'll love you."

"I'm sure." She replied unsure.

Randy laughed lightly. "One of the first things she'll probably ask is when we're getting married."

Max laughed. "And when are we getting married?" She asked jokingly.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "When do you want to?"

"Hmm, right now." She chuckled.

Sitting his pizza down, he turned to look at her. "Alright." He knew she was joking of course, he was too, not completly though. "Lets go elope right now..."

Max took a hard swallow as she looked into his eyes. She knew he was joking somewhat, but a big part of him was serious. "I.. I have nothing to wear..."

Randy nodded lightly as he saw the caught off gaurd look in her eyes. He turned back to his food as there was an awkward silence between them.

"So.." Max started. "How far away do your parents live?" She asked.

"It's only about fifteen-twenty minutes away." He replied.

Max nodded, not sure what else to say. Randy didn't either.

max and Randy were curled up on the couch watching a movie, Randy had fallen asleep though. Max couldn't stop thinking about Randy's words from earlier, was he really serious about wanting to marry her? He couldn't have been, could he? She wasn't sure. Slipping off the couch, careful not to disturb Randy, she walked upstairs to grab her phone.

She wanted to call her friend from back home, Kaitlyn. Being on the road and spending so much time with Randy, she didn't have much time to call her. It had been a few weeks since they talked last, so Max wanted to update her on the situation.

"Hello?" Kaitlyn asked as she answered.

"Hey girl!" Max grinned into the phone.

"Hey! How's everything going?" She asked.

"Well, OK I guess." She shrugged, even though she couldn't be seen.

"Uh oh. What's wrong?"

"Well, John found out about me and Randy yesterday." She sighed.

"I watched Raw last night." Her friend replied. "What did John say?"

"He didn't say much other than he didn't want to see me again." Max said. "I haven't talked to him since then, so I don't know if he told my parents."

"I'm sure he didn't tell them, I'm sure he wants you to tell them."

"Yeah." Max sighed, not wanting to be the one to bear the bad news to her parents. "Look, I want you to come out on the road with me for a few days so we can hang out, I miss you!" She said.

"Really? I'd love too!" Kaitlyn grinned. "How can I pass up a chance to be on the road with all those hot guys?" She giggled.

Max laughed. "Yeah, and I'll introduce you to Cody! I know how you think he's so cute!"

"Who's so cute?" Randy asked walking into his room to see Max on the bed on the phone.

"Hey, I gotta go, I'll send you the info so you can come out next week!" Max said. "I miss you and I'll talk to you later!"

"Miss you too girl! See you soon!"

Max smiled before flipping the phone shut and looking at Randy. "That was my friend, Kaitlyn, I invited her to come out next week and spend a few days on the road with me!"

"That's nice." Randy replied tiredly. "So who does she think is so cute?" He asked again as he layed back on the bed.

"Cody." Max replied laying back next to him.

"Oh." Randy replied. He was still mad at Cody for what happened to Max the night before. "You ready to sleep?"

"Yeah." Max smiled softly.

Shutting off the light, Max curled up in the bed beside Randy, "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too!" He replied, giving her a quick, but sweet kiss.

**OK, so I'm sooooo so sorry it took so long to get this chapter done! I hope you liked this chapter! It was smut :D Haha, I know there were a few people who wanted Randy to 'get some' so I hope you were pleased! The next chapter Max meets Randy's parents, will everything go smoothly? Stay tuned in to find out!**

**Thanks to, Barnsley Gal 09, Ambercsiny, Thatgirl54, StraightEdgeAnimeWolf, Taco The Great, xSamiliciousx, NYChick4, Joviper54, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, I'mxAxRockstar, SouthernCharm21, for reviewing! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much!**

**Darkangelmel: I couldn't wait any longer for them to tell each other! Their week in St Louis will be great! Im sure John will forgive her eventually lol.**

**Hotpocketbandit: The initial blow up was much bigger, but I just couldn't write it out the way I wanted it. So I did that, and he's still gonna explode again..and again lol.**

**Tvrox12: Lol he definitely did get some action in this chapter!**

**RKOsgirl92: Of course Randy wants to get laid, what man doesn't? Lol. But it was more than just getting laid for him though!**

**Bubblyjayy: It's about damn time you read and reviewed this! I'm glad you finally did though!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12! Hope you guys enjoy!**

"Max, are you almost ready?" Randy yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"Yes!" She yelled back.

"You said that ten minutes ago!" He replied, slightly agitated. She had changed clothes seven times in the last hour.

"I know, I'm just not sure what to wear!" She sighed.

"Max," Randy sighed as he made his way up the stairs and leaned against the door frame. "You will look great in anything you wear! I promise!" He said truthfully. Walking further into the room, he stood in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You could wear a potatoe sack and my parents would still love you!"

Max gave a half smile. "I'm sure, I've just never really met a boyfriends parents before." She admitted.

"You haven't?" He asked.

"No." She shook her head.

"Look, don't worry, I promise everything will be OK and my parent's will love you!" He assured her.

"Alright." She sighed. "So jeans and a t-shirt are OK?" She asked, looking down at what she was wearing.

"Yes, I want them to see you the way I see you!" He replied. "Well, not_ exactly_ the way I see you, but you get what I mean." He grinned.

"You're amazing." She smiled softly.

"I know." He grinned cockily before placing a kiss on her lips. "C'mon, we're gonna be late."

It didn't take long to get to Randy's parent's house, Max sighed as she saw the house. "You OK?" Randy chuckled as he pulled into the drive-way.

"No." Max replied.

Randy chuckled again as he shut the engine off. "Stop worrying, OK?" He said placing his hand on her cheek. Pulling her in, he placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers. "You're beautiful."

Max smiled lightly, as she blushed. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too. Now let's go, my mom's probably staring at us through the window." He laughed.

"That makes me feel better.." She laughed.

He gave her one last quick peck on her lips before getting out and moving around to her side of the car and opening her door for her. He shut the door after she got out and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

Knocking on the door, Randy gave Max's hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. The door was soon opened and a slightly older lady answered the door.

"Hey mom!" Randy grinned, "Mom, this is Max. Max, this is my mom Elaine." Randy said looking between the two.

Max smiled nervously. "Hi, Mrs. Orton, it's nice to meet you!" She said extending her hand.

"Oh, please, call me Elaine!" Randy's mom smiled and ignored Max's hand, and instead pulled her into a hug.

"OK, Elaine." Max smiled returning the hug.

Elaine grinned as she kept her arm wrapped around Max's shoulder and pulled her towards the living room.

"Great to see you too mom!" Randy said sarcastically as he was ignored. He laughed to himself as he shut the door behind him and followed his mom and Max toward the living room.

"Bob, Randy and Max are here!" Elaine announced as they entered the room.

"Wow, Cowboy Bob Orton!" Max said star struck as she saw Randy's dad. "I've been watching you since I was a little girl!" Max grinned.

"Nice to meet a long time fan then!" He said standing up.

Again, Max extended her hand but it was again ignored. "So nice to meet you sweetheart!" Bob grinned giving Max a light hug. "Heard a lot about you from Randy!" He said sitting back down.

"All good I hope." Max replied sitting next to Randy.

"Oh, I don't think Randy could say a bad thing about you!" Bob grinned, proud of his son for his taste in women.

"Well, I'm glad." Max smiled as she looked at Randy longingly.

"So I hear you brother is John Cena?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah," Max replied nodding her head as Randy rolled his eyes. "John's my brother."

"Well, he seems like a nice young man." She replied.

"He is, most of the time." Max laughed.

"How long have you been on the road with the boys now?" Elaine asked.

"I'm not sure anymore, I've lost track now." Max laughed.

"Are you tired of it yet?" Bob piped in.

"Oh, not at all! I've made a lot of great friends!" Max smiled.

"That's wonderful dear! I need to start getting dinner ready, would you like to help?" Elaine asked as she stood up.

"Sure, I'd love too!" Max grinned as she got up and followed her into the kitchen. Randy got up and started to follow when his dad stopped him.

"Hey son, come here for a minute." Bob said.

"Yeah dad?" He asked as he sat next to his dad on the couch.

"She seems like a great girl." Bob observed.

"She is dad." Randy replied, "She really is. I really love her."

"You love her?" Bob asked, not sure he heard him right.

"Yeah." Randy smiled. "She's unlike anyone I've ever met! She's smart, caring, fun and beautiful!"

Bob smiled at his son, never in his life had he seen the look that was on Randy's face at that moment. He could tell his son truly was in love.

"I want to marry her someday, dad." Randy said truthfully, looking over at his father.

Bob grinned. "I'm very happy for you, Randy, I really am!"

"Bob, you should get those burgers out on the grill soon!" Elaine shouted from the kitchen. "Bob?" Elaine sighed, "His hearing ain't what it used to be! I'll be right back!" She said wiping her hands on the towel before disappearing into the other room.

"Alright," Max laughed lightly as she continued to slice the onion in her hand.

Randy walked into the kitchen just as his mom walked out, taking this opportunity, he turned Max around and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" Max asked, slightly dazed.

"Cause I love you." Randy replied.

"I love you too!" Max grinned as she felt butterfly's in her stomach. She got them every time Randy said those words.

"Randy, you're sister will be here soon!" Elaine said entering the kitchen once more.

"Oh great." Randy replied.

"I told her not to tell any embarrassing story's! You're safe for now!" Elaine laughed.

"Yeah, until she gets Max alone." He sighed. "Don't listen to a word my sister says!" Randy said, kissing Max on her forehead.

"I don't know if I can.." Max giggled. "I kinda want to hear these stories."

"Yeah well my sister will twist it all around." Randy said rolling his eyes as the doorbell rang.

"Randy, go get the door." Elaine said. "That's probably your sister!"

Randy nodded before leaving the room and doing as he was told.

"I'm so glad Randy met you!" Elaine smiled. "You're such a wonderful young woman!"

"Thank you!" Max blushed. "What would you like me to do now?" She asked once she was done slicing the onion.

"Oh, I think every things done now, Bob just has to go grill those burgers!" Elaine said.

"Alright." Max replied as she wiped her hands off on the towel.

"You must be Max! I'm Randy's sister, Becky." A young woman, who was obviously Randy's sister said.

"Hi! It's great to meet you!" Max replied as Becky gave her a hug as well.

"Where's Jack?" Elaine asked.

"He had to work." Becky replied, referring to her husband.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find Randy." Max said slipping out of the room as Elaine and Becky talked.

Max walked into the living room, and her heart fluttered in her chest at what she saw. Randy was playing with a little girl, she looked no more than three years old.

"One two free!" The little girl shouted after she plopped down on Randy.

"Oh no! Eliza beat the Viper! What has the world come to!" Randy playfully shouted.

Max couldn't help it, she couldn't hold her giggles in any longer.

"Oh, Max, this is my niece, Eliza." Randy said as he sat up.

"She's adorable!" Max said as the little girl ran past her and into the kitchen. Max locker her eyes with Randy's, she couldn't help but think he'd be a great father someday.

"How do you like my parents?" Randy asked grabbing Max's hand and pulling her down to the floor with him.

"I love them! They're great!" She smiled.

"Not as bad as you thought it was going to be then?"

"Nope!" She grinned. "I think they actually like me!"

"They love you!" Randy replied. Leaning in, he kissed her on the lips until they were interrupted.

"Ohhh, you're kissing!" Eliza said making kissing noises.

"Well we were until you came along!" Randy laughed as he scooped her up. "This is Max, say hi."

"Hi." The little girl giggled as she waved.

"Hi Eliza, so nice to meet you!" Max grinned.

"Are you gonna get married?" She asked.

"Um.. I don't know." Max replied, stumbling over her words.

"Are you unca Randy?" She asked looking over at him now.

"Oh, I don't know." Randy replied in mock seriousness. "I'm not sure if I like her that much." He said playfully.

"OK." Eliza said simply before getting up and running off once more.

Max laughed lightly as she watched the little girl run away. "So you're not sure if you like me that much, huh?" Max asked jokingly.

"You know I love you." Randy replied before kissing her once more. Getting up, Randy grabbed Max's hand and pulled her up as well. "Come on, I want to show you my old bedroom." He grinned.

"Alright." Max laughed as she followed behind him.

Randy led her up the stairs and into his old bedroom. It looked like your typical teenage boys room. Wrestling and car posters on the wall, some trophies here and there and some sports equipment scattered around the floor.

"So this is where the little Viper spent his time?" Max asked.

"Yep." Randy replied as he closed the door behind them.

"Randy, what are you doing?" She asked, a slight smile on her face.

"Just this.." He said as he wrapped one arm around her waist and let the other one get tangled in her hair. Placing his lips on hers, he kissed her passionately. Max didn't resist and returned the kiss, letting her tongue slip past her lips and darting into his. "Max.." He groaned, leaning her back onto the bed and keeping himself propped up with one arm. "I love you so much.." He said in between kisses.

"I love you too.." Max managed to get out between Randy's assault with his lips on hers.

Breaking the kiss, he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. "Max.." He spoke, his breath warm on her neck. He was about to speak again when he heard his mother yell from downstairs that dinner was ready.

"Come on, you can tell me later." Max smiled softly as Randy got up and pulled her up with him. She started toward the door when he grabbed her elbow and pulled her back. He kissed her softly on the lips, a kiss that gave her butterflies once more. After breaking apart, she looked into his eyes, he had a look in them she couldn't quite explain. It gave her an amazing feeling though, and she loved seeing him look at her like that. Grabbing a hold of her hand, he pulled her out of his room and down the steps.

"So big brother, what were you doing?" Becky grinned, as a light blush rose on Max's cheeks.

"Shut up." He retorted, lightly pushing her away.

"Max, would you like some tea to drink?" Elaine asked.

"Yes, please." She grinned as she grabbed a plate and began placing her food on it. Once she had her food, Randy pulled her chair out for her and sat down next to her. "Thanks." She smiled softly.

"How much longer do you think you're going to be staying on the road?" Bob asked.

"I don't know, honestly." She replied. "I guess until everyone gets tired of me, or I get tired of them."

"I'm surprised you're not tired of Randy yet." Becky joked.

"So am I!" Max chuckled.

"Hey!" Randy said in protest, "I'm not that bad." Max chuckled lightly and placed her hand on Randy's knee beneath the table for a moment and gave him a soft smile. His Mom noticed the looks the two shared. She was glad Randy finally found someone, someone who truly cared about him.

"Have you ever thought of being a wrestler yourself? Following in your brothers footsteps." Elaine asked.

"Oh, of course! I've always wanted to be a wrestler like John! I just don't think it's my thing though." She shrugged. "Maybe someday my mind will change.."

"Well, you have your whole life ahead of you. Make sure it's what you want to do first!" Bob said, wanting her to make an informed decision.

"I will." She smiled.

-x-

"It was so great meeting you!" Elaine grinned as she gave Max one last hug. "Please, come back soon!"

"I definitely will!" Max replied, returning the hug, then moving to hug Bob.

"Sweetheart, you keep Randy out of trouble now, okay?" He said, gently wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"I'll try." She chuckled. "It was great meeting both of you!"

"You two have a good night!" Elaine added as she hugged her son. "Come back soon, okay!"

"We will mom." Randy replied before taking Max's hand in his and heading out to his Escalade. After opening the passenger side door, he helped Max into the vehicle then moved around to his side. "Did you have fun?" He asked as he started the ignition and pulled the seat belt over his lap.

"Yes." Max replied, buckling her seat belt as well. "You're parents are wonderful." She smiled softly, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

He smiled back at her before backing out of the drive-way. "Now, I just have to meet your parents.."

Max sighed softly, she wanted Randy to actually meet them sometime, and not just long enough for him to kick her father in the head, but she didn't think anytime soon was good. After all, John just found out a few days before, and she wasn't sure if he told their parents or was waiting for her to tell them.

The rest of the car ride back to Randy's home was silent. Both of them were wondering how meeting her parents would go, obviously neither of them thought it would go any good. Randy reached over and grabbed her hand, gently squeezing it as he pulled into his garage. "I'll wait for when you're ready." He smiled softly, referring to him meeting her parents.

She nodded thankfully as she opened the door and got out and followed him to the door where he unlocked it. Once inside, Max stood infront of him, letting her hands softly run up and down his arms. "I had a great day today." She smiled before slipping her arms around his neck.

"So did I." He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm really glad you got along so well with my parents."

She smiled softly. "You know, you were so adorable with your niece today." She admitted. "I think you would make a great father someday."

His heart beat rapidly in his chest, he had thought of getting married, but he had never thought of having kids someday. Not that he didn't like them or want them, he had just never thought about it. Max's words made him realize though, that he did want kids, and while he was young too. It wasn't until Max shifted in his embrace that he realized he had been thinking for an awfully long time. "Do you want kids?" He asked.

"Someday." She replied. "Do you?" She asked.

"I've never really given it a thought, but yeah, someday I do." He spoke softly before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her full lips.

"What do you say we go practice making them?" She grinned, as her hands traveled down to his waist and she began to play with the button on his jeans.

"I think that sounds great." He grinned as he bent down and scooped her up with ease, before carrying her up to his room, bridal style.

Once in his room, he sat her back on her feet. His hand was quickly lost in her curly hair as his lips locked onto hers. "Undress me.." She whispered once his lips had left hers. He nodded before slowly doing what she had asked.

The rest of the night was spent in passion, both Max and Randy lost in each other, lost in love, a love neither of them had experienced before.

-x-

**So that's it for this chapter! And I apologize for the extremely long wait! I promise it won't happen again! Also I have gotten a new job, it's only part time though! So updates will be a little longer between times, not as long as this time though! But not too long either! Thanks to all my amazing readers and reviewers! I love you guys! I got 17 reviews on the last chapter! Can we try and shoot for 20 reviews on this one? I'd love it! Also thanks to everyone who has added this to their favorites and alerts list!**

**Thanks to, Luneara Eclipse, MissLoveIsEverything, BubblyJayy, BreakingDawn105, TVrox12, Hotpocketbandit, RKOsgirl92, Alana2Awesome, xSamiliciousx, and Vipergirl86 you guys are awesome!**

**Jodie54: Thank you! I'm glad you thought it was well done! **

**Straight-Edge Anime Wolf: I'm sorry but I laughed so hard at your review, I'm sorry I put very graphic images in your head, but hey, who doesn't want graphic images of Randy in their head!**

**Darkangelmel: Lol! Yes the pizza guy was very lucky! I almost had Randy punch him!**

**xxxRKOEnigmaxxx: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**ThatGirl54: Thank you! I'm glad you thought it was good! Not to brag but I am pretty good at writing smut! It must be because I'm not getting any in real life haha.**

**Kezzstar: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like it, and maybe now you'll like Randy a bit more ;)**

**54hlrgirl: Thank you so very much for your review! I'm glad your enjoying this and it's your favorite! And thank you for saying I write really well, I try hard, and it looks like it pays off, so thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter didn't come out like I wanted, and it's not as long as the others. So as an apology, I put more smut into this chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Randy groaned lightly as he slowly opened his eyes, the bright sunlight momentarily blinding him. He reached his arm out to pull Max's body against his, but once again, she wasn't there. He sighed as he sat up, could he not wake up once and have the love of his life in his arms? He shook his head as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and planted his feet on the floor. He rubbed his face in his hands before looking around and spotting his briefs still on the floor from the previous night.

Picking them up, he pulled them on before stumbling out of his room and downstairs in search of Max. Half way down the steps, he could smell an aroma coming from the kitchen, which made him walk quicker, as it smelled damn good. Rounding the corner, he stepped into the kitchen, a smile curled his lips upward at the site. Max was cooking breakfast, and it looked good, not to mention, so did she. "Hey." He spoke softly, as to not startle her.

Max looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Hey." She replied. "I made you breakfast. Blueberry waffles. Your favorite." She grinned.

"Blueberry waffles?" He asked with a raised brow. "Isn't that your favorite?" Moving his feet, he closed the distance that had been between them.

"Yes. But it's your favorite now too." She grinned as she shut the lid on the waffle maker.

Randy chuckled in response but said nothing more. Instead, he slipped his hands beneath his t-shirt she was wearing, and placed them on her hips. "Last night was amazing." He spoke softly as he nuzzled his nose against the crook of her neck.

"Yes, it was." She replied, leaning her head back against his bare shoulder. She softly sighed in content and closed her eyes as Randy's lips began placing small kisses on her neck. "Randy..." She whispered softly.

He didn't respond, just kept his lips attached to her neck, and tightened his grip on her waist. He could feel her knees beginning to go weak beneath her. The simplest touch from Randy made Max go weak in the knees. If he hadn't held on to her, she would probably be a puddle on the floor by now. "I love what I do to you." He smirked.

She bit her lip lightly, " So do I." She replied, a small grin on her face. She began to turn around in his arms when the waffle maker made a small beep. She sighed lightly, "Breakfast is done.." She wished the waffles had taken a little longer than they had.

Randy hesitantly removed his arms from around her waist before moving to the cabinet and pulling out two glasses. "Orange juice okay?" He asked. He glanced back at her and saw her nod 'yes' as he pulled the carton out of the refrigerator and filled both glasses.

Max pulled the waffles from the waffle maker and placed them on the plate along side the bacon and eggs she had already cooked. Sitting the glasses down on the table Randy pulled out Max's chair for her. "Looks delicious!" He grinned as he sat across from her. As soon as he sat down he immediately began shoveling the food into his mouth.

Max couldn't help but giggle at him as she took a sip of the orange juice Randy had prepared for her. "I guess that means it's good?" She asked, another laugh escaping.

He nodded as his mouth was still full. "Yes, you're a great cook." He said once he had chewed and swallowed what was in his mouth.

She smiled before taking a bite of her own. "Anything planned for us today?" She asked.

Randy was quiet for a minute, deciding his words. "Well," He started. "I have a few things I got to go do today. My dad's going with me, so it's kind of a guy day."

"Oh." Max replied, slightly disappointed that she would be spending the day alone.

"I'm sorry baby, I hope you understand?" He replied, he felt bad for leaving her alone for the day, but he knew she would be happy later on when she found out what he was doing.

"It's okay." She smiled in response. "I understand. You want to spend some time with your father while you have time off."

"Thank you, Max." He grinned, glad she understood.

"So what are you guys going to be doing today?" She asked, continuing to eat her breakfast.

"Oh, I don't really know." He shrugged. "My dad said something about buying wood and building something."

"Okay." She laughed lightly. "Can we at least shower together before you leave?" She asked, an innocent smile on her face.

"Can't think of a better way to start my day!" He grinned as he took a sip of his orange juice. "What are you going to do while I'm gone today?"

"Oh. I don't know." Max shrugged. "I think I'll do some laundry so my clothes will be clean when we go back out on the road again."

Randy continued shoveling the food into his mouth, he was in a hurry to get his day started and to get going. And it was all because of Max. God, the way she made him feel, he had never had feelings like this before he met her.

"Slow down." Max chuckled. "Why are you in such a rush?" She asked.

"I just really want to get this day going." He replied. "I hate to spend it away from you, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay." Max sighed as she began to push the food around on her plate. She had only eaten half of it but she was pretty much done.

"Hey, how about we go take that shower now?" Randy asked, now done with his own food.

"I'd love that." She grinned in response.

Randy nodded before getting up and grabbing Max's hand and pulling her out of the kitchen and made their way upstairs.

xx

Max sighed as she finished the last load of her laundry, she had been alone for the past three hours now and missed Randy. He had said he wouldn't be gone any longer than that. It was only three hours yet it felt like days. God she was so in love with him. She had never been so in love before now, and it was with Randy no less. Someone her whole family hated. She didn't care though, she knew the real man, not the snake in the ring.

She was folding her laundry up and placing it into her suitcase when her cell phone began ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey baby, I'm gonna be a little while longer." Randy sighed from the other end. "I can't.. I mean my dad can't find this piece he's looking for, so we have to go to a few more stores until he finds the perfect one."

"Oh. Okay." Max smiled half-hearted. "It's fine. I was just finishing up on my laundry, I'll start on yours next."

"Alright. I just didn't want you to get worried. I gotta go, but I'll be home soon. I love you, Max." He spoke before pressing the 'end call' button.

"Okay, I love you too!" She replied, ending the call as well.

"You think she bought all that?" Bob asked once Randy had hung up on the phone.

"Yeah." Randy nodded. "I hate lying to her though. I've never lied to her."

"I don't think she'll mind." Bob chuckled. "Shall we move on to the next store now?"

"Yeah, none of these in here are right." Randy replied giving one last glance over the glass case in front of him.

"So when are you gonna tell her about this?" Bob asked.

"I haven't decided." Randy sighed. "I guess whenever the time is right." He shrugged.

xx

Max flipped through the channels on the TV for the tenth time. She was bored, lonely and nothing was on TV to watch. Well, at least not anything that interested her. It had been several hours since she had last talked to Randy. What the hell was taking him so long! However, a grin quickly graced her features as the front door unlocked and Randy stepped inside.

"I'm so sorry." Were his first words.

"Don't worry about it." Max replied as she got off the couch to embrace him.

He wrapped his strong arms around her as he returned her hug. "Have fun while I was gone?"

"No." She pouted. "I was lonely. And bored. And I wanted you." She grinned.

He placed a sweet kiss on her lips before speaking again. "So you wanted me, huh?"

"Mhmm." She nodded as she licked her lips. "All day."

"The shower wasn't enough?" He chuckled.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.." He spoke, another chuckle escaping.

"Oh, it's a very good thing!" She grinned as she pushed his leather jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor, then placed her lips on his once again.

He grinned into the kiss as she pulled him back towards the couch, turning him around, she shoved him down onto it. "You want to do it on my couch?" He asked with a raised brow. She grinned as she nodded 'yes' and began to pull of his clothes, beginning with his boots. "Alright." He replied. "How many other places in my house are you wanting to have sex with me?" He asked jokingly.

"Everywhere." She simply said, though her voice was quite sensual.

Randy groaned at her answer, god she drove him nuts, but in a good way. Hearing the noise he made, she looked up at him, a playful smirk on her lips. She continued to remove his clothing, pulling the t-shirt he wore up and over his head then tossing it to the floor. "Okay, so when do you start getting naked?" He asked, already fully aroused.

She didn't say anything, just continued the task at hand. "You are being so evil right now.." He sighed as he lifted his hips up, letting her pull the jeans and boxers he wore off of him. "I swear you're going to cause my death." He chuckled.

Again, she didn't say anything, she just let her eyes roam over his body. Finally locking eyes with his, she leaned down and placed a short, but sweet, kiss on his lips. He reached out and gripped the edge of her shirt to begin pulling it off when she grabbed his hands and stopped him. "No." She said as she shook her head. "I'm in control."

"Shit, Max." He muttered. He loved how she could be so sweet and innocent, yet behind closed doors she could be quite the opposite. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he watched as she began to move away from him. Where the hell was she going? An aggravated groan left his lips before he realized what she was doing. She was stripping down to nothing. A grin was plastered on his face as he watched her remove each article of clothing, one piece at a time. However, she was moving painfully slow, and it was taking everything Randy had to not just grab her and ravage her.

She smiled coyly at him as she removed the remainder of her clothes and finally began to make her way back towards him. Reaching out, she placed her hand on his cheek. "Max." He whispered as his eyes closed the moment her hand touched his cheek. Never before had a touch been able to make him feel the way he did at that moment. The simplest of touches from Max would send chills up and down his spine. He loved her so much, much more than he thought was possible.

Slowly she straddled his waist, placing her legs on either side of his, as she lowered herself onto his throbbing erection. One muscled arm snaked around her waist and the other tangled in her hair. Pulling her head forward, he placed his lips upon hers. The kiss was sweet, and passionate at first, but it quickly turned into a hungry, feverish kiss. His lips soon trailed away from hers and moved to the exposed flesh of her neck. Moans slipped into the air as he place soft kissed on her skin before nipping at it with his teeth.

As he continued assaulting her flesh with his lips and teeth, she began to slowly move her hips in a forward and back motion. A groan emanated from the Viper's throat as she began to create that sweet friction they both craved. She kept her pace slow for the time being, she wanted to prolong the sensation, savor this moment. Randy's eyes were shut tight as his hand searched her body, gripping her soft flesh as she moved about his lap. His other hand tightened on her hair, pulling her head back so he could have better access to the flesh on her neck.

"Randy." She moaned, her voice almost echoing throughout the room. He felt so amazing to her. Everything about him was amazing to her; the way he touched her, the way he looked at her, the way he made her feel. Never had she thought in her life that Randy Orton could be so loving and tender. The slow pace she had was not enough anymore, and she needed to move faster if she wanted them to climax. She moved her hips faster against his, the frothy moisture her body was producing was coating his length with each movement.

"Max." He mumbled her name into her neck before he moved his lips back to hers. Her body fit so perfectly against his. It was like they were made for each other. His hands gripped her waist again as he tried to help quicken her pace. She noticed he needed her to move faster, so she did. Already feeling exhaustion setting in, she knew it wasn't going to take much longer before her orgasm hit her. She could already feel her body begin to tremble, to shake like an earthquake of high magnitude.

Randy groaned as he began to feel her tightness trying to push him out. She was close, he could feel it. He bucked his hips up into her, trying to help her reach that bliss. He enjoyed seeing that look on her face, hearing the noises she made, seeing her body spasm with pleasure when she came.

A light sheen of sweat began to form on her thin frame, rolling down each of her curves and mixing with the moisture Randy's body had produced. "I'm so close." She spoke in a tone that bordered on pleading. She was close, but her body was becoming too tired. A grin came to his face at her soft plea, she was no longer in control.

Gripping her waist tightly, so tightly she was going to have bruises left behind, he picked her up and laid her on the couch. His shaft momentarily slipped out of her moist depths as he hovered over her; one arm keeping him propped up, the other holding her around her waist. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before pushing himself back inside her in one swift movement. He pulled back then quickly re-inserted himself again and again in a vigorous motion.

A noise escaped Max's lips, one Randy recognized. Her orgasm was coming, hard and fast. He kept his pace fast as he felt her tightening around his length. He kept his eyes locked on hers as that familiar look of pleasure washed over her and her body began to tremble beneath him. She was so beautiful and she looked so happy. That excited him, knowing he was the one making her shake with pleasure.

Warm liquid spilled passed her soft folds as he plunged inside her as her body contracted and spasmed once more. That sent him over the edge, he couldn't hold it any longer. Letting go of himself, he emptied his seed inside her. A loud groan left his body as he thrust into her several more times, he wanted to get everything out of this that he could.

Removing his arm from around her midsection, he grabbed her hand, his fingers intertwining with hers. Kissing her once more he collapsed onto her, but not letting all his weight crush her. "I could get use to coming home to this everyday." He mumbled into her neck.

xx

**Hopefully the smut made up for the long wait ;) This chapter was kind of a filler, the next chapter they'll be back out on the road! More chaos will ensue! I promise the next update will not take anywhere near as long as this one did! I actually can't believe how long it took me to update this! I feel really bad about that and I hope you can all forgive me!**

**Shameless plug here, I have two one-shots up that you guys should check out(and review!) One is The Miz/Maryse and the other is Ted DiBiase/OC(and it's smut!) **

**Thanks to all who has read, reviewed and added to their favorites/alerts lists! Much appreciated!**

**Thank you xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, LiloxBubbly, Jodie54, DamonandBonnie4ever, nychick4, Thatgirl54, Cenas Baby Doll, Samilicious, John Cena's Field Hockey Star, Mishelle20, Viridianaln9, Kaitlyn3030 and wwelover1995! You guys are truly awesome! I love each and every one of you!**

**mandy-chick00: I feel special that this is the first wrestling fic you've read! I'm so glad you like it!**

**Aliel Yevrah: Thank you so much for reviewing all twelve chapters! I'm glad you are enjoying the story so much!**

**tvrox12: Thank you! You will find out in the next chapter! :)**

**RatedRKJericho: Thank you so much for your kind words! It's reviews like yours that make me proud!**

**RKOsgirl92: Surprises are funny! So there might just be a surprise in the future!**

**Straight-Edge Anime Wolf: It would be awesome if those meetings all went as well as it did for Max! Lol. And if you want those graphic images, you should check out my one-shot featuring Ted DiBiase Jr(Yes, shameless plug) ;)**

**I'mxAxRockstar: Unfortunately her family won't be as pleased as Randy's was :( **


	14. Chapter 14

**They're back on the road now! The story is picking up again!**

xx

"Gail!" Max yelled excitedly as she let go of Randy's hand and ran towards her friend. He couldn't help but laugh. It had been a week since she had gotten to see one of her best friends.

"Max!" Gail replied just as excited. "So glad to see you back here!" She grinned as she embraced her friend.

"I'm so glad to be back!" Max grinned. "Though the week with Randy was amazing! If you catch my drift." She added, sheepishly biting down on her bottom lip.

Gail giggled at how happy Max was. "I bet it was amazing! You'll have to tell me all the details later!" Gail couldn't hide the goofy, childish grin on her face as Randy caught up to them.

He shook his head at the two women. He was sure every little intimate detail of their week was about to be spilled. "I'm going to go get ready for Raw. I'll see you in a little bit, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled softly as he placed a kiss on her lips. This one wasn't as short as they usually were. The secret was pretty much out now, so he didn't care if anyone saw them. "Behave." He spoke softly once he pulled away from her.

"I'll try." She chuckled as she watched him walk away down the corridor. "I love him!" Max grinned goofily.

"I can tell!" Gail laughed. "Not that hard to see. You can see he loves you too."

Max couldn't help but smile at that. Other people could see that he loved her. "How has your week been?" Max asked as the pair began to walk toward catering.

"Good. Not as good as yours though I'm sure." She grinned. "I actually went on that date with Santino."

"Oh! I'm so sorry you had to do that-"

"No!" Gail cut her off. "It wasn't that bad. He's actually a gentlemen! He's pretty funny too!"

Max couldn't believe the words that had just came out of the Koreans mouth. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes." Gail nodded. "I might go out with him again."

"What the hell happened while I was gone!" Max laughed. She goes away for a week, comes back and Gail is into Santino of all people.

Gail laughed at Max's reaction. "It's not like that. I like him as a friend." She assured her.

"You worried me there for a minute!" She said as the entered into the catering area. "How's Mickie?"

"Honestly, she's really upset. John broke up with her over what happened. She's hardly spoken to anyone."

Guilt fell over Max at Gail's words. Mickie and John's relationship was over because of her. She had been so worried what people would think of her relationship with Randy that she didn't realize all the problems her lies had caused. Had she just been truthful with John from the beginning, she wouldn't have had to ask Mickie to lie for her. "Is she here tonight?"

"No." Gail shook her head. "She took tonight off and went home yesterday."

"Great." Max sighed. She needed to apologize to everyone for everything, John of course was at the top of her list. Mickie was next, and then her parents after that. She was sure John told them everything, especially after the fiasco on Raw the past week.

"Everything will be okay! Not all relationships are meant to last. Mickie knows that!" Gail tried to help her feel better, but she wasn't sure if it was working.

"Do you know if John's here yet?" Max asked.

"Yeah. I saw him here earlier. He's around somewhere." Gail replied.

"I'm going to go try and find him. I'll see you later though!" She smiled softly and hugged her friend once more before getting up from the table they had been sitting at.

Max walked around the arena for what seemed like hours, and there was still no sign of John. Either she missed him, or he was hiding. He wasn't in his locker room or any of the other spots he was usually in. Finally, she decided to give up and head to Randy's locker room. She'd find John later, even if she had to go out to the ring and ambush him.

Sighing she began the trek back when a familiar Jamaican accent echoed throughout the hallway. "Max!"

"Kofi." Max smiled at her friend.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "I saw what happened with Cody last week and what he did to you."

"Oh, I'm fine!" She replied. "It was an accident, he didn't mean it."

"If you say so." He replied. "But I'm glad you're okay and I'm glad you're back! Did you go home for the week?"

"Not exactly. I went back to St. Louis with Randy." She replied.

"So the rumors are true?" He meant to say that as a statement, but instead it came out as a question.

"Yeah." She nodded. "The rumors are true. I'm dating Randy."

"I see." He sighed. He liked Max, a lot, and he felt Randy was all wrong for her. Kofi didn't know what else to say without possibly insulting her relationship.

"You okay?" She asked. She knew he had wanted to date her, but she didn't know he'd be upset about this.

"I'm fine." He replied. "Look- I need to go. I'll see you later." Were his last words before taking off.

Before Max could say goodbye, he was gone.

xx

"You wanted to talk to me?" Cody asked timidly as he closed the door to Randy's locker room.

Randy nodded as he taped up his wrists. "Last week-" He started, and Cody swallowed hard. "You hurt Max."

"It was an accident!" Cody defended himself. "I swear! Accident's happen, Randy. You know that."

"That's true. Accidents happen." He agreed. "You also have to face the consequences for the accidents you cause."

"I already apologized to Max." Cody swallowed hard once more. It took a lot to intimidate Cody Rhodes, but Randy Orton was a scary man and he knew first hand what he could do.

"And I'm sure Max has forgiven you." Max was a sweetheart, and forgave people for their mistakes. Randy, however, was not as forgiving. "I have not. I asked for a match tonight. Me against you."

"What?" Cody asked, his voice raising slightly. He knew he was going to get his ass kicked.

"Tonight you will not fight back. You will take the beating I give you. You will feel what it's like to be helpless and hurt. Just like Max was last week." Just telling this to Cody was starting to piss him off. Every time he thought about what had happened to Max the previous week made him mad.

"I can't go out there an just lay down!" Cody replied as the door opened and Max stepped inside.

"You will do what I tell you to do!" Randy replied, his voice raised.

Max wasn't sure what was going on or what they were talking about.

"Do you understand what I am saying!" Randy asked. Cody nodded his head, there was no getting around this. "Say you understand." Randy demanded.

A sigh left Cody's lips. "I understand." He mumbled, his eyes locked onto the floor.

"I didn't hear you." Randy smirked.

"I understand." Cody repeated louder.

"Get out of here." Randy spoke once more, his tone even once again.

Quickly, Cody left the locker room, not even bothering to glance in Max's direction.

"What was that all about?" Max couldn't help but ask.

"I just told Cody that I asked for a match against him and he will go out there and take the beating I'm going to give him." He replied simply.

Why would he ask for that? "Why?"

"After what he did to you last week, he deserves it."

Max had actually forgotten about what had happened the week before. Cody had apologized and she had forgiven him. It was in the past now. "He apologized Randy, it's okay."

"It's not okay. He had no right to put his hands on you." Tossing the tape aside, he moved over to her. "He's going to pay."

"It was an accident. He didn't mean to." She knew no matter how hard she tried to change his mind, it wouldn't work.

"Do you know what it was like for me to see you get hurt?" He asked. It killed him on the inside when he had seen Cody hit her and knock her to the floor.

Max sighed. "No. I don't." She almost wanted to smile. Randy cared for her so much, and it truly showed. "Just- Don't hurt him too much."

"I can't promise anything." He replied. He knew Max was friends with Cody, and who wanted to see their friends get hurt? But he couldn't help it, he would feel better knowing Cody payed for what he had done. Accident or not.

"I know." She replied. She was about to speak once more when a knock made itself heard.

Randy made his way over to the door before opening it. He was surprised by the person who stood on the other side. "Cena." Randy spoke.

John clenched his fists, he was doing everything he could to not just reach out and punch Randy in the face. "I know Max is here. I need to talk to her." His voice was calm. He was trying to keep this as civil as he could.

Randy looked at him for a moment longer before looking over his shoulder and back at Max. She gave him a nod letting him know it was okay to let John in. Nodding back, he opened the door the rest of the way to let John through.

"Max." John sighed. So many emotions was running through him, and if he didn't choose his words carefully, he would make her angry at him. "I don't know why you've done what you have. I really don't. After everything this man has done to our family-" He stopped, trying to not say the wrong thing. "How could you trust him? Why would you trust him?" He asked.

"I don't know John." Max shrugged. "I really don't." She never knew why she had actually trusted Randy. "John, you don't see the same side of him that I do. He's sweet, and caring, and he loves me."

John cringed at those words. There was no way in hell that he loved her. It was all some kind of sick game to him. "Max, why can't you see that he's just using you?"

Randy stiffened at Johns words. It made him angry that someone who knew nothing about him was making accusations about his feelings toward the woman he loved.

"He's not using me, John." Why couldn't he just accept that? "I know you're angry because I lied to you, and I didn't tell you about this when I should have, but you need to trust my judgment."

"Trust your judgement?" He asked almost incredulously. "I trusted your judgement with that prick Eric, and look what happened!" His voice was raised slightly now. "I told you that guy was not someone you needed to be with and you didn't listen! He hurt you Max. He put his hands on you when he shouldn't have. He-"

"John, please." She pleaded. She didn't want him to say anything more. She hadn't told Randy everything about her ex-boyfriend, and this was not the way she wanted him to find out.

Of course John's words grabbed Randy. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Stay out of this!" John said glancing his way. "Max, please listen to me this time! I can't see that happen to you again. I can't see you hurt like that."

"Please stop." Tears were now stinging her eyes. She had fought hard everyday to forget everything that had happened, and now John was bringing it up again. "Randy is nothing like him. He would never lay a hand on me."

"Max, you're so naive." John let out a bitter laugh. Why couldn't she see what was right in front of her?

"I don't know what the hell you see when you look at me, Cena." Randy butted in, moving to stand in front of John. "But I love her, and I would never lay a hand on her. Quite frankly, I'd hurt anyone who did. So you need to shut the fuck up, and stop telling her how I feel, because you have no idea!" His words were laced with venom. He was angry. Angry that John was upsetting Max, angry that he brought up something she obviously didn't want to talk about, angry that he was accusing him of things that weren't true.

"I see a lying snake who does whatever he can to get what he wants! You are just using her to get an advantage over me! All you care about is that title!" John spoke harshly. "You're only with her so you can get that championship!"

"I already have the title, John. If that's true, then why am I still with her?" He shot back.

John didn't know what to say. That actually made sense. He sighed as he turned his attention away from Randy and back to Max. "Mom and dad have been calling me all week."

"Did you tell them?" She asked with a shaky breath.

"Did I tell them?" He laughed. "No, Max. I didn't tell them. You're going to be the one to tell them. You get to be the one who sees the look of pain, and hurt on their faces when you tell them you're sleeping with him; the man who put our dad in the hospital for two weeks."

Tears spilled past her eyelashes. She knew her parents would be hurt because of this, and she knew they would be mad. Especially her father. She loved Randy though, and was going to stick by his side no matter what.

"Did you even think how this would effect everyone around you?" John asked. "Did you think how hurt mom and dad would be by this? Did you think how hurt I would be by this? You know what this man has done to me! Yet that didn't stop you." Before John realized what he was saying, he spoke again. "If he does hurt you, maybe you deserve it." He spat harshly, his brain finally catching up to his mouth. "And when he does hurt you, and I know he will, don't come crying to me to fix it!" With that said, John turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Randy sighed angrily as he watched John walk away. He wanted nothing more than to go after him and beat the hell out of him, but he knew it would upset Max. Looking over at her, his face softened as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "Max." He spoke softly, moving over to her and wrapping his large arms around her small frame.

She tried hard not too, but she couldn't help it, she began to sob into his chest. Her tears soaking the t-shirt he wore. Why the hell did people have to upset her so damn much? Randy couldn't figure out why. "Every thing will be okay." He whispered softly. "I promise!" She didn't say anything, just nodded her head as more tears escaped her. "I love you, Max."

"I love you too." She managed to get out between her sobs.

His grip tightened on her as he thought about what John had said about her ex. A lot more had gone on between them then she had let on. "Max." He spoke softly to get her attention. "What was John talking about?" He hated himself for asking when it clearly upset her, but he needed to know.

Max knew what he was referring to. Sighing she pulled away from him so she could sit on the couch. "I didn't tell you everything about my past relationship." She said as he sat next to her. "The first few months were great. He seemed like the perfect guy." She took a hard swallow before continuing. "But then, he got abusive. Mentally and physically."

At her words he could feel his blood begin to boil. How could someone put their hands on Max? On _his_ Max? He wanted to kill this guy, whoever the hell he was.

"I tried leaving him, but he always threatened me and said he'd find me. He told me no one else would want me, he said he didn't even know why _he_ wanted me." More tears spilled past her lashes as she spoke. This was the first time in a long time that she opened up about this. "This went on for quite a while before I finally told John. As soon as he found out he nearly killed him. I haven't seen him since." She let out a shaky breath. It felt good to finally get that off her chest. She had been holding it in for so long. "I haven't been with anyone since then. I've been too scared."

"I'm so sorry." He finally spoke after a moment of silence. "If I ever see this guy, I will kill him." His tone was serious as he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. Just from hearing what she had said, it made him want to go find the guy and beat his face in. He was filled with anger, and the only way to let that anger out was to take it out on his opponent. Which, unfortunately, happened to be Cody Rhodes.

xx

Max sat and watched the monitor as Randy pummeled Cody. She knew she shouldn't have told him yet about her ex, she knew it was just going to make Randy more angry than he already was. And poor Cody had to take the brunt of his frustrations. She cringed every time Randy's fist or boot connected with Cody's body. He was beating the hell out of him, and Cody never fought back.

Randy had Cody on the mat in the corner, he was stomping away at Cody's midsection. It took the ref a few moments to pull Randy away. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he got down on the mat, pounding his fists onto its surface. He waited for his prey to stand up and stumble his way, the moment Cody was near, he jumped up, grabbed him around the neck and planted him with an RKO.

The referees palm slapped the mat three times before he signaled for the bell to be rung. Randy stood up, but he wasn't done yet. He waited in the opposite corner of the ring as Cody made it to his knees. Randy was going to punt him in the skull. Randy began to make his way across the ring, but before his boot could connect with Cody's head, John slid in the ring and tackled Randy to the mat.

The fell in a heap as Johns fists rained down on Randy. He was hitting him with everything he had and had no intentions of stopping. The fight continued until a group of referees and security entered the ring and pulled the two men apart. That of course didn't stop them for long, they both broke away and continued to beat each other.

Why couldn't these two save it for Sunday? But then again, they weren't wrestling; they were fighting. It seemed like it was taking forever to pull these two men apart, so Max sprinted out of Randy's locker room. Running down the ramp, she slid into the ring and tried pulling John away from Randy. He of course thought it was another security guard so he threw back an elbow. It connected with Max's left eye.

The moment Randy saw this he didn't care about beating John anymore. All he cared about was her well being. He dropped to his knees by her side as she held her eye.

"I'm so sorry, Max!" John said as he dropped to her other side.

"You idiot!" Randy yelled at him. "What they hell were you thinking!"

"It was an accident!" John yelled back.

Randy ignored him as he slid out of the ring, pulling Max with him, and carried her to the back. "Max, what were you doing out there?" Randy asked once he could be heard.

"I just wanted-" Her words were cut off as John came backstage.

"What the hell, Max!" He yelled. "You had no business being out there!"

"Neither did you!" She yelled back. "That was Randy's match! There was no reason for you to go out there and attack him!"

"There's no reason for you to be with him!" John yelled. "He doesn't deserve you!"

"Jesus, John." She sighed. "Why can't you just be happy for me! I know you two don't get along at all, but can't you be willing to look passed that?" She asked. "He is!"

"Look passed what Max? The fact that he's using you? Of course he's willing to look passed that." Why couldn't she just listen to him? "Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because there is nothing to listen to!" She replied, her hand still covering her eye.

"Yes there-"

"You know what, Cena!" Randy had kept quiet long enough. He wanted to let Max fight her own battle, but he couldn't keep it in any longer. "Stay out of our relationship! Quit butting in every chance you get! I'm tired of it! Max is a grown damn woman, if she wants to be with me, then she should be able to without you getting in the way!"

"She is a grown woman, but she's my sister! I don't want to see her hurt!" The last thing in the world he wanted to see was his baby sister getting hurt by this man. What he didn't realize was he himself was the one who was hurting her.

"What part of 'I'm never going to hurt her' do you not get?" Randy knew he was a prick most of the time, but he'd never intentionally hurt Max.

John sighed angrily. Why couldn't Randy just admit the truth and move on?

"John, I'm getting tired of this." Max said before John could speak. "Just- Leave us alone. I don't want to see you anymore." Grabbing Randy's hand she pulled him along as she walked away. If John couldn't accept her relationship with Randy, then that was his problem. She wasn't going to let it bring her down.

xx

**So that's it for this drama filled chapter! We delved deep into Max's past! Now we all know why she made Randy wait for so long! I know she had previously told him a reason, but it wasn't the whole reason. John just can't seem to keep his mouth shut and accept that Randy loves Max! I have a big surprise for the next chapter! Hopefully everyone will be surprised by it! So many of you had ideas on what Randy was doing with his dad! You'll have to wait to find out though!**

**Thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers! I love you all! You're all awesome! So are those of you that add this to your favorites and alert lists!**

**Thanks Tanschana, TVrox12, Hotpocketbandit, Jodie54, xSamiliciousx, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, DarkAngelMel2, RKOsgirl90, Cana's Baby Doll, and I'mxAxRockstar. You guys rock!**

**Straight-Edge AnimeWolf: Thanks for the lovely feedback on the Ted/OC one shot! And yeah, I imagine big guys like that just inhale they're food lmao.**

**AliceJericho:He's not moving too fast lol. At least, not for me! John is kind of a dick in this story but wouldn't you be if it was your little sister and your worst enemy?**

**Aliel Yevrah: I could get used to that too! Is your name Leila Harvey backwards? Or Harvey Leila?**

**JeffHardyChicka365: She definitely is in a hard place right now! I don't have a brother so I'd choose Randy lol.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! Hope you enjoy!**

xx

It was early Sunday afternoon and Max sat on the edge of the bed looking at the many text's on her phone from John. He had tried calling her all week, and she ignored him. His text's all said the same thing _'Max, please call me. We need to talk.'_ But Max wasn't ready to talk to John again. He had really upset her. He wouldn't accept her decision. He wouldn't leave her and Randy alone. If this was all just because of their rivalry in the ring, it wouldn't bother her so much. But it wasn't, it was because John couldn't accept that they were in love.

Hearing a knock at the door, she put her phone down and made her way to it. Opening it, a look of shock crossed her features. This was un-expected. "Mom." She spoke as she looked at her mother. "Dad." Her eyes moved over to her father. "What are you doing here?"

"Max." Her mother smiled softly as she hugged her. It had been quite some time since she had last seen her daughter. "You're brother invited us to the pay-per view tonight."

Max was caught completely off guard that her parents were here. "Of course he did." Stepping out of the way, she opened the door all the way. "Come in."

"You know he didn't mean to do that." Her mother said once she could see the bruise on Max's eye better. "He want's you to call him."

"Yeah, well he doesn't always get what he wants." Max scoffed.

"He's just trying to protect you." Her mother replied.

"What is going on here, Max?" Her father asked, cutting to the chase.

Max sighed as she looked down at her feet. "I'm seeing Randy-"

The moment his name left her lips the door to the bathroom opened and Randy stepped into the room. His grip on the towel around his waist tightened as he saw Max was not the only one in the room. He of course immediately knew who these people were. "Mr. and Mrs. Cena." He greeted awkwardly. He hadn't expected this. This was quite a surprise to him.

"Why, Max?" Her father asked his eyes never leaving Randy's face.

"Because he loves me; and I love him." She replied glancing over at Randy.

"No he doesn't." John Cena Senior said, his eyes locking onto Max's.

"I need to get dressed." Randy said as he grabbed his clothes from off the bed and went back into the bathroom. He was getting damn tired of people saying how he did or didn't feel. Everyone was saying he didn't love Max and that angered him. They had no idea how he felt about her.

Moments later he re-emerged, this time fully dressed. "Max," He spoke softly as he made his way toward her and captured her lips with his. "I love you." He pulled back slightly, his forehead pressed against hers. "I hope you know that."

"I know." She whispered, her eyes locking onto his. "I know you do."

Max's mother couldn't believe how Max looked at that man. How he looked at her. They looked in love. More in love than she had ever seen her daughter. "You and I should go to lunch. Your father would like to speak with Randy."

"I don't think thats such a good idea, Mom." Max replied.

"Why not? You trust him, don't you?" Her father questioned.

"Yes I do." Max replied, her voice confident.

"It will be okay, Max." Randy spoke softly to Max. He wouldn't hurt her father ever again. "I promise."

Max nodded. She trusted Randy, she knew he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their relationship. Grabbing her jacket, she put it on before kissing Randy one last time.

Once the door to the room shut and Max and Carol were no longer seen, Randy turned his attention to John. Surprisingly, Randy was terrified. He had been dreading this day, and he wasn't expecting it to come so soon.

"I know you and John have your differences. I know you and I have had our differences. But why drag Max into all this?" He asked. "She's been through enough."

"I didn't drag her into anything." Randy replied. "She made the decision to be with me on her own."

"I don't know why, we all know you're just using her." John Cena Senior was trying to be confident in his words. This man scared him, had put him in the hospital for two weeks and had made his sons life a living hell. "You don't love her."

"With all due respect, Sir. I'm getting damn tired of people telling me how I feel about her!" It's not like Randy was a pathological liar, so why did no one believe him? "I'm tired of people saying I'm using her. That I'm just going to hurt her. That I don't care about her. Because I do. I love her more than anything in this world. More than I ever thought possible."

John couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not. But he was going to find out. "You really love her more than anything?"

"Yes, Sir." Randy nodded.

"Do you love her more then this title?" He asked, picking up the title that sat on the table.

"Of course." Randy replied without hesitation.

"And you would do anything for her?" John Senior asked.

"I would die for her. Does that answer your question?" Randy answered with a question of his own.

"Maybe you can prove that tonight then."

"And how do I do that?" Randy asked.

The older man smirked slightly before nodding toward the title once more. "I'm sure you'll find a way."

Realization quickly hit Randy. He knew what he meant. He wanted him to lay down and lose. To basically give the title to John.

xx

Randy had been unusually quiet the rest of the afternoon. Max couldn't help but wonder what had been said between him and her father. She had asked him repeatedly, but all he would say was _'we just talked.'_

"Randy, are you sure everything is okay?" Max asked.

"Yes, Max." He replied. He wasn't going to tell her what had been asked of him, he knew she would protest. "I'm just thinking about the Iron Man match tonight."

"Please be careful out there." She knew John would be mad, and Randy could very well get injured in this match. Something she did not want to happen.

"I'll be as careful as I can." He replied, pulling his knee pads in place. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I'm always going to worry, Randy." She smiled softly. "There's always a chance you can get hurt out there, and it scares me."

"Please, Max, don't worry! I'll be okay." He couldn't help but smile at how much she cared for him. "I've got to get going for my match." He sighed.

She nodded. "Alright. I'll be watching. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but, go kick my brothers ass." She chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do." He laughed. He placed his lips on hers for a moment before getting up and grabbing his title. Slinging it over his shoulder, he sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied as he exited the locker room.

xx

Max watched the monitor intently, the match was nearing the sixty minute mark, and both men were tied with five falls each. The two had been beating the hell out of each other for the entire match. They were using everything they could get their hands on to use as a weapon against the other.

The seconds were rapidly descending as the two continued their battle. Finally John hit an Attitude Adjustment on Randy through the announce table, but even that was not enough to put him away. Tossing Randy back into the ring, John slid in behind him. Moving quickly, he locked Randy in the STF.

There was less than ten seconds left. Randy knew he could hold out. He knew he could take the pain until the timer ended and he would retain his championship. However, thoughts of Max flooded his mind. He wanted her more than anything. He wanted to prove that. With that in mind, he hit his palm against the mat. He tapped out.

John let go of the Viper as the bell rang and he was crowned the new WWE Champion. The crowd roared with cheers as John held up his newly acquired title. His parents, who were sitting in the front row, cheered as well. John Cena Senior was in shock. Had Randy actually thrown the match? No, he couldn't have. Could he?

Max made her way down the ramp as John celebrated by hugging his parents. She wasn't there to congratulate him though, she was there to check on Randy.

"Are you okay?" She asked, kneeling by his side.

He nodded as he shook the pain away. "I'm okay." He replied.

Something didn't quite sit well with her. The ending to that match wasn't right. It wasn't like Randy to tap out that quickly. No matter how much pain he was in. "Are you-"

"I'm sure." He cut her off. "Let's just get to the back."

Max nodded as they rolled out of the ring and made their way up the ramp. Max could tell he was upset about losing. All he wanted was to be WWE Champion. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel it was her fault that he lost. Her parent's visiting them had probably caught him off guard and threw his game off. Especially whatever he had talked about with her father.

"I'm sorry." Max spoke softly.

"Don't be. No need to apologize." He replied. "I'll get it back eventually." Even though he agreed that he wouldn't get another rematch with John, he knew he'd have another chance again. And when that chance came, he'd take back what was his.

xx

Max and John's parents left early the next morning, but not before John Cena Senior got a word in with Randy. Max had been in the shower when there had been a knock on the hotel room door. Randy sighed as he moved to answer it.

"Mr. Cena." Randy greeted as nicely as he could.

"Randal." John nodded. "I just stopped by to say-" He wasn't quite sure what to say actually. He still wasn't completely sure if Randy had given up to prove to him he loved Max. But his gut told him to believe it. "I can tell you love my daughter. I've never seen anyone look at her the way you do." He sighed. This was hard for him to admit. Especially since he still hated this man. "And I can tell she loves you."

Relief flooded throughout Randy at the older mans words. "I do love her." He replied, a goofy grin on his face. "I'm glad you understand."

"Actually, I don't understand." He corrected. "I don't understand what Max see's in you. I don't see how she even gave you a second look. But she did, and I'll just have to accept that."

"Thank you." Randy replied.

"This doesn't mean I like you anymore than I did before. Quite frankly, I don't want to see you either, and I don't want to talk to you. I really just wish you'd leave my family alone." He sighed. "Obviously that's not going to happen though, and there doesn't seem to be a thing me, or anyone else can do about it."

"No, there isn't a thing anyone can do about it." Randy agreed. "Max is the best thing to have happened to me, and I'm not going to leave her."

"Okay. But just know, if you do hurt her, I will kill you." Randy may have been bigger and badder, but when it came to his daughter, John Cena senior would stop at nothing if someone hurt her. "That's not a threat, that's a promise."

Randy nodded. "Understood." Never before in his life would he have let someone talk to him like that. Especially his worst enemy's father. But in this case, he'd make an exception.

No more words were said as John walked away and Randy shut the door behind him as Max walked out of the bathroom. He made his way towards her and wrapped his arms around her frame. "Good morning." She smiled.

"Good morning." He smiled back before taking her lips with his. The kiss was deep, and full of passion.

She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues battled. Butterflies surfaced in her stomach as time seemed to slow down. Everything felt perfect to her. Even though her family didn't approve of this relationship, and she knew John would continue to try and tear them apart, everything felt perfect. She loved Randy, and he loved her.

xx

**So this chapter was really short! I'm really sorry! I'm not even sure if I'm happy with this chapter or not. So is Cena Sr. really okay with all of this? Or will he still do something more?**

**Thanks to all my AMAZING reviewers! The last chapter broke the 2oo review mark! I'm so proud! I love you all for that!**

**Thanks to LiloxBubbly, Heartsyou54, Rue Dawn, ThatGirl54, Tvrox12, JeffHardychicka365, xSamiliciousx, DarkAngelMel2, Jodie54, I'mxAxRockstar, Cena's Baby Doll, RKOsgirl92, The Straight-edge corre fan, 54HLRGirl, Alana2Awesome, Luneara Eclipse, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx! You guys all rock! Also, whats with the number 54 in so many of your names? **

**Also, I know it's been taking a while between chapters for me to update, but don't think I'm ever going to stop this story or anything like that! This is the best story I've ever written and I will finish it! Even if it takes ten years! I'm hoping it won't though!**


	16. Update

I just wanted to update everyone, I have not forgotten about this story! I promise! I know it's been almost a year since I last updated and I sincerely apologize! It has just been a very busy year for me! I've met a man, moved in with him, and am now engaged! We are also getting ready to move! I've also been working full time and haven't had a lot of free time to work on my writings, I'm usually spending time with my fiance when I'm not working. He truly is my best friend and I am blessed to be with him! I hope I have not lost any of my readers since I've been on a bit of a hiatus. I also hope everyone will enjoy the next chapter! I have over half of it written up, I just need to finish it and post it! I appreciate everyone's patience and understanding! It means a lot to me! You guys truly are the best!

I can't give an exact time frame as to when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully soon!

Thank you my faithful readers!


	17. Chapter 16

**Long story short, things don't work out the way you want them. Yes, I was engaged, but I am no longer. I tried to be happy, I put up a front and pretended for so long that I truly was happy when I wasn't. He was controlling, mentally, emotionally, and physically abusive. I wasn't allowed to hang out with friends, I wasn't allowed to watch wrestling, and I couldn't go to the grocery store or to my parents' house without him accusing me of cheating on him. There is a long list of even more things about my life that he controlled, but I won't get into that. He actually didn't even know that I am a writer, I was afraid to tell him. This is why all of my stories are still here. I feel ashamed that I let someone who I thought loved me control me for so long. I apologize to all of my readers for not writing or updating anything. I will not let that happen again, and I will not let another man control me.**

**I hope all of you, or what's left of you, will enjoy this chapter and please forgive me for not being around like I should have. Please forgive me if some things don't make sense in the rest of the story, I had things going certain places and can't remember exactly where it was going. So if things don't seem like they belong or don't make sense, that is my fault and I am sorry. We are also half way through this story (I think!) Hopefully you are all enjoying the way it's heading and are still reading!**

xx

"Here she comes, I've got to go." Kofi hung up the phone as Max made her way toward him. "Max, hey." He smiled, slipping his cell phone into his pocket.

"What was that about last night?" She asked, hands on her hips. She was upset how things went down at the Pay-per view the night before. Kofi had attacked Randy during the Iron Man match, and probably helped him lose. "Why did you attack him? He has done nothing to you! You had no business being out there."

"Max," The Jamaican sighed. "I like you Max; I have since we ran into each other in the elevator. Randy is all wrong for you, I wish you would see that."

"So instead of letting me be happy with the man I'm in love with, you go out there and attack him? That's immature and doesn't even make sense." Max shook her head. "Why would you do that? All we've been is friends, Kofi. Nothing more."

"That hurts." Kofi replied, a slight look of pain on his face. "Max, you need to realize Randy is just using you to get that title from John. That's why I attacked him last night; he doesn't deserve to be champion. He doesn't deserve to have you."

What was with everyone saying Randy didn't deserve Max? What was with everyone saying he was just using her? No one knew about their relationship, no one knew the real Randy, so no one had any business talking like they knew what went on between the two of them. It was really starting to make Max angry. "You have no right to say what Randy does or doesn't deserve. You have no right to say that he is using me and that he doesn't deserve me."

"Max, please listen to me." Reaching out Kofi softly grabbed Max's hand. "I don't know what happened to you in your past to make you see so blindly, but you need to open your eyes, see the man he truly is."

Pulling her hand from Kofi's, Max scoffed. "I think you're the one who is seeing blindly. I think you're the one who needs to open his eyes." Again she shook her head. What had gotten in to her friend? What was suddenly making him act this way?

"Max," Kofi took a step forward, his body just inches away from hers. "Please listen to me. Please drop Randy and be with me, I won't use you, I won't hurt you, I know how to treat you right, I promise." Taking a hard swallow he leaned in and placed his lips on Max's. The brunette immediately pulled away, her eyes showing shock and then anger.

Suddenly Kofi's cheek felt white-hot and then he felt nothing but a stinging feeling. Max had slapped him. "I don't want to be your friend anymore Kofi." As soon as the words left her full lips, she turned around and ran off in search of The Viper's locker room. Max ran as fast as her feet could carry her through the halls of the building for Monday Night Raw. Bursting through the door, she stopped, her chest rising and falling quickly as she panted. Randy was immediately by her side.

"Max," As quickly as he could be, Randy was in front of her, his hands cupping her face. "What's wrong?" Worry was evident in his voice, eyes and face.

"Kofi - He," She stopped to take a breath. Randy had never quite seen the look that was on her face at that moment. It looked like anger. "He told me he attacked you last night, because you don't deserve the title, because you don't deserve me. Then he -" She stopped her words, afraid to tell Randy, but he needed to know. She wanted him to know, she wanted Kofi to pay. "He kissed me. I stopped it right away though!" She added quickly, wanting Randy to know that it wasn't her fault. "And I slapped him."

Randy began to seethe. How dare another man put their hands on _his_ woman? "Where is he?" Randy asked, venom showing in his eyes.

"He was near the curtain. I think he was getting ready for his match." She replied, still slightly out of breath. Looking into his eyes, she could tell that he was asking for permission. She nodded, giving him the answer he was looking for. Quickly she kissed his lips and placed her forehead against his. "Hurt him." Were the last words she said before Randy left the locker room.

Moving fast, he made his way through the corridors in search of the Jamaican. He was almost to the curtain when he heard Kofi's music sound throughout the building, the crowd erupting in cheers soon after. Quickening his pace, he ran through the curtain and attacked Kofi from behind. They were half-way down the ramp as Randy pummeled the other man. His fists raining down on his head like never before. The crowd assumed this was payback for Kofi interfering the night before, but it wasn't. In all honesty, Randy didn't even care about that. All he cared about was that another man put his hands, _his lips,_on his woman.

Kofi never really had a fighting chance against Randy before the referees and security came out and pulled them apart. Kofi lay on the ground in pain, not even sure what, or who, had hit him. Looking up, he saw Randy break free and come at him once more, his fists connecting with his skull. He honestly didn't expect Max to tell Randy what happened, let alone let Randy beat him up for it. Max was truly no longer his friend.

Grabbing Kofi by the hair and trunks, he flung him off the ramp head first into the stage. His body falling limp onto the concrete. Medics quickly fell to his side as he wasn't moving. He would surely have a headache afterwards.

xx

"I'm Josh Matthews and I'm standing here with Randy Orton." Turning from the camera to his guest, Josh began to ask questions. "Randy, earlier tonight you attacked Kofi Kingston before his match with Chris Jericho. What prompted you to attack him? Was it payback from last night?" He asked, moving the microphone from his lips to Randy's. The Viper placed his hand on his chin in thought before speaking. You know Josh; I didn't attack Kofi because of last night. In all honesty, I'm completely over what he did at Bragging Rights. I attacked him tonight because it's personal. He got very personal with someone who is very close to me. And you can call it an attack if you want, but I call it justice. He deserved everything he got tonight, and more. I've only just begun." As the words left his mouth, Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes walked into view.

"Last night, Randy was robbed of his title. Kofi Kingston stuck his nose where it didn't belong. If it wasn't for him, Randy would still be WWE Champion." Cody spoke. Ted nodded along before speaking himself. "Randy, we wanted to show you how sorry we are about last night and offer you a token of our gratitude for everything you've done for us." Ted grinned.

Randy's brow perked in interest, he had no idea about any kind of surprise or gift. What could it possibly be? "We hope you like it." Cody spoke one last time before pulling a cover from a NASCAR. A NASCAR that had Randy's face on the hood. It was an absolutely beautiful racecar, and Randy definitely couldn't wait to get it out on the track and test drive it himself.

Once the cameras had stopped rolling and Josh Matthews had stepped away, Randy grinned. "Wow." Was all he could muster. "It's incredible. I can't wait to drive it. Max is going to kill you two though." He chuckled. He was already a speed demon in his Escalade, the last thing he needed was a racecar that went two-hundred miles per hour. "As long as you don't kill yourself, Max will get over it." Cody spoke, slapping Randy on the shoulder.

Xx

"Max." John Cena called down the corridor. She ignored him. "Max." He called louder, she continued to ignore him. "Dammit Max, answer me!" He yelled and she finally turned around.

"What!?" She asked, her eyes shooting icy daggers at her brother. "What could you possibly want, John? Do you have any idea how mad I am at you? You had the audacity to invite Mom and Dad to the paper-view yesterday. You elbowed me in the face and gave me a black out, which still hurts and won't go away. Whatever it is you have to say to me, it better start with an apology." Max was fuming, she was so mad at John. She couldn't believe he had brought their parents out the day before, she enjoyed seeing them, and she had a wonderful time with her mother at lunch. But the reasons they were visiting is what made her mad.

John's eyes darted around the corridor, everyone was staring at them because of Max's little outburst. "I'm sorry." John sounded sincere. "I'm sorry, for the black eye. I didn't mean to, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time." He sighed; he truly hadn't meant to do that to her face. "I'm also sorry for having mom and dad come out, had I known dad was going to ask that of Randy, to ask him to throw the match, I would have never told them to come."

"What did you just say?" She asked, not sure she heard him correctly. "Dad asked him to do what?"

"Randy didn't tell you?" John asked, surprised. He figured Randy would have told Max everything their father had said to him. He continued when she shook her head. "Dad asked him to prove he loved you by throwing the match." John felt bad. "I know he threw the match last night, he could have lasted those ten seconds. I know he could have. Trust me Max, that's not how I wanted to win the title."

She was furious; she couldn't believe her dad stuck his nose where it didn't belong. "Then give it back to him. Give him a rematch. Give him a chance to get back what's his!"

He sighed. "Max, I told him that was his last chance. I told him he wouldn't have any more rematches. I'm not going back on my word." He readjusted the title on his shoulder before continuing. "I'm sorry about what dad did, I truly am. But there's nothing that can be done now."

She wasn't just angry; she was upset, it was her fault that Randy was no longer champion. That killed her inside. Beginning to turn and walk away, she heard John's voice once more. "Max?" He spoke softly, "Can I ask you something?"

She peered up at him, waiting for what he had to say. "You can ask me anything."

"Are you truly happy?" He asked. "And please, answer truthfully."

"I'm the happiest I've ever been, John." She answered, a hint of a smile starting to form on her face. "Randy treats me like a queen. I couldn't have asked to be with any one better." She wasn't exactly sure why he was asking her if she was happy. He didn't care before if Randy made her happy, he had been hell bent on breaking them up. "I love him, John. And he loves me." She sighed once more. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Last night showed me that he truly loves you, especially if he was willing to throw the match just to prove it. I had to accept that, I hate to even think that he feels that way about you, and you about him. But I know I can't deny it forever. I'm still angry about the whole thing, I'm still angry that you went behind my back, that you even talked to him in the first place. Especially after all he's done to me and dad. I can't ignore something like this anymore, no matter how much I want to. I can't ignore you're happiness." Max wasn't sure what had gotten into John, why he had such a change of heart. "I really thought he was using you to get this tittle, but if he so willingly gave it up, then he obviously wasn't using you like I had thought."

"I tried to tell you!" She replied, "Why couldn't you have just listened to me?"

He shrugged like a small child who had just gotten in trouble. "Because I didn't like it, I still don't. I don't like your relationship with him one bit. But I'll have to accept it. And this doesn't mean I'm going to be any nicer to him or be his buddy." She could hear the un-willingness in his voice. "I'm only accepting this because you're my best friend and I love you Max."

Max couldn't help but smile at her big brother. "I love you too, John." She threw her arms around his huge shoulders and squeezed tightly. It had been so long since she had hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered. "I've hated not having you in my life the past few weeks. It's been killing me. I hate not having my best friend to tell everything to." Pulling away, she paused for a moment. "And I really need to tell you something. I haven't told anyone else—"

Looking into her eyes, John could tell it was something huge. "Max, what is it?"

Xx

'Voices' by Rev Theory played throughout the arena as Randy Orton made his way to the ring, Cody and Ted trailing behind. The boos from the crowd could be heard through the entire building. Grabbing a microphone, he placed it to his lips. "I understand the stipulations from last night's match, I know I agreed to not have any more title shots if I lost, but I deserve a rematch." The crowd booed even louder. They had heard this before and felt Randy had enough rematches and title shots. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to get back what is rightfully mine! I'm going to—" Randy was cut off as Kofi appeared on the titan tron.

"Randy, no one cares what you have to say."

"Come down here and say that to my face!" Randy yelled.

Kofi laughed, "I already am." The camera panned back and showed Kofi standing on the hood of Randy's brand new car. Jumping onto the floor, Kofi grabbed an equipment box and rammed it against the side of the car. It left a huge dent. He laughed almost maniacally before pulling a key from his pocket and scratching up the side of it. "You know," Kofi spoke, looking at the windshield. "I think I see a bug!" Grabbing a crowbar he smashed the window where the 'bug' had been. It left a spider-web like crack. "Now that that's taken care of, I think it needs a new paint job." He grinned wickedly as he grabbed a bucket full of orange paint. By the time he was done, Randy's image on the car was completely covered, and the car was ruined. "Orton, I don't think you've ever looked better."

Randy was livid, his car was ruined, there was no fixing it. If Kofi wanted a war, then Randy would surely give him one.

xx

The second Randy entered the locker room Max began to lay into him. "Why did you do that last night, Randy?" She asked. "Why did you throw the match? You threw away everything you worked so hard to get! That was your championship, you earned that, you deserved it, and you threw it away for nothing!" Her voice began to crack as she spoke. "You didn't need to prove anything to anyone, I know how you feel about me, I know you love me, and you didn't have to give up your title just so they would know how you feel. That's none of their business!" By the time she had finished, she could feel tears begin to spill over her lash line.

Randy didn't know how to react. Why was she crying? "Max, don't cry. It's just a title, I'll get it back." Grabbing her, he pulled her against his massive chest. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

"Because no one does things like that for me. No one ever has. And it's just – I – I don't know." She finished with a shrug.

"What do you mean you don't know? You don't know why you're crying?" He asked softly, pulling back just enough to look in her eyes.

She shook her head. "No." She whispered. All kinds of emotions were going through her and she felt like her head was in fifty different places. "I really don't know, I just feel," She paused for a moment, looking for the right word. "Upset I guess."

"No need to be upset about anything, I promise." He spoke softly as his hand stroked the back of her head.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. "Why did you throw the match?"

"I wanted to prove to everyone that my feelings for you are real. That I'm not just using you, and that I really love you. I wanted to prove that I'd do anything for you." He knew he didn't have to prove that to her, but he wanted to prove it to her family, he wanted her family to know that he was worthy of having her. "I'd do anything for you."

"I didn't want you to do that though, you didn't need to do that." More tears began to roll down her face.

"I'm sorry," Had he known it was going to upset her so much, he wouldn't have done it.

"I love you, Randy." She spoke, clinging to him.

"I love you, Max." Pulling back once more, he locked his eyes with hers. "Do you want to get out of here?"

She simply nodded, not able to speak after her crying fit.

"Let me change and we can go. " He kissed the top of her head before quickly moving around the room to change and gather his things. Moments later they left without another word.

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't very long, but at least it's something, right? I hope you guys enjoyed this! I thoroughly enjoyed writing it! Hopefully it won't take me too long to write-up the next chapter! I also have another story in the works, so be on the look-out for it! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I really enjoy reading your guys' reviews and input! I will get back to responding to each review next chapter! That is if you guys are still with me!**

**Once again I am truly sorry for being away for so long! I won't let anything like that happen to me again, just as long as you guys promise the same! Don't ever let a man control or abuse you! No matter how much you think you may love him! In the end it is just not worth it!**


End file.
